Love Under A Full Moon
by Ms.Teen Wolf Girl
Summary: Katerina Rose is human...well she was. She's fought the kanima with Scott, Derek and Stiles. And now she's a werewolf and her new challange is the alpha pack and fighting her feelings for the one and only Derek Hale.
1. tattoo

Hey everybody welcome to my new teen wolf story.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes

* * *

_Prolouge_

_My name is katerina Rose and I am human...well I was. I came back to beacon hills to restart my life. Along the way I reunited two time best friends, Scott and stiles. I found out Scott was a werewolf and accepted it and helped him with the kanima problem. I also met hunter- Allison argent, alpha wolf- Derek hale and my first time crush who I started dating - Isaac lahey. But things have changed I am a werewolf now, Isaac and I broke up because if me turning and Derek and I have become closer. For the past 4 months I've been helping derek with finding boyd and Erica with the help of Peter and Isaac. But now I'm back in beacon hills ready to start my new life as a werewolf._

* * *

Katerina and Derek were in his New loft training. Katerina went to strike but derek grabbed her and threw her in the ground with him on top.

"Your getting better." Derek said.

"Thanks and since we're giving out compliments I just want to say... you could use some work." Katerina said flashing a smile.

"Haha" Derek said and he got up and stretch out a hand which katerina took.

Suddenly katerina's phone rang and it was a text from stiles.

'Hey since your back from your trip come with me and Scott to go get his tattoo-'

'Sure'

"I have to go Scott and stiles need me" Katerina said.

"Ok sure" Derek said.

Katerina and Derek had had lost each other in their eyes. Every since their summer together they have gotten close.

Katerina pulled away from his gaze.

"Hmmm ok I have to get going" Katerina then fled from his loft and into her car.

"No no" katerina said to herself. Not wanting to attach feelings for derek.

Katerina was lost in her thoughts before getting a text from stiles and driving away.

* * *

Katerina had met up with Scott and stiles at a tattoo shop she heard that Scott wanted a tattoo and katerina and stiles were looking through portraits of other tattoos while Scott showed the tattooist his drawing.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." The tattoo artist said looking at scott's picture of two poorly drawn bands. While scott smiled.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't something like this? Too soon? Yeah." Stiles said as he showed him a sketch of a kanima.

"Oh stiles." Katerina said.

"I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?" Stiles said.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott said with a grin.

"Okay, but why two bands?" Katerina said

"I just like it." Scott said.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Stiles said trying to convince scott not to get his tattoo.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott said while katerina nodded.

"I don't think that's..." stiles was cut off.

"Scott's right stiles, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a rite of passage. I would know cause I got one during the summer" Katerina said.

"Girls got knowledge" the tattoo artist said while Scott and stiles looked shocked

"Yeah, you see? He gets it and katerina gets it." Scott said.

"You got a tattoo?" Stiles asked so shocked

"Mmm" katerina sais before she unzipped her sweater and showed stiles her tattoo in her right arm.

"Wow" Stiles said before he shook his head and answered Scott.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles said.

"Plus katerina already has a tattoo" Stiles said montioning to her arm.

"Okay, you ready? You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?" The tattoo artist asked.

"Nope." Scott said shaking his head.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so..." stiles grabbed his collar before passing out.

"I got him" Katerina said grabbing stiles.

"Oh man it's good to be home" she said laughing as she helped stiles.

* * *

Katerina, Scott and stiles were already in stiles jeep with a n ice pack on his head as he closing the door.

"Oh, man." Scott said as he looked at the bandage where his tattoo is.

"You okay?" Stiles said still grabbing th ice pack.

"Kinda burns." Scott said.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle." Stiles said looking at the wound.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Oh, God." Stiles said looking away.

"No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off." Scott said as he jumped up from his seat.

"No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop. Whoa, whoa." Stiles argued.

"Oh, no, what? No, no, come on. It healed." Scott said touching the newly healed skin seeing no tattoo.

" Ah, thank God. I hated it." Stiles said.

Katerina gave him a look.

"Stiles"

"Sorry." Stiles said before driving away.

* * *

Stiles drove away from the tattoo place and were now stopping at a stop light.

"So have you had any contact with Hunter o' crazy" Katerina smiled with her comment obviously not had forgiven the Hunter when she tried to kill her, Isaac and Derek.

"Katerina." Stiles warned

"Sorry."

" Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls." Scott said.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Katerina asked

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott said.

Stiles then looked to his right and saw lydia and Allison laughing.

"I think she is. I'd say pretty definite." Stiled said

"you know. Like one hundred percent." Katerina finished as stiles cocked his head to the window.

Scott continued to stare at Allison in a lovely way until she saw him and Allison stopped smiling and looked away.

"Scott: Oh, my God. Oh..."

"Can we just drive please, Stiles?" Scott said urgently

"Scott, it's a red light." Katerina said.

"I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something." Stiles said.

"Stiles that's not a good idea." Katerina said. But stiles rolled down the window.

"No. No, no, Stiles, come on. Oh, my God, dude, no." Scott said.

"Oh god Stiles." Katerina said as she palmed her forehead.

"Hey! You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles said threw the window loudly to Lydia and Allison.

Lydia then speeded her way out of the situation and left.

The light turned green and stiles drove away right behind lydia.

"What are you doing?" Scott said scared.

"I'm driving." Stiles said in a duh tone.

"We're right behind them." Scott said.

"So?" Katerina said

"Yah, do you see any turns?" Stiles said looking around.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them." Scott said.

"Please we got better things to do than to follow them around." Katerina said.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles said

"I don't know, anything." Scott said. So stiles stopped the car in the middle of no where.

Katerina noticed they also stopped and then out if no where a deer came into the car. And all of them got out if the car to lydia's.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked lydia.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia said while stiles and katerina went to her.

"Are you hurt?" Katerina asked lydia.

"It ran right into us." Lydia said freaked.

"Are you okay?" Stiles said.

"I'm okay." Allison said.

After a second of silence lydia yelled.

"Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us.n It was like it... it was like it was crazy." Lydia yelled.

'No, it was scared." Scott said touching the deer's neck.

"Actually... Terrified." Katerina said petting the deer.

* * *

"Hey, wait. Wait a minute. I know this one. What happened, Isaac?" Melissa said

"The girl, all right, she's worse, okay?" Isaac said

"Are you not healing?" Melissa asked.

"I will. Will you just... would you just help her, please?" Isaac said as he was wheeled away,

"Okay, can you take him?" Melissa said.

"We gotta move him, Melissa." A hospital guy said.

" All right, take him. Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Melissa said as she went to the mysterious girl.

"Find him. I have to find them." The girl said.

"What are you saying?" Melissa said,

"I have to... I have to tell them." She .said

"Who?" Melissa asked

"The Alphas. Find the Alphas." She said

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" Melissa whispered.

"No." She said

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Okay, let's get her out of here." The hospital guy said as he wheeled the girl away from Melissa and into a room.

"Not Hale. McCall and Rose. Scott McCall and Katerina Rose."

* * *

Katerina Sat on the edge of her bed breathing in and out. It would be the first time going back to school as a werewolf and she hoped nothing would go wrong. She let out a breath and walked to her bathroom where she looked looked at reflection and picked up a old lapis luilz necklace and put it on. She looked at her reflection once more before grabbing her stuff and walking out the door ready to take on the day.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles asked.

" He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott says.

"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles says pointing to the missing posters of Boyd and Erica.

"Hey guys." Katerina says jogging up to Scott and stiles. And all three look at the conversation with the principal.

"Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" The principal says as he takes out a sword.

"Go, go, go."stiles says pushing Scott and Katerina away.

* * *

Katerina had left Scott and stiles to go to her locker. She went to leave a few stuff when she felt someone stare. She looked around and saw two twins stare at her. One of them winked at her before they both went the opposite directions as her class.

* * *

" Yeah. Yeah, that's healing, visibly. Wow. They can't see this. Nobody can see this." Melissa said putting bandage back on the healing wound.

"All right, cover it up." Isaac sais looking at the door to check if people were coming.

" I-I don't think that's gonna matter. I mean, you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously gonna be very confusing for a lot of people." Melissa said.

"Okay, can you do something?" Melissa said.

"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this. And there's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door." Melissa said.

"Have you tried calling Derek?" Isaac said.

'Like, five times. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?' Melissa said as she removed her gloves.

"Yeah. Call Scott and Katerina." Isaac said.

* * *

Katerina came into her English class and sat next to stiles completely forgetting the whole situation that happened at her locker.

Allison came into the classroom and found no seats except in front of...Scott.

"Is someone..." Allison asked Scott.

"No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant." Scott said smiling.

Suddenly everyone ones phone rang and it was a text.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." Ms. Blake said

"Creepy how the hell did she get out number?" Katerina whispered and stiles chucked at her comment. Katerina reluctantly turned her phone off.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Katerina, come on. Oh, pick up." Melissa said as she tried calling her but got no answer.

While she tried calling Kali one of the alphas went into isaac's room.

"Hello, Isaac." Kali said.

" Hi." Isaac whispered.

"How we feeling?" Kali said.

"Good. Listen, I think I could probably just... what is that?" Isaac asked as Kali plugged a needle into one of his wires.

"Just an anesthetic. We don't want you getting in the way again." Kali said as Isaac started getting drowsy.

" Count along with me, Isaac. "

"One... " she said as one claw came up.

"two." Two claws came up.

" Three." And three claws came up along with her red eyes,

* * *

Katerina was reading the heart if darkness when her and Scott were called up.

"Mr. McCall? Ms. Rose?" Ms. Blake gave them a slip saying they were being let out if school by Melissa.

They left the class but we're called back by ms. Blake.

"I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you and katerina to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance records. I don't wanna see you bith slip back into old habits." Ms. Blake said.

"It won't happen.. It's gonna be different this year." Katerina said with a smile.

" Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Katerina." Ms. Blake said.

"We will. We promise it won't be ephemeral." Scott said before they both went out getting a weir surprised look from ms. Blake.

"I see you've gotten quite a vocabulary Mr. McCall." Katerina teased.

"Oh you know it ms. Rose. " Scott teased back. Making both laugh and him side hug her and entwine theirs fingers walking out of school to the hospital.

* * *

Katerina and Scott arrived at the hospital and found Melissa were she told them about Isaac.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott said worried.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to." Melissa said.

"What do you mean?" Scott said.

"Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death... honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm." Melissa said while katerina listened and smiled.

"It's not gonna stop. I-I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise." Scott said and looked at katerina who smiled back at him.

And I'll make sure he is cause cause if he's not I'll kick his ass." Katerina said playfully punching his shoulder smiling making Melissa smile as well.

"Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery." Mellissa said.

"Thank you." Scott said before he and katerina walked into a elevator.

Soon enough a blind man came in making it extremely awkward.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" Deucalion said.

" Yeah." Scott said looking at katerina who stayed quiet and gave him a look.

"Thank you." Deuaclion said.

* * *

The elevator ride had been short and awkward but it need when ding was heard. Scott and katerina made to walk out but we're stopped by a request.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" Deucalion said as he stuck out his hand.

" Um... sure." Scott said as he took it and pulled katerina with him.

* * *

As soon as they left deucalion to his location Scott and katerina left to go find Isaac. They walked the halls of the hospital trying to find Isaac when they saw an elevator and inside was a man with Isaac. He pressed a button and he transformed with claws and red eyes. Scott and katerina shifted and ran and jumped into the elevator.

He threw them against the wall and ceiling. He picked Scott up and threw him against the other wall. He grabbed katerina by the throat holding her in the air.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha." Enis yelled at her who kicks her legs in the air trying to gasp for air.

Derek then shows up and sinks his claws into enis' back and whispers..So am I. He then throws him out of the elevator and the doors close.

Derek went to katerina and helps her up.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her worried.

Katerina nodded and says' I'm fine.'

Derek then turns to look at Scott who was still on the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek says with a serious face.

* * *

Derek, scott, katerina and Isaac drove to the hale house. Derek set Isaac down on a table and went over to old piece of wood.

"We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class... " Stiles says through the phone.

"hey, can you tell me about it later?" Katerina said

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion. Stiles said.

"OK then meet me at Derek's" katerina said.

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..." Stiles said.

"just meet us here, okay?" Katerina said before she hung up.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott said looking at the place.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha." Derek said throwing piece to wood.

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott said as katerina said walking to Isaac touching the place where the wound was.

" Not on the inside." Derek said.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha." Scott asked while katerina looked away from them.

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek said.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me." Scott said as he touched his left arm.

* * *

" Is it me or is beacon hills turning into more like beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" Lydia says to Allison when a the mysterious girl come up to them.

"Where's Scott McCall and Katerina Rose?" The girl said.

"who are you?" Allison asked.

"where's Scott and katerina?" The girl asked urgently.

"They had to leave. They were supposed to be back in class... " Allison asked but was cut off.

"are they coming back?" The girl said as she grabbed Allison and lydia's wrist.

"Hey, easy with the physicality, sweetheart." Lydia said and the girl grabs both her and allison's wrist before she ran off.

"Well, she bruised me." Lydia says looking at her wrist.

"Huh. Me too." Allison says touching her wrist thinking of the girl that ran off and wondered what she wanted with katerina and Scott.

* * *

Stiles arrived not long and Derek helped Scott with his tattoo problem

"Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right?" Derek says flashing his red eyes.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott says as he traced a symbol in the dust.

"Why is this so important to you? Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Derek asked

" To mark something. " Katerina answers.

"Well, that's in tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound."I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott says.

Derek: For what?

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott says

"like an open wound." Katerina says knowing the feeling as she looked at Isaac.

"Yeah."

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek says as he lit a blow torch.

"Ah, that's great." Stiles says sarcastically.

"Do it."

"Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles went to leave but derek grabbed him

"Nope. I need you both to hold him down." Derek says

" Oh, my God." Stiles says as he and Katerina grab a hold of scott's shoulder.

Derek place the blow torch on scott's tattoo and he yelled in pain.

"Hold him." Derek says.

Scott continued to yell and transformed then passed out.

* * *

Scott gasped as he regained consciousness and looked at his arm to see his tattoo.

"Aah! Aah! It worked." Scott said touching it.

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles says.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral." Scott says making katerina smile.

" Studying for the sat?" Stiles asks

" Yep." Scott said smiling.

"Nice." Stiles said as he, Scott and Kateriba went to leave but we're stopped by Scott.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked.

"Go home, Scott." Derek asked.

"He's right Scott, lets go." Katerina said.

"And why only one side?" Scott asked. He then released his claws and scratched a piece off then continued scratched then rest off.

"Scott." Derek says as he walked up to him.

Scott kept scratching until he saw the alpha' s symbol.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha." Scott realized and he put two and two together.

"How many are there?" He asked

" A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack." Katerina said.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica." Derek says.

"Peter, Isaac, katerina and I have been looking for him for the last four months." Derek says and stiles and Scott looked shocked and looked at katerina.

" Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott says.

" With all the help I can get." Derek says. Just then Isaac regained consciousness. He looked around but didn't see who he was looking for.

" Where is she? Where's the girl? Isaac asked.

"What girl?" Derek asked

* * *

The mysterious girl had hidden in the boys locker room where she took the alphas until Kali took her down.

"Beautiful. But defiant, aren't you?" Deucalion says as he touches her face making her shy away.

"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of them." She says weak.

"Of a teenage boy and girl?" Deucalion scoffs.

"Of the man and women they'll become." She says.

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat... get someone else to do it for you." Deucalion says.

The girl then knew who he was talking about and gasped.

" Derek." She says before deucalion slashed her throat.

* * *

That was chapter one and wow that was so much writing and changing for me. I hope you guys liked it remember to review, follow and favorite.


	2. chaos rising

Hey everybody new chapter. Hope you like it

* * *

Katerina,Scott and Stiles were all headed to stiles' friend heather's birthday party and Katerina and Scott were a on defence about it.

As they walked Scott and katerina both had a look on their face.

"What?" Stiles asked Katerina noticing the looks on her and scott's face.

"What, what do you mean, "what"?" Scott asked.

" I mean "what," and you know what." Stiles says.

" "What" what?" Katerina says giggling.

"That look you guys were giving." Stiles points out.

"I didn't give a look." Scott said.

"Yah me either." Katerina said.

"Oh, there was a distinct look." Stiles says.

" What look?" Katerina says.

'The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party." Stiles says while katerina and Scott exchange looks.

" It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school's party." Scott answered for both him and Kat.

"What? Would you..." Stiles groans.

" God, one drink, all right? You'll both be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia. No wories Tonight, we're moving on." Stiles says trying to lift their spirits.

"You're right." Katerina smiles.

"That's right I'm right." Stiles says pointing to himself.

"Moving on." Scott said smiling.

"Onward and upward." Stiles says appointing to the sky.

"Ok let's do this before I change my mind." Katerina says.

"Well that's progress. Now both of you look at me." Stiles says.

"How's my breath smell?" Scott asked katerina.

" I'm not smelling your breath." Katerina says.

"Do you have any gum?" Scott asked worried.

"No. No gum. You're fine." Stiles says.

"Can you at least tell us what kind of party this is?" Scott asked .

"A birthday party. Now let's go." Stiles says walking faster and katerina and Scott give each other looks before sighing and continued walking.

* * *

Soon enough they finally made it to Heather's party.

"Stiles! Hi." Heather said walking up to him.

"Hey. There's the birthday gir..." stiles says but was cut off by Heather kissing him.

They all were shocked.

"so glad that you made it." Heather says.

" Me too." Stiles says shocked.

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." Heather said as she grabbed his

hand.

" Yes." Stiles said as she went to take him downstairs and gave Scott a thumbs up and Scott who smiled.

Katerina rolled her eyes and walked next to Scott.

"Hey." Scott said to a girl who gave him a look and walked off leaving Scott confused.

"Come on let's get a drink." Katerina said grabbing scott's hand leading them to the table.

* * *

While katerina and Scott were talking he got a text from Allison telling him to meet her outside.

"This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?" Scott said.

"I need to show you something." Allison said showing him her wrist where the girl grabbed her.

Katerina watched from inside.

"Ugh screw this." Katerina sais before she went out the back door and went home.

* * *

Katerina, derek and Isaac were waiting for Peter to show up to help Isaac with his memories.

" You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him." Isaac said as he paced back and forth.

" You'll be fine." Derek said as he looked at a book. Next to him was katerina sitting on the desk looking at the magnify glass.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac complained.

" He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek stated.

"You know Katerina doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust her." Isaac said getting a smile from her.

Ever since their break up things have been awkward but things were slowly going back to normal.

" Do you trust me?" Derek said annoyed.

"Yeah. I still don't like him." Isaac complained.

" Nobody likes him." Katerina stated making derek chuckle.

Suddenly the loft's door open island peter makes an entrance.

"Boys and katerina . F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter said.

"Ok, we don't like you. Now shut up and help us." Katerina said dead in the eye. Derek sat back amused and chuckling.

"Fair enough." He said as he extends his claws.l and took his coat off.

" Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter said to Isaac as he was sitting in a chair looking worried and katerina and Derek sat next to each other on his couch.

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Peter asked looking at his neck.

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac worried.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter said.

"Wait, does that mean that you... " Isaac said before peter shoved his claws into isaac's neck.

Katerina jumped into her seat worried for Isaac and Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

Peter then see flashes of Boyd and someone else in the bank.

"Wait, I see them." Peter said as his eyes turn blue.

" What'd you see?" Katerina asks.

Peter then sees deucalion before he took his claws out and saw derek and katerina hold hands.

Katerina then let's go of derek's hand and goes to check on Isaac.

"Hey are you ok?" Katerina asks worried.

"Yah." Isaac says.

"I saw.. It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes." Peter pants.

"But you saw something." Derek says.

"Isaac found them." Peter said panting.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked.

" I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." Peter says.

"But you did see them." Derek inforces.

"worse. " peter said.

"Deucalion." Katerina says.

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Peter said,

"What does it mean? " Katerina asks.

"He's gonna kill them." Derek states

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead. " Peter says.

"The next full moon?" Derek says.

"Tomorrow night." Katerina says.

* * *

Afterwards derek and katerina went to the school after Scott called katerina to bring derek over for something.

"I don't see anything." Derek said as he looks at Allison and lydia's bruises.

"Look again." Scott urges.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked Scott.

" It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott pointed out.

"It's nothing." Derek says.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." Katerina says with a smile while Lydia looked impressed.

"They're trying to help." Scott said.

"These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek says with a tone.

"And you forgot that this one tried to kill us with her psychotic fetish." Katerina says staring at Allison who only glares at derek and her.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right?" Stiles says.

"Yet." Katerina says but stiles ignores it.

" Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles says trying to ease the tension between Derek, Alison and katerina.

"My mother died." Allison stated to katerina.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Katerina stated back with a glint in her eye.

"That girl was looking for Scott and you, I'm here to help him, not you." Allison says.

"Huh you wanna help? Find something real." Katerina says before she left the room with Scott in tow and Derek leaving as well.

Scott caught up with katerina who he stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"Katerina... Give her a chance. Okay, she's on our side now." Scott pleaded as he grabbed her face.

"Look Scott I'll do many things fir you cause your my best friend and I love you but her... I can't ok not yet." Katerina says.

Scott smiles at what she said.

"Ok fine I get that just promise me you'll give her a chance?" Scott asked.

Katerina thought until she agreed.

"Ok I'll try." She said and Scott smiles making her smile as well before they hugged.

What they didn't notice was Allison watching the whole thing along with derek who left as soon as they hugged.

Stiles soon found them both and continued the alpha conversation.

"Okay, what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked as the trio walked down the halls.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Katerina states when she and Scott stopped when the twins walked passed.

"Okay, what, like Derek? Like they're recruiting? Stiles asked but katerina and Scott continued to stare at the twins they felt a strange sensation they couldn't describe. They continued to stare until stiles intervened.

"Hey, Scott,Katerina. You guys coming?" Stiles asked and they nodded and continued to walk with stiles but katerina could only think those are the same twins she saw when she was at her locker yesterday.

* * *

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" The coach asked and scott's hand went up.

" Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?" The coach answered looking for someone with the answer.

"Uh, no, coach, I know the answer." Scott replied.

"Hahahahaha Oh, you're serious." The coach said with a straight face.

"Yes. Risk and reward." Scott says.

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter." The coach said.

Stiles went to take out a quarter but when he did the XXL condom fell out of his pocket.

"Stilinski, I think you, uh... You dropped this. And congratulations." The coach said while stiles looked mortified and katerina just laughed.

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch coach. That's how you do it. Okay. Katerina. Risk, reward." The coach went to Katerina.

"What's the reward?" Katerina asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." The coach said.

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it. Katerina stated.

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really." The coach said disappointed as he walked away. Scott and stiles laughed at the scene.

"McCall. Risk, reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the... the quiz. And... and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward... No work at all. Or choose not to play." The coach said to Scott.

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked.

" No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience... all factors affecting the what's it gonna be, McCall?More work, no work, or choose not to play?" The coach said.

Scott lifted up the quarter but then set it down signalling him choosing not to play.

"Okay no play. Who's next? Who wants the quarter?" The coach asked and stiles slaps his books and the coach give him the quarter.

" There ya go! There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up. All right, Stilinski." The coach yells clapping his hands.

"Stiles." Stiles' dad called him.

"Yeah, coach, I got it." Stiles says with the quarter ready to throw it.

"Stiles." Stiles' dad says and stiles looks up.

As soon stiles went outside to talk to his dad while Scott and katerina looked at each other and katerina listened in to the conversation.

"I couldn't find her. I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends. Has no one really seen her since last night?" Stiles asked.

"No. We put out an A.P.B., but, Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her." Stiles' dad said.

"Me?" Stiles asked shocked.

"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. All right?" Stiles' dad asked and stiles walked back into the classroom.

"Yes!" Katerina cheered as she made the quarter into the cup.

"Reward! Okay, who's next?" The coach asked when Greenberg put his hand up.

"Greenberg, put your hand down. You don't have a chance." The coach said making katerina laugh.

* * *

After class katerina, Scott and stiles talked about heather's disappearance.

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Stiles asked.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Katerina shrugged.

"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" Scott asked.

"Scott, I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her." Stiles said.

"Then we need Isaac to remember." Scott said.

"How? Katerina and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?" Stiles asked and scott just shrugged.

"Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about 'em." Katerina said.

* * *

After school Katerina,Scott, and Derek met up with Deaton who had a plan to get isaac's memories back. When they arrived katerina and Scott had placed ice into a tub,

'Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." Deaton said as Isaac looked at the tub.

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac stated.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton said.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Katerina worried.

"Very slow. " Deaton said.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek said.

"Nearly dead." Deaton said and everyone got quiet.

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac said worried.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked as Katerina touched the water and hissed at the coldness. She noticed the look on isaac's face.

"Its not that cold." Katerina says sarcastically offering a small smile

"No. No, not really. " Isaac stated then behind them they heard a snap of a rubber glove who was stiles playing with one.

"What?" Stiles said and katerina raised her eyebrows.

All 5 of them then looked away and stiles took the glove off,

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek said to isaac as he put his hands to the side of the tub.

Isaac then looked at him before taking his shirt off and reluctantly going in the tub. He gasped at the coldness and Scott and Derek put their hands on each side of his shoulders before pushing him in.

As soon as he was under he pushed back up eyes gold and transformed.

"Get him back under. Hold him." Deaton said as Scott and Derek tries to push him back up.

"We're trying!" Derek said before katerina helped and pushed him down all the way.

Soon Isaac stopped struggling and he was dead pale with blue lips.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton said to everyone.

"Yes. I can hear you." Isaac shivers.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Deaton asked.

"Yes." Isaac says and then Seaton looks at all of them and katerina nods before he continued.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again." Deaton asked and then Isaac starts to panic and shift in the rub.

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." Isaac stutters and shakes.

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton says and tries to relax Isaac.

"I don't wanna do that." And Isaac grabs katerina's wrist.

"It's all right." Deaton reassures him.

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac repeats and tightens his grib on katerina's wrist.

"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton questions and katerina rubs isaac's hand trying to calm him.

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac stutters.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty. Like an abandoned building?" Deaton questions and Isaac freaks out in his memory.

"Isaac? Isaac?" Deaton calls.

"Someone's here. Someone's here." Isaac yells and he tries to move in the tub.

"Isaac, relax." Deaton said but it doesn't work.

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac yells and he opens his eyes and shakes in the tub causing water to spew out.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." Deaton said.

Isaac then has flashes of his memory and sees deucalion by the bank door.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac says.

"Is he talking to Erica? " Deaton asks.

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them." Isaac says as he see deucalion talking to someone.

"Can you hear anything else?They're 're worried what they'll do during the 're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Deaton asked.

"Wait,If they're locked in together on the full moon, won't they tear each other apart?" Katerina whispered and Deaton looked back to Isaac.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton asked.

"They're here. They... They..." Isaac starts to panic since again and grabs scott's wrist this time.

"It's all right." Deaton eases.

"No." Isaac yells.

"Just tell us..." Deaton said.

Isaac then flashes to his memory where he is being founded by Kali.

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac yells in panic and Derek had had enough and grabs Isaac.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek yells.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac responds as his eyes open in fright.

"Just tell me where you are." Derek yells.

"Derek stop it! Your confusing him." Katerina yells but he ignores her.

"I can't see!" Isaac yells as he spits water out.

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are." Derek yells.

"His heart rate... he could go into shock." Deaton says.

"Derek, let him go!" Katerina yells.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek continues to yell.

"I see a body! It's erica!" Isaac yells.

"Isaac where are you!" Derek yells and katerina pushes him away.

"A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Isaac says before he goes out if his hypnosis and jumps out if the tub.

Katerina grabs a towel and wraps it around him.

Everyone stands still and quiet.

"What?" Isaac questions.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles said,

"No." Isaac shakes his head.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles said.

"What body?" Isaac asks.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Katerina says quietly.

* * *

Afterwards everyone had a debate on what Isaac said about Erica.

"She's not dead." Derek argued to stiles.

"Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles says looking back at derek.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Katerina asked.

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles says.

"Oh well that rounds it out to everybody." Katerina says sarcastically.

"maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott said to Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac replies.

"What if that's how Erica died?" Katerina says while they all looked at her so she continued on.

"They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives." Katerina explains.

"like a werewolf thunderdome." Stiles asks.

"Excatly." Katerina says.

" Then we get them out tonight." Derek says strongly.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton warns while katerina nods.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek argues.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Argues back

"We need a plan." Scott says.

"And obviously a good one considering we are walking into the home of an alpha pack who might be expecting this." Katerina says and stiles nods to what she said.

"Ok then how are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asks.

"Uh, I think someone already did. "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles says looking at his phone.

"How long?" Derek asks.

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles says and katerina rolls her eyes.

"You know I doubt there's gonna be a website on how to rob a bank." Katerina says crossing her arms and walking to stiles' jeep with Scott by her side sticking at her comment.

* * *

Apparently a few minutes meant a few hours. Katerina was on the bed snoring, stiles was on the edge of the bed half of him on the floor drooling with papers around him and Scott was asleep on a rolley chair.

"Boys. Hey, time to wake up. " stiles' dad says looking at the chaos in the room not waking up.

"Boys." He called out again and still not answer from any from the three.

"Boys!" He yelled at the three woke up, stiles falling off the bed and Scott falling off the chair and katerina jumping up.

"I got to get to work. You two get to school." Stiles' dad said before he went to walk away.

"Dad! Heather?" Stiles yelled with a paper stuck to his cheek.

"No, nothing yet." He said before walking away.

"We've been at it for 10 hours and nothing. Seriously how hard is it to find a way to break into a bank." Katerina muttered before yawning.

"Apperently a lot." Stiles muttered back throwing the paper on the floor.

"We're gonna find something." Scott said uprising and sat back on the chair.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead." Stiles says sitting on the floor looking at the paper and katerina sat with Scott on the rolley chair resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we still have time." Scott said with spirit.

"Is this whole, like, "remain optimistic "in the face of complete and utter disaster" thing a part of the "be a better Scott McCall" program?" Katerina asked lifting her head up and looking at him.

"Uh, not if it doesn't work." Scott replied and katerina rolled her eyes and chuckled and place her shoulder back on his shoulder.

"No, it works." Stiles said grabbing a piece of paper discovering something.

"Oh, dad! Dad? Dad!" Stiles says yelling running out the door.

Scott grabbed the paper and found stiles' dad capturing the robbers of the national bank.

Scott and katerina looked at each other

After driving Scott's house katerina had dressed there from the clothes she had left there and the three had then driven to school talking about the plan.

"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark." Scott said fixing the straps of his backpack.

"'Kay. What do we do till then?" Stiles asked as they walked into the school.

"Well, right now? We've got English." Katerina says and they all chuckle walking into class.

* * *

After school Scott, katerina and stiles had met derek at his loft at night to talk about the plan.

"Okay. You see this?" Stiles says pointing to a box in the blue print.

"This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the ." stiles says while katerina looks confused.

"Can we fit in there?" Katerina asks.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..." Stiles says before he was cut off.

"look, forget the drill." Derek says looking at the plans.

"Sorry?" Stiles says in mockery.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asks Stiles.

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles says sarcastically.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek says with a smile.

" Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared." Stiles says and Derek rolls his eyes and makes a fist and katerina and Scott look at each other chuckling.

"This is not gonna end well" Katerina whispers to Scott who nods at her,

"Big, bad , look at , see this?" Stiles says grabbing derek's wrist and putting his hand up in front if derek's wrist.

"That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." Stiles says before derek got irritated and Derek punched stiles' hand making stiles cry out in pain.

"AHH!" Stiles crying out holding his hand and moving away from derek.

"He could do it." Stiles says with thumbs out.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asks and they all look at Peter.

"Don't look at me.I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter says smugly and katerina rolls her eyes

"So What were just gonna let them die?" Katerina argues at Peter.

"One of them is already dead." Peter says.

"We don't know that." Derek argues to Peter.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." Peter says sweetly.

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles says and Peter glares at him.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter said and that made katerina think of risk and reward.

"What about you?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles says

"Not you." Derek says

"Got it." Stiles nods and katerina just chuckles.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott says firmly.

"But? " derek asks.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asks.

"Well we'll find out cause I'm going for Boyd." Katerina says and Derek smiles while Scott side hugs her.

* * *

When they arrived at the bank something didn't seem right to katerina.

"What?" Derek asks noticing the look on her face.

"There's just something wrong that I can't describe." Katerina says.

"The moon's rising, katerina. What is it?" Derek asks

Ok so deucalion knows that we found Isaac and we were some how get his memories back to the day he found boyd and Erica. And he knew that we would find them in the bank yet he didn't move then to another location." Katerina explains.

"Which means what?"

"So he must have something or done something so that he wins." Katerina says.

"Time running out, Katerina." Derek says.

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?" Katerina says.

"We don't have time to figure out why he did or he didn't. If we do nothing then Boyd and Erica are dead." Derek says before hopping onto the ladder and climbing up.

Scott side hugs her and climbs up and katerina buffs before looking at the ladder and climbing on as well.

* * *

After climbing in the vent derek punched threw the wall and found Boyd.

"Boyd? Boyd? It's me. It's Derek." Derek says calmly since Boyd was having the effects of the full moon and was growling.

"Stiles, now is not the best time." Scott says as he answers his phone.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." Stiles says and katerina looks confused as she hears the conversation.

"What does that mean?" Katerina and Scott says at the same time.

"We're here to get you out, okay?" Derek says to Boyd

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months. " Stiles say through the phone and katerina is in horror.

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter says through the phone.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles starts

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you,Derek and katerin just stepped into the colosseum." Peter says and katerina rubs her temple.

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott says freaked out.

Out of the shadow a girl comes out growling.

"Cora?" Derek whispers a pain look in his face.

"Who?" Katerina asks but derek does not answer, too shocked to see his sister alive.

"Cora?" Derek asks again not believing that she was here.

'Derek, get out. Get out now!" Cora growls.

"Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" Stiles calls out but Scott doesnot answer and the call drops.

"No. No! Wait!" Katerina yells at ms. Morell but she ignores her and places the mountain ash creating a full circle around the vault trapping them all in.

Boyd and Cora then transform and attack.

Cora attacks derek while Boyd attacks Scott and katerina.

Katerina punches him in the gut and Scott pushes him away.

Derek tries not hurting her and pushes her against a pillar.

"You know her?" Scott says panting as he, katerina and Derek lean against a wall.

"She's my sister, my younger sister." Derek yells panting.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Katerina yells back.

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!" Derek says before they all get attacks again.

Katerina pushes Cora against a wall and moves to kick boyd.

"Look out!" Allison yells as she comes running to the three going to break the seal.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek yells holding cora's wrist trying to get her not to claw him.

Boyd then stuck his claws into katerina and pushed her up against the wall. Scott angrily clawed boyd's back and pushed him away.

"Hey are you ok." Scott asked as he helped katerina up looking at her wound.

She nods and sees Boyd coming back.

"Boyd!" Allison yells distracting boyd and breaks the seal.

Cora and Boyd see and run out the vault. Derek angrily runs to Allison grabbing her.

"What were you thinking?" Derek yells.

"That I had to do something.' Allison says getting out of our grip.

" She saved our lives." Scott says helping out katerina.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek yells at Scott.

Katerina then goes to Derek calming him down.

"Hey calm down." Katerina says grabbing derek arm.

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison yells and goes to walk away.

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." Katerina yells having enough of her.

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison argues.

"And what about your mother?" Katerina argues back.

" What do you mean?" Allison says and katerina stays quiet.

" Tell her, Scott." Derek says looking at Scott.

"What does she mean, Scott? What does she mean?" Allison ask but Scott does not answer.

* * *

**Review, favorite follow!**!


	3. fireflies

1x03 fireflies

New chapter !

* * *

After the whole bank fiasco Scott, Katerina and Derek split up to search for Boyd and Cora.

Scott and katerina found boyd attacking 2 kids luckily the jar of fireflies distracted him long enough to get the kids out of there.

"You lost them?" Derek yelled through the phone.

"Yeah, we kind of had to." Katerina said through the phone.

"Wasn't exactly the plan." Derek muttered.

"I know, which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for me and katerina to handle. We've got to do this together." Scott said taking the phone.

"Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you guys meet me here?" Derek asked and Scott looked at katerina who nodded.

"Yeah. We just got to drop something off first." Scott said hanging up and looking at the boy clinging to him and the girl clinging to katerina.

"Come on let's get them home." Katerina said and Scott nodded and they walked side by side with the kids still clinging on them out if the woods.

* * *

After Scott and katerina dropped off the two little kids they met up with derek.

"Hey look." Katerina said pointing to the footprints.

"Is it them?" Scott asked as Derek analyzed the foot prints.

Derek nodded and katerina let out a breath.

"Guess we're not the only ones who decided to stick together." Katerina muttered looking at the prints.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked Derek.

" I don't know." Derek said as he got up.

"Derek... I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?" Scott asked.

"I hope not." Katerina says.

* * *

Katerina, Derek and Scott had wolf speeded around the woods trying to find Boyd and Cora. While they were running Katerina though of what happened in the bank just before Cora and Boyd left.

_Flashback_

_As katerina left Allison and Scott to talk she decided to look for Erica. She walked around and found the smell of ammonia. She slowly walked to the door and slowly turned the door and she let out a scream which she muffled with her sleeve as she saw erica's decomposing body. _

_She let out a few tears as she saw her friends body._

_Derek came to her as he heard her scream and saw what she screamed for. Erica's body. She turned and his in his shoulder._

_He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as they kept looking at her body._

_Katerina finally moved so derek could grab her body and picked her up._

_Derek carried her body away from the closet and found Scott and Allison who were shocked to see erica's body in derek's arms._

_Scott saw the pained look on katerina's face and quickly ran up to hug her. He knew that they were close and seeing her friend dead body must have given her a shock._

_Derek looked down sadly seeing that one of his pack member was dead._

* * *

Isaac had found Cora going to attack Caitlin.

Isaac jumped down from the trees and smirked as he saw Cora growl at him.

Derek emerged from the trees and growled at her while Scott and katerina surrounded her away from Caitlin.

Cora growled and ran back into the woods being perused by Derek, Isaac and Scott.

"Are you okay?" Katerina asked as looked at Caitlin.

"What?" Caitlin breathed out looking at what Cora once was.

"Are you all right? You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can." Katerina said before she ran back into the woods.

* * *

Sometime later after they lost Cora Stiles called Scott about the dead person at the pool.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. " Stiles says and Katerina tips a little as she has an ear to scott's phone.

"It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised." Stiles exclaims and katerina laughs and grabs on to scott's shoulder so she doesn't fall making Scott smile.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Katerina says.

"Make sure it was them? Katerina, who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles says and katerina shrugs.

"I don't know but dude it's beacon hills and there's a full moon that's when the crazies come out." Katerina says moving her fingers like a witch.

"Who knows a witch may come out of the woods and use you as a human voodoo doll or a raging psychopath comes and decides to rips people's throats out." Katerina says shrugging and derek and Isaac smiled at her comment.

"Please just do it." Scott said and he hung up the phone.

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." Derek says.

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott says.

"We don't know that remember witches, psychopath." Katerina says wiggling her finger and Scott rolled his eyes.

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek yells.

"Derek." Scott warns.

"But they can't be that fast on foot."

"hey killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault." Scott says.

"It's my fault." Derek says blaming himself.

"It's not your fault but we need help." Katerina says.

"We have Isaac now." Derek says motioning to Isaac.

"I mean real help." Katerina says giving the 'really that's help' look.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid." Scott interferes.

"We'll catch 'em." Derek states.

"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac says.

"Yah considering how the suns coming up soon." Katerina says crossing her arms.

"I don't know. Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em." Derek says and katerina shakes her head.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do. And I think that's what deucalion wants for you to kill them." Katerina said.

"But what if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac asks

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." Katerina says and looks at Scott who knows what she's thinking.

"Who?" Derek asks.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott says and he and katerina run out of the woods and track down Chris argent.

"What if katerina's right about deucalion." Isaac ask suddenly as he and Derek walk to Derek's car tracking Scott and katerina.

"Now why would deucalion want me to kill Boyd and Cora?" Derek asks.

"Cause he's a raging psychotic alpha who came here for a reason." Isaac points out before it get quiet.

* * *

"Look there he is." Katerina says as she points to Chris.

They see him bend down and pick up a bag with its things in it and walk up to him.

He then turns around and points a gun at them.

"Oh crap. Hi Mr. Agrent. I see your day going good" katerina says playfully holding her hands up.

"Uh, hi." Scott says in shock.

"Um we would like your help. Capturing two werewolves." Katerina says.

"No thanks. I'm done with that." Chris said.

"Oh come on please. We need your help Capturing our friend Boyd and derek's sister." Katerina complains to him.

"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? And second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name." Chris says.

"Boyd is his last name." Katerina says while all Scott does is stare at the gun.

"What's his first name?" Chris asks.

"Vernon." Katerina says and Scott finally speaks up.

"Eh. And just curious, is there a reason the gun is still pointed at us?" Scott says

"Well, there's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you both." Chris says before putting the gun down

"I get that." Scott says

"Scott, Katerina I watched my father brainwash my daughter... Almost turn her into a killer. That world... your world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?" Chris asks.

"Ok you got a point but people still need you to help." Katerina says with a smile.

"And because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them." Scott finishes.

" I'm sorry. I can't help you." Chris says as he puts th bags in his car and shuts it.

"Um... Do you think you could do us, like, one little, tiny favor?" Scott asks.

* * *

Not too long Chris is giving Scott and katerina a ride much to his dismay.

"Left or straight?" Chris asked.

"Left. Sorry. It's right around the corner. That parking lot there. Yeah, just a little further up, right here." Scott says and they pull up to a crime scene.

"Thanks again for the ride." Katerina says while Chris watched the scene.

"They did this? Boyd and..." Chris starts,

"Cora." Scott finished.

* * *

" Where's the last place you saw them? You're tracking them by print?" Chris says deciding to help them track Cora and Boyd.

"Trying to. But sadly failing." Katerina says leaning on on Scott.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's." Chris says pointing to boyd's shoe print.

"and these..." pointing to the other prints.

"are Cora's." Isaac says and Chris shakes his head.

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." Chris says and katerina shakes her head.

"Listen, I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit." Chris says.

"So what do we do?" Derek asks.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred Miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris says and he gives each of them a pair of infrared goggles.

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek says flashing his red eyes and katerina rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive." Chris says and they all walk to a cliff that shows the entire beacon hills.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" Katerina asks.

" Nine years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek says.

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Chris asks and Derek shakes his head.

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris asks and Scott looks in embarrassment.

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott says and Isaac laughs.

"What about you katerina?" Chris asks looking at her.

"Well right now all I'm focusing on is trying not to turn." Katerina says and they all walk away from the cliff.

* * *

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills." Chris says.

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Katerina asks.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds." Chris says looking at the footprints.

"And who knows when that need gets satiated?" He questions.

"We can't kill them." Scott firmly says.

"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek says.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?" Chris asks.

"You want to trap them inside?" Katerina asks.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Chris says.

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac says.

"You're sure the school's empty?

"It has to be. What moron would stay in that's school after hours? " Katerina says before Chris shows them another of his hunter tools.

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." Chris says before turning on the emitter.

" god, no kidding!" Isaac yells before the four cover their ears for a second.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asks.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris says and Derek looks at katerina and Scott who look back at him.

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac says and katerina gives him a' really?' Look.

"It's going to work. It'll work." Scott said and katerina walks over to him and puts an arm around him.

"That's right Scotty use that positive energy just in case this plan fails or they decide to rip us into shred and eat our intestines and leave our eyes so we can watch." Katerina says sarcastically with a smile.

"Who are you? " Isaac whispers and Derek laughs before they all go there desperate ways to plan the emitters around the woods.

* * *

Katerina planted her last emitter and was going to find Scott when she felt her dizzy.

She looked up at the sky and saw the moon and felt her nails grow and started to turn.

"Oh no! No no!" Katerina whispered as she fully turned.

She growled but was resisting and calmed herself. She felt her nails grow down and felt herself shrift back to normal.

"Ugh." Katerina muttered and she played on the ground and looked up to see fireflies.

"That's weird fireflies don't glow in California." Katerina muttered as she looked at the fireflies buzzing around.

* * *

Katerina met up with the gang in the school each one blocking a door so they go in through the cafeteria doors and into the basement.

Boyd and Cora came into the school where they saw Isaac. They quickly jumped over him and on to the roof.

"Oh great." Isaac muttered.

"Come on." Chris said as he and Isaac went in the school and met up with Derek, Katerina and Scott.

"They're not going through the school. They're going over it." Scott said.

"Well that's a problem." Katerina muttered.

"The red doors, someone has to get them open." Chris said.

"Someone has to drive them inside." Scott says.

"I'll go." Chris says about to go.

"No. I'm faster." Isaac says before running off.

"Oh I hope this works." Katerina mutters.

"I'll work." Scott says patterning her back smiling at her.

* * *

Some how Isaac did open the doors and Boyd and Cora spotted katerina, Scott and Derek and growled.

"Come and get us." Derek muttered before the three ran down the stairs with Boyd and Cora on the trail.

Derek, Katerina and Scott entered the boiler room and hid from Boyd and Cora who entered as well.

Boyd and Cora looked for the three while derek, Katerina and Scott quickly ran out and locked it. They banged on it growling trying to get it opened but couldn't and slowly the growling decreased until it stopped.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott muttered breathing heavily like Derek and Katerina.

"It worked." Katerina said smiling resting on the stairs.

"What are you hearing?" Derek asked as he saw Scott putting an ear to the door.

"Heartbeats." Scott said but suddenly looked worried.

"Both of 'em?" Derek muttered with his eyes closed.

"Actually... Three of them." Scott muttered and derek's eyes opened and he heard the heartbeats and went to open the door but was stopped by katerina's hand closing it.

"What are you doing?" Katerina asks

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you." Scott says

"That's why I'm going in alone." Derek says going to open the door but was stopped.

"Derek don't." Katerina says grabbing his arm with tears in her eyes.

"I have to." Derek says and he notices her worried look.

"I'll be okay." Derek says with a smile as he grabs her cheek.

Scott looks at the scene and wonders if they're was more to there relationship than they we're letting on.

"Close the door behind me and keeps it shut." Derek says looking at Scott who nods.

Derek looks at katerina one more rime before going into the boiler room.

Scott closes the door like Derek asks and hugs katerina.

"Hey he's gonna be ok. He's derek He survives everything." Scott says and katerina laughs and smiles.

Scott then kisses her cheek and hugs her once more reassuring her that derek will be okay.

* * *

After a while Scott and katerina sitting on the stairs holding hands heard Isaac yell.

"Scott, Katerina The sun's coming up. Scott! The sun's coming up!" Isaac yells.

Scott and katerina run into the boiler room and saw derek bloody and tired with an unconscious Boyd and Cora.

"There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." Derek breaths out and Scott and Isaac take their unconscious bodies out of their boiler room.

Derek's stands up and katerina grabs him seeing as he was about to fall.

"Oh no your not. I'll take care of the teacher you go." Katerina says and guides derek out before going back in.

"Ms. Blake?" Katerina questions as she see her teacher cowering down on the floor.

"Katerina?" She questions and katerina extends her hand which Ms. Blake takes.

"What were those things?" She ask katerina.

"The less you know the better." Katerina says ans walks Ms. Blake out the boiler room.

* * *

Katerina went to derek's loft to check up in him.

"Hey I how are you?" Katerina asks Derek who looks better.

"I'm good thanks." Derek says.

Katerina then looks at boyd's and cora's unconscious bodies.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Katerina asks.

"Um yah just a few scratches." Derek says.

"I want to thank you I've never seen any one care for me the way you do." Derek says and katerina smiles.

"Yah well I care for my friends" Katerina smiles and Derek smiles back at her.

They look at each other nit able to look away.

Katerina's phone rang breaking the connection and looks at her phone.

"I have to go stiles needs me." Katerina says and Derek nods

"Goodbye derek." Katerina says with a smile.

"Goodbye katerina." Derke says smiling back at her until she leaves the loft.

* * *

Katerina met up with scott and stiles at the hospital's morgue.

"Wow stiles great hangout." Katerina says sarcastically when she walks into the morgue.

"So what are we talking about?" Katerina says as she sat on a table.

" Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott says and katerina nods

"But you guys are gonna wish they did." Stiles says.

"Why?" Scott and katerina simultaneously.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in." Stiles says.

"It's called the threefold death." Stiles continues.

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Scott says.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Stiles says.

"Probably a witch or a raging psychopath." Katerina says in a sing-song voice reminding stiles of their last conversation.

* * *

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	4. unleashed

3x04 unleashed

* * *

Katerina walked into derek's loft hoping to see Boyd.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Derek asked when he noticed Katerina walking in.

"I wanted to see Boyd. How is he?" Katerina asked Derek.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Derek asked as he smiled and pointed to the kitchen.

She smiled at derek and walked into the kitchen to see Boyd sitting there eating.

"Hey your okay." Katerina said as she ran to him and hugged him.

He hugged her back happy to see him friend again.

"Yah I didn't hurt you to bad did I. Derek told me everything about last night. " Boyd said feeling guilty.

"Um not really barely a scratch." Katerina said and Boyd felt even more guilty that he hurt his friend.

"Hey don't worry ok I'm fine every one is fine. You didn't hurt anyone." Katerina said and Boyd smiles.

"Are you going to school?" Katerina asks and Boyd nods.

"Ok so get ready and I'll give you a ride." Katerina says smiling.

"Ok." Boyd says and leaves to get dressed.

"That's the first time I've seen him smile since we got back." Katerina heard a voice behind her.

"Um hi your Cora right. Hi I'm katerina." Katerina says looking at Cora with a smile.

"Oh I know my brother told me about you. You know he's the first person he told me about." Cora said and katerina looked shocked.

"Oh yah?" Katerina asked as Cora sat down and katerina Sat in front of her.

"Mmhm then he told me about my uncle who apparently turned crazy and killed a whole bunch of people." Cora said and katerina looked awkward.

"Oh he told you of him." Katerina muttered about him.

"Yah and just between us I think he likes you." Cora whispered quietly and katerina looked shocked and looked at derek who was on his bed not paying attention.

Boyd came in and looked at Cora and katerina talking.

"Looks like you guys are getting along." Boyd said and Cora looked at him and smiled.

"Yup." Cora said and katerina nodded coming out of the shock.

"Yah well we got to go we don't want to be late for school. Bye Cora." Katerina said getting up and waving goodbye.

"Bye." Cora said and Boyd waved and walked away with Katerina in tow.

Derek came in soon after they left hoping to talk to Cora.

"I like her." Cora said and went to back to her room.

Derek then looked at where Cora once was and wondered what she and katerina talked about.

* * *

After body and katerina arrived at school Katerina had to do something first.

"You go ahead I have to do something." Katerina said to Boyd pointing to ms. Blake classroom and Boyd nodded and continued walking.

Katerina walked in to see ms Blake back and closed the door.

Ms. Blake turned around and screamed and grabbed a ruler from her desk holding it up as a weapon.

"What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" Ms. Blake checked the last one out and katerina smiled and giggled.

"I was gonna see if you were okay." Katerina says smiling.

"Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I.. it's been debatable for a long time." Ms. Blake says with a small laugh.

Katerina takes away the ruler and looks at it twirling it.

"I think you're gonna be okay." Katerina says handing her the ruler.

"Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say." Ms. Blake says putting the ruler down.

"Well at least I know what we're doing in 6th period." Katerina jokes and ms. Blake laughs.

"And why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for mccarthyism?" Katerina says and ms. Blake looks impressed.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything?" Ms. Blake asks and continues.

"Because I won't." Ms. Blake says with a sigh and katerina smiles and turns to walk away.

"Thank you." Ms. Blake yells and gets katerina's attention who looks at her.

"For saving me." Ms. Blake says and katerina nods and walks out the door.

* * *

School had starts and first period was about to begin.

Katerina heads to the girls locker room.

As she walks she felt a gaze. She turns around and sees aiden there leaning on a locker looking at her.

She meets his gaze and he winks and walks into the boys locker room. Katerina shrugs off the bad feeling and what just happened and walks into the locker room and changes for the cross country run.

With Scott and stiles they were discussing the guy that disappeared without his dog last night in the boys locker room.

"I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog." Scott exclaimed and opened his locker.

"Okay. Was he, like... could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" Stiles says freaked.

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott jokes and laughs at stiles.

"No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing." Scott says and puts his things away.

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott." Stiles says.

" And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means?" Stiles says

" It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!" Stiles yells and a locker slams.

"All right, I'll do it." Danny jokes and stiles yells.

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle." Danny jokes and Scott laughs.

"Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding?" Stiles says nicely.

"Yes, I'm kidding." Danny chuckled and walks away.

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right?" Stiles yells a Danny walks away.

"Well at least if I die I know katerina will too." Stile says with a sigh but then notices scott's face.

"Oh no her too." Stiles yells and Scott nods.

"Sorry bud but I heard from lydia who who from katerina who told her." Scott says and stiles bangs his head with a locker.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. " Scott says and pats Stiles back.

Suddenly Isaac walks in all late.

"Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late." Coach says.

" Sorry, coach." Isaac says as he opens his locker.

"I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season. So work on that." Coach says before he walks out the door.

* * *

Katerina meets Scott and stiles on the field who are talking.

"Hey guys." Katerina says smiling.

"You jusy had to not be a virgin." Stiles yells.

Katerina looks at Scott and looks confused.

"Um what's this about." Katerina asked.

"Um some guy disappeared from the vet and now stiles is paranoid that he's the next target." Scott says.

"Well you dont know that." Katerina says and wraps her arms around stiles.

"Ok so your worried that you might be a sacrifice cause your a virgin?" Katerina teased and stiles looked

bummed.

"Ok well if you are then I'll protect your life with mine and if you die then so will I so we will be ghost buddies. Happy?" Katerina said teasingly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you see good friend right." Stiles says and katerina and Scott laugh.

Isaac behind them both was tying his shoe when he noticed the twins each by his side smirking.

Suddenly the whistle blew and people began to run. The twins looked at Isaac before running.

"Pace yourselves! Come on!" The coach yelled.

"Isaac!" Katerina yelled as she saw Isaac glare at the twins.

"It's them." Isaac said before running off going faster the twins.

"Isaac, wait! Isaac!" Katerina yelled and ran after him. Scott ran after her soon after.

Isaac ran and looked around but couldn't find him out of now where Ethan and aiden have him in a headlock.

"Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden said while Isaac struggled.

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan said and katerina punched him I'm the jaw and Scott punched aiden in the nose.

"That's one." Scott said and aiden fixed his nose.

"That's two." Katerina said and Ethan fixed his jaw.

Ethan and Aiden growl with claws out and glaring red eyes.

Isaac, Scott and Katerina growl right back with claws out and glowing gold eyes.

As they were prepared to take on the twins a scream interrupted them.

"AAAAhhhhh" Katerina heard and they all transformed back and went to the scream and found Kyle tied to a tree dead

"It's him, isn't it?" Isaac asked Scott and katerina.

"Is it?" Katerina asked Scott and he nodded. Katerina looked at the twins ans they looked just as shocked as them.

"Hey, get out of the way. Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence. " the sheriff said pushing the kids away.

"Back up! Everyone back!" The deputy yelled and the kids started to back up.

"Get these kids out of here!" The sheriff said to the deputy.

"Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" Stiles says pointing to the wire around kyle's neck.

"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah?" The sheriff said and stiles went to Scott and katerina.

"Coach, can you give us a hand here?" The sheriff said to the coach.

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid." The coach said blowing his whistle.

"Coach." Katerina said.

"Yeah?" The coach said.

"He was a senior." She said looking at the dead boy.

"Oh." He said and looked away.

"He wasn't on the team, was he?" The coach said and katerina rolled her eyes.

"Aaaaahh Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle! Oh, God!" Ashleyyelled crying.

"Go on. Go. Go." The sheriff said and everyone walked away from the scene.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Katerina said.

"No, no, they knew." Isaac said in anger.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right?" Stiles says.

"Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?" Stiles says

"Oh your not the only one." Katerina muttered.

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac says.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." Stiles says.

"Stiles is right I mean that doesn't look like the twins did it. Plus its beacon hills there's more than just werewolves here." Katerina says and stiles slaps her hand in agreement.

"Scott?" Isaac asks.

"How 'bout you?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know yet." Scott says and katerina sighs.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles says.

"Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?" Scott says and katerina eyes bugged.

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles asks and Katerina nods in agreement with stiles.

"That's a good point too." Scott says to Isaac.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too." Isaac says before walking away.

"Seriously can't we just agree that it's a witch and move on." Katerina says and walks into the locker room to change.

* * *

After the dead kid being found Scott, katerina and Isaac were in Mr. Harris' classroom.

'All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with "momentum"?" Mr. Harris asks.

"They're here for a reason." Isaac whispers to Scott and Katerina.

"Give us a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay? Isaac." Scott says before they go back to the lesson.

"Danny...What do we know about momentum?" Mr. Harris ask Danny.

"It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster it's going." Danny asks.

Isaac then hear and feels the twins outside the door and get angry.

"Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?" Isaac asks and Mr. Harris nods.

"I have to go to the bathroom too." Scott says.

"One at a time." Mr. Harris says and Scott and Katerina look at each other.

* * *

Isaac went outside and saw Ethan and Aiden standing side by side.

* * *

Back in the classroom Scott had been failing to get Mr. Harris to let him out of the class.

"But I really have to go. Like, medical emergency have to go." Scott lied and katerina rolled her eyes in amusement as she watch the wreck happen.

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond, one at a time." Mr. Harris says and Scott sits back down. Katerina pats his shoulders and laughs.

"Unh!" Scott says pretending that he has to go to the bathroom.

"Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?" Mr. Harris says.

"No. No. That's pretty good." Scott says and stops the noise.

* * *

ut of now where aiden hit Ethan in the jaw. Ethan fell and Aiden hit him over again and again. Aiden then pushes Ethan over to Isaac. Suddenly Mr. Harris and the rest of the class hear the noise and she's Isaac with Ethan who's bleeding.

"What is this? What's going on?" Mr. Harris says and Danny walks up to ethan.

"You all right?" Danny says.

"Uh, he just... he just came at me." Ethan lied.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Katerina whispered.

"Nothing the twins aiden attacked him." Isaac said.

"Why would they do that?" Scott says.

"Detention Isaac." Mr. Harris.

"I think we just found out why." Katerina said.

Katerina, Scott and Isaac stood in their own little circle while the rest if the class looked at aiden.

* * *

"Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you." Scott said and aiden walked by katerina who was at her locker checking her out.

"It's not just me." Isaac said as he noticed the look on scott's face.

"What?" Scott said looking at Scott.

"Now they're getting to you." Isaac said.

* * *

Back with stiles he was waiting by kyle's locker when he spotted Boyd there.

"Whoa. Hey, Boyd! I didn't know you were back at school." Stiles said in surprise.

"Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends." Boyd stated.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, so did you, uh... so did you know Kyle?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, we were in junior R.O.T.C. together." Boyd said.

"So you two were friends, then?" Stiles asked.

"I only had two friends. And one of them is dead." Boyd said.

"Oh, sorry." Stiles says before Boyd walked away.

* * *

After class Scott and katerina walked around the school.

"I don't trust them. They want something." Katerina said.

"Me either." Scott said and Scott thought of aiden looking at katerina.

"Look katerina I want you to be careful. Look aiden keeps staring at you and I think they might be after you." Scott said grabbing her arm.

"I'm nit afraid of the twittle Dee and twittle duh ok they can't hurt me cause I'm good with these" Katerina said extending her claws.

"I just dont want you hurt." Scott whispered.

"Hey." Katerina said grabbing his face.

"Nothings gonna happen to me ok so don't worry." Katerina said as Scott looked at her.

Scott hugged her and she hugged back holding him close.

Suddenly they heard noises coming out a closet.

They ran to the noise and saw a vending machine in front of a door.

Scott pushed it away and katerina opened the door. She saw Isaac going to attack Allison. She grabbed him and pinned him down.

"Isaac!" Katerina growled as she wolf out on him. He quickly transformed back as did Katerina.

Scott ran to Allison and checked out her wound.

"Allison." Scott called as he looked at the scratch Mark.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Allison mutters.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to do that." Isaac apologizes.

"I'm okay." Allison says ok.

"I'm so sorry." Isaac apologizes again and katerina looks at allison's wound.

"It's not his fault." Allison says.

"I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt." Scott says and looked at katerina.

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac says.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry." Katerina says smirking.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too." Ms. Blake said.

Katerina and Scott sat next to the twins setting the plan in motion.

Katerina got a text from Allison with Isaac on the bike. She looked at Scott and nodded.

Scott for his backpack and took bike parts and showcased them to Aiden.

"Looks kind of important." Scott said and Katerina smirked.

He then took another piece and showed it to Ethan.

"I have no idea what that thing does." Scott jokes and katerina chuckles. The twins look at her and she winks and smirks at them.

Suddenly they hear a motorcycle outside the class.

"Wait. Aiden, don't!" Ethan yells as aiden takes off and runs outside to see Isaac on his bike.

Isaac stops the motorcycle in front of an angry aiden.

"Get off my bike!" Adien yells and Isaac takes off the helmet.

"No problem." Isaac says and jumps over aiden who gets in the bike.

Then the whole class hears the commotion and ms. Blake sees aiden on his bike in the hallways.

"You have got to be kidding me. You realize this is gonna result in a suspension." Ms. Blake says.

Behind her are Katerina, Allison, Scott and Isaac and snickering at the situation.

* * *

After school Scott, Katerina and Isaac all stood in the hallways walking outside.

"I wish I could have seen their faces. They look seriously pissed?" Isaac said laughing.

"Yeah." Scott says laughing back.

They soon stop to see Ethan and Aiden mad blocking their way of the door.

"Kind of like that." Katerina said.

Ethan and aiden take off their jackets and throw them to the side. Soon they take off their shirts.

Scott, Katerina and Isaac look confused as to what they are doing.

They suddenly see Ethan and aiden morph into one making them bigger and transformed.

"We can take him." Isaac says and throws his things to the side.

The alpha twin then roars at them.

"Are you kidding?" Katerina says

"Isaac." Scott yells and they all make a run for it but the twins grab them and throw them.

Isaac stands and takes a stand while Scott helps Katerina get up.

Soon they see a man with a cane come in. Ethan and aiden soon turn back into two.

Deucalion walks up to the two of them and with his cane he take off the cap and cuts both of them with a tiny knife. They both grunt and deucalion walks away with the two of them behind him.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac asks.

"Deucalion." Scott and Katerina both reply.

* * *

After the event from after school Scott and katerina return to scott's house.

"I can't believe that he was deucalion." Katerina says as she layed on Scott's bed.

"Me either I mean I walked him in the hospital. " Scott said as he layed next to her.

"I know I was there you could have been killed." Katerina says and Scott roll his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic." Scott says and he chuckles.

"I'm not but he and his little alpha pack are here for a reason so that means there blood gonna be spilled and how do we know that it's not gonna be one of us. I mean we're always involved with weird situations." Katerina says as she lays so she faces him and takes another bite of the licorice.

"And what they're gonna be after me" Scott accuses.

"Maybe." Katerina says as she sits up.

They then hear a knock on the door and Scott sits up.

"Come in, mom." Scott says and in comes Isaac wet from the rain.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." Isaac says to Scott while katerina looks shocked.

* * *

**Review, follow and favorite!**!


	5. frayed

3x05 frayed.

* * *

"Back to your seat." The coach said blaring his whistle.

Katerina, Scott and stiles were all sharing a seat since it was only for two Katerina sat on scott's lap. Scott didn't mind considering of what happened a few hours before.

Katerina bent down in pain as her wound wasn't healing.

"Yo, Kat. Hey, yo, Kat? Still with me?" Stiles asked touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?" Katerina says in pain as she leans back into Scott who's rubbing her hand.

"Anachronism." Scott says

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Katerina mutters.

"Nice. Okay, next word... Scott incongruous." Stiles points to Scott.

"Um, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott says.

"Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous." Stiles replies.

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott says.

"Perfect. Okay, Katerina next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun." Stiles continues and katerina gives him a look.

"We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?" Stiles says and Scott shakes his head.

"Next word... Intransigent." Stiles says dropping the darach subject.

"Stubborn, obstinate." Katerina says and once again She bends down in pain.

"Oh, Kat , you okay? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles says.

"We had to. There's safety in numbers." Katerina grunts and sits back.

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's... all right," Stiles says as he notices how much pain Katerina is.

"katerina, I'm telling coach that..." Stiles says getting up.

"No. No, no, no. I'm all right." Katerina lies as she grabs his shoulder and pushes him down.

"Well, you don't look all right Would you just let us see it?" Stiles says and katerina shakes her head.

"I'm okay. " Katerina lies.

"Just let me see it, okay?" Stiles pleads.

"Okay." Katerina grunts and she lifts up her shirt to find a big hashing wound bleeding black blood.

"Oh, kat..." Scott says.

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Katerina says.

"How come Boyd,Isaac and scott are fine then?" Stiles asks but katerina doesn't say anything and leans back on Scott putting her head in his shoulder.

"I can't believe he's dead." Katerina starts.

"I can't believe Derek's dead." She finished and Scott kissed her head.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina was in her room reading a book when a phone interrupts her reading._

_"Hello." Katerina says._

_"I know where they are deucalion and the others." Scott yells fast _

_"Woah Scotty calm down. And say everything ag_ain." _Katerina says._

_"Deucalion and his pack they live in allison's building in the penthouse." Scott says. _

_"We have to tell derek about this." Katerina says _

_"Yah I know so come outside. " Scott says before hanging up._

"_What?" Katerina says before going outside to see Scott there waiting._

_"You know you could just have walked in instead if calling me." Katerina jokes._

_"Come on." Scott says pulling her to her car._

_After 10 minutes of driving they finally ended up and derek's loft._

_"We know where they are." Scott says as he opened the d_oor.

_Derek, Peter,Cora,and Boyd were all around a table discussing a plan._

_"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek replies._

_Scott and katerina walked in to see them planning. Cora smiled and katerina who instantly smiled back. _

_"Then they want you to know." Scott says._

_"Or, more likely, they don't care." Katerina replies as she_ walks to Boyd.

_Scott finally notices the blueprint and Derek not looking at him or katerina._

_"What is this?" Scott asks._

_"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Katerina says. _

_"Couldnt have said it better myself." Peter's says smirking._

"_You're going after them?" Scott answers._

_"Tomorrow. And you're both gonna help us." Derek says._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina was again on her bed again returning from derek's loft._

_She was finishing her book of 'the tales of two cities' when she felt a presence in her room._

_"Your an idiot you know." Katerina says without looking up from her book._

"_This is about the plan isn't it." Derek asks as he walks up to her._

_"Your gonna die out there." She says as she looks up at him._

_"If I don't do something someone could get hurt or killed and that someone might be...you. I don't want you hurt." Derek honestly says._

_Katerina then gets up and walks around him and puts her book in a pile._

_"Yah well I can take care of myself." Katerina says._

_"If you haven't noticed but I'm pretty good with my claws." Katerina says now standing in front of him._

_"Yah well pretty good doesn't justify." Derek says._

_"Oh I get it. You think I can't take care if myself." Katerina accuses._

_"That's not wha-" Derek says before she punches him._

"_Why don't I show you how good I am." Katerina says smirking and Derek smirks right back at her._

_He got up and went to attack her but she got the upper hand and moved and was behind him. She kicked making her fall but quickly got up and let his claws out and scratched her._

_She then punched him and went to strike but her grabbed her and she used her feet and bended her so knee so she kicked him and scratched him._

_He then grabbed both her wrists from behind h_er_ and pushed her against the door. Both breathing heavily. _

_"I guess you can take care of yourself." Derek says close to her ear._

_"Be careful. " katerina says as they look at each other._

_He nods and then let's her go._

* * *

"Two of you, back in your seats." Coach said to two students.

" Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon." Coach said to Jared.

"Rose, not you too." Coach complained.

"No, coach, I'm good." Katerina says weakly sitting back up and Scott noticed her wound bleeding again.

"Hey, Kat, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all." Stiles says and katerina notices Ethan listening in on their conversation.

"He's listening." Katerina says looking at Ethan.

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asks and Scott shakes his head.

"Not in front of this many people." Scott says.

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles says pointing to Isaac and Boyd.

"No, they won't. Not here." Scott says

"Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em?" Stiles asks Katerina.

"If I have to." Katerina says and she lets out a grunt.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek states._

_"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Katerina says._

_"They won't even see it coming." Boyd says._

_"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killi_ng _everyone?" Scott says._

_"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter says._

_"I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora asks._

"_This kid helped save your life. And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek states._

_"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Katerina says._

_"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora says._

_"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd says looking at katerina. _

_"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas." Peter says._

'_Deucalion's still the leader." Derek says._

_"And what I'd you do manage to kill him. You think that his pack is willing to surrender." Katerina interferes._

"_Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter asks._

_"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answers and Peter looks impressed._

_"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter smirks and katerina rolls her eyes._

* * *

Back in the bus Katerina noticed boyd's claws out and she knew she had to do something.

"Katerina? Where are you going?" Stiles says as she was getting up.

"Boyd. He's gonna do something." Katerina says.

"Okay, what? How do you know?" Stiles asks.

"Look at his hands." Katerina says as she getting up.

Katerina's vision became dizzy for a while and she thought of the conversation she and Scott had with Deaton.

"_We don't know what else to do. Do we keep trying to get them to listen to me? Do we tell Derek that he's gonna get them all killed? How do you save someone who doesn't wanna be saved? How do we stop them?" Katerina asks and Deaton looked at her smiling. _

_"Don't stop them. Lead them." Deaton says._

Katerina finally reached Boyd and pushed him down on his seat.

"Let go." Boyd growled.

"You got a plan. Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?" Katerina says breathing heavily.

"I don't care." Boyd growls.

"I do. Please don't Boyd." Katerina please and Boyd slowly grew out his nails.

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt." Isaac says worried and Boyd now looks worried.

"I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Katerina pleads and Boyd nods.

" Okay." Boyd says and katerina slowly walks back.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles says.

"Mm-hmm." Katerina hums and sits back on scott's lap.

"Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that." Stiles says.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott says.

"Yeah, neither do I. I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles says and takes out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna ask." Stiles says and texts Danny.

Danny looks behind the three and stiles waved and Danny mouthed no.

"Ok I have idea." Katerina says and she takes stiles' phone and resends and resends over and over.

"Okay wow." Stiles says as she continued to send.

Ethan then turns around and three threw bend down and hide.

"Well, that wasn't very subtle." Stiles says and they sit back down and get a text from Danny.

'Family member sick might not make it threw the night.'

"Ennis?" Scott asks.

"Okay, so does that mean, uh..." Katerina asks.

"He's not dead." Scott answers.

"Not yet." Stiles replies with a sigh.

* * *

"Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting." The coach says.

"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good." Jared warns.

"I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared." Coach warns.

"It's not good. It's not good." Jared groans.

"Now the rest of you, don't thin we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! " Coach yells and blows his whistle.

"Stilinski, put your hand down." Cach yells and stiles get up from his seat.

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe..." stifles suggest.

"We're not gonna stop." Coach yells.

"Okay, but if we stop..." stifles warns.

"Stilinski! Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Coach yells and motions to the bus.

"I hate him." Stiles says and looks at Scott.

"Did you call Deaton?" Stiles says.

"I keep getting his voice mail." Scott says and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles says and grabs his phone.

"How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills?" Katerona says and winces.

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." Stiles says.

"Pathetic." Katerina muttered.

* * *

"Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and..." lydia lies.

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker." Stiles says bluntly.

"Okay." Lydia mutters and puts him in speaker.

"Okay, look, Katerina's still hurt." Stiles says.

"What do you mean still? She's not healing?" Allison asks.

"No, she's not healing. I think she's actually getting worse. Her blood's like, a black color." Scott says taking stiles' phone.

"W... What's wrong with her?" Lydia says worried.

"What's wrong with her? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles says sarcastically.

"We need to get her off the bus." Allison says.

"And take her where, a hospital?" Lydia says.

"If she's dying, yeah. Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over." Allison says looking at the bus.

"Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles says.

"Well, reason with him." Allison suggests.

"Reason? Have you met this guy?" Stiles says.

"Just try something." Allison says before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours..." Stiles starts but coaches whistle interrupts him.

"It's 60 miles to the next rest stop..." Coach rings his whistle again.

" Being cooped up for hours is not good... "

'You know, our bladders aren't exactly..."

"Coach, this is..."

"Can you... "

"Please... "

"Let me talk! " stiles says irritated.

"I'm..."

"Every time..." and coach rings his whistle longer getting stifles angry.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Coach says.

"Okay!" Stiles yells.

"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Coach says before walking away.

Stiles then gets an idea and sits next to Jared.

"Hey, Jared. How you doing?" Stiles says before smiling creepy.

"Oh this is not gonna go well." Katerina mutters.

* * *

"Jared, you suck! Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus." Coach said as his head is out the window spraying air freshener.

Scott and Allison pulled katerina into the bathroom. Allison pulled up her shirt up a bit and noticed gaping wound.

"Oh, my God." Scott says.

Why didn't you tell us about this?" Scott says worried.

"Sorry." Katerina muttered weakly

"This shouldn't be happening she's healed before." Scott says to Allison.

"Then call an ambulance." Stiles suggests worried that his friend might be dying.

"What if it's too late?" Allison says.

"What if they can't help?" Scott says as he bends down and pets katerina's hair.

"We have to do something." Scott says as he starts to stroke katerina's cheek in a soothing way.

"It could be psychological. " lydia says.

"What do you mean? Like psychomatic?" Stiles asks.

"It's metaphoric. A physical injury from a psychological cause." Lydia answers. Stiles looks at her confused.

"Yes it's all in her head." Lydia quickly answers.

"Because of derek. She's not letting herself heal because derek's dead." Scott says getting up.

"What do we do." Allison asks.

"Stitch her up. Maybe all she needs to do is believe she's healing." Lydia says

* * *

"She's gonna need another shirt. Where's her bag?" Allison asks.

"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so... uh, do you know what you're doing?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison says.

"I mean, how fast are you gonna... I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave. Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave." Stiles asks.

"I can help." Lydia says.

"So can I." Scott replies and walks away woth stiles and Lydia.

"Come on. Okay. Okay, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? Stay with me." Allison says trying to sooth katerina.

"I'm tired." Katerina says closing her eyes.

"Katerina, just look at me, okay? Just keep looking at me." Allison says tears coming out of her eyes.

" Come on. Come on. Come on." Allison says trying to put the threat in the needle.

'Unbelievable. One simple little task? You can't thread a needle?" Allison's mom yells.

"I'm trying." Allison says as her shaking hands try to put the threat in.

"Well, you want my sympathy? Because you're just a 17-year-old little girl and this is all too much for you to handle. Well, get over it. Thread the needle." Her mom yells.

"My hands won't stop shaking." Allison says.

"Breathe. Allison, breathe. Try it again." Her mom says calmly this time.

"Aah!" Allison screams.

"Okay. How do we approach a situation like this? Allison!" Her mom yells.

"Clinically." Allison breaths out as she lets out a cry.

"And?"

"And unemotional... " Allison stutters.

"and unemotionally" she finishes.

"Then stop crying, and do it." Her mom says and Allison breaths in and out and puts the threat in the needle.

After a while she finally stitches up katerina's wound. Katerina groans before slumping down.

"Stay with me, stay with me." Allison says before putting on another shirt on her.

"Let's go. Back on the bus!" Allison heard.

"Okay. Kat. Kat? Katerina? Kat? Kat. Katerina? Katerina!" Allison yells and katerina gasps and wakes up.

"It's my fault." Katerina says referring to Derek.

"Katerina, look at me. It's okay." Allison says and katerina looks at her and nods.

"Did you do that?" She asked and Allison nods.

"Yeah." Allison replies.

"Nice." Katerina says touching it.

"Can you stand?" Scott asks and katerina nods getting up

"Whoa." Katerina says as she gets up about to fall until Scott catches her.

"Don't worry I got you." Scott says and katerina smiles.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Scott and katerina planned to meet with deucalion hoping to negotiate with him. They were prepared to go when Isaac came to scott's room._

_"Where are you going?" Isaac asks and they both panicked._

_"Uh, we were gonna go get some food to eat." S_cott _replies._

_"Oh, cool. I'll go with you guys." Isaac says._

_"Nah, dude, it's okay." Scott replies and katerina nods._

"_What are you guys getting?" Isaac asks._

_"Uh, Mexican." Katerina replies._

_"Dude, I love Mexican..." Isaac says and katerina rolls her eyes._

_"Isaac. We can eat alone, it's okay." Scott says._

"_you guys are not going alone. Come on." Isaac replies._

_After a while Scott, katerina and isaac arrived at the abandon mall._

"_We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it, all right?" Scott says and Isaac nods_

_"What?" Scott asks Katerina._

"_Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now." Katerina giggles._

_"So am I." Scott says._

* * *

" Is she okay? Are you okay?" Lydia asks as Scott and Allison carry her.

"Yeah. Stiles. Where's Stiles?" Katerina asks.

"Trying to stall coach." Lydia says and katerina nods.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina, Scott and Isaac walked inside the mall to see deucalion standing by the stairs._

_"You didn't come alone." Deucalion says._

_"Yeah. This is Isaac." Scott says._

" _I'm not talking about Isaac." Deucalion says and in comes out derek all wolfed up along with Cora and Boyd._

_"You knew we would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies..." Katerina pleads._

"_Him. Just him." Derek growls._

_"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Deucalion says and in comes kali who come down the wall and Ethan and aiden who are shirtless._

* * *

As they're walking Scott, Katerina, Allison and Lydia hear lots of yelling and see a giant crowd.

Scott helps Katerina walk to the yelling to see Isaac punching Ethan over and over and Boyd growling at Ethan.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Katerina asks.

"They went after him. I told 'em what was happening with you and they just went after him." Stiles explains as he points to Isaac and Boyd.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off! Stop." Coach yells but Isaac doesn't budge.

"Isaac!" Katerina yells and Isaac stops and looks at her.

Everyone looks at her and it becomes quiet.

Isaac lets go of then and walks to Scott. Everyone goes to Ethan and checks if he was ok.

Katerina walks to the back of the bus using it as support with Lydia following her.

"I can't..." Katerina cries out.

"I can't be here..."

"Its too much." She finishes and Lydia gives her the car keys.

"Go there should be enough gas to take you take you back to the school." Lydia says and katerina nods and walks to the car and drives away.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Cora and Kali are fighting while derek and boyd are fighting enis and Scott, Isaac and katerina are taking on the twins._

_The twins claw katerina's side making her scream in pain and throw Isaac against the wall and punch Scott in the face._

_Kali then pins cora's neck to her foot and Enis has Boyd pinned while the twins had Isaac pinned leaving derek, Katerina and Scott free._

_"Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion says referring to killing Boyd._

_"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali says angrily._

_"Some have more promise than others." Deucalions says looking at Scott and katerina who looked shocked._

_"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali asks as she squeezes cora's neck._

_Suddenly an arrow hit over and over._

_"Aah! Aah! Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion says as he crouched down. Kali let go of Cora and hid._

_And arrow hit the twins and split them in half releasing Isaac. Enis back away and Cora and Boyd walked out under derek's command._

_Scott and katerina both rammed enis who fell a bit. Katerina looked up and now had glowing red eyes. She shook it off and_ _her eyes went back to gold._

_Derek attacked enis they fought until they were near the edge. Katerina weak from her wound crawls to them and claws enis' calf._

_Enis yells in pain and fall off the edge taking derek with him._

_"No!" Katerina yells as crawls to extend her hand but it's too late ._

_Both derek and enis are on the ground bloody and unconscious._

_Katerina gasps shocked as is everyone else._

_Scott hugs her and him, Isaac and katerina leave the scene._

* * *

Katerina did end up back to the school. She stops the car and let's out a few tears.

After a while she takes a deep breath and was about to turn on the car when a bloody hand on the window stops her.

"Derek?" Katerina says shocked and Derek falls on the floor.

Katerina immediately gets out of the car and checks on Derek making sure he was alive.

* * *

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	6. motel california

3x06 motel California

* * *

Katerina opens the door to derek's loft holding derek in one arm.

"I really should be taking you to a hospital or Deaton." Katerina says worried.

Derek shakes his head and weakly replies no putting his head down.

Katerina started to loose her grip on him still weak from allison's stitching.

"Derek, I can't hold on much longer. Derek I'm loosing you!" Katerina yelled as she accidentally dropped him.

"Derek! Derek!" Katerina yelled trying to get his attention.

She picks him up and slowly walks him over to his bed where she placed him gently on his bed.

She sat next to him where she rolled up his bloody shirt to see lots of wounds bleeding black blood.

"How bad is it?" Derek says in pain.

"Um I would normal lie and say just a few scratches but derek your bleeding black blood." Katerina says panicking and worried.

Derek moans in pain and falls back in unconsciousness.

"Oh no derek!" Katerina yells looking at him.

She puts her ear to his chest and sighs in release when she hears a heartbeat.

"You're lucky I like you are I would have beaten the crap out of you for scaring me like that." Katerina mutters as she hears his heartbeat.

She carefully stripped him of his shirt and threw it in the trash. She then took some of his pain away to help him with his wounds since he didn't have anything to help him.

She then moved away from him and looked at the window shaking in worry.

She then noticed someone on the window.

"Percy?" Katerina says. She shakes her head and looks at the window again but sees nothing.

"Ok just imagining things." Katerina says and she goes to the bathroom. She washes her face quickly and when she looks up she see her eyes alpha red.

She closes her eyes and opens them and sees her regular dark blue eyes.

She quickly dries her face when she hears a groan and walks to the 'bedroom' to see derek sitting up.

"Are you sure you wanna do that. It looks kinda painful." Katerina says wincing.

"I have to find the others they think I'm dead." Derek breaths out.

"And we will when your healed and have you strength back." Katerina says walking to him smiling.

"I should jave never come to you." Derek grunts hunched over.

"Everyone around me gets hurt." Derek says like it pained him.

"I've been hurt before." Katerina says kneeling in front of him looking in his eyes.

"Not like this." Derek says shaking his head.

Katerina then did the unthinkable. She looked at him and kissed him slowly.

He looked at her and kissed her. She accepted the kiss and applied more pressure to the kiss.

* * *

Back with the rest of the gang they were handling the the werewolves who were acting out.

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison says to stifles and Lydia.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asks.

"It has to be. Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asks and stiles nods.

"Yeah. I'll get it." Stiles says as he walks to the bus with Allison and Lydia behind him.

As they walk they are shocked to see Scott dripped in gasoline from head to toe.

"Scott... Scott." Allison calls out.

"There's no hope." Scott says sadly,

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison says choking tears and Scott shakes his head.

"Not for me. Not for Derek. Not for Katerina." Scott says.

* * *

Derek pulls her closer to him and katerina pushes him down on the bed and kissed him again.

He broke the kiss and took off her shirt and he slowly sat up and pulled her in for another kiss. His hands found her back of her red lace bra and ripped it off leaving her exposed to him.

She leaned in but he stopped her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Derek said before moving away from her.

Katerina touched his shoulder and he looked briefly before looking away. She grabbed his chin and kissed him showing him how mucj she wanted this and it was all it took to convince him and heal his wounds.

He pushed her on the bed hovering her, admiring her beauty touching her face.

"Your beautiful." Derek whispers before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

He moved his lips down to her neck where he started sucking and biting sure to leave a hickey that will soon fade.

He slowly kissed down her chest and kneaded her breast getting a gasp out of her.

She flipped them over and moved her lips to his jawline down his neck biting him making him groan and went down his chest kissing up and down his chest and amazing abs.

* * *

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault or katerina's." Allison said choking.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt like Katerina today. People keep getting killed." Scott says.

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay?" Stiles says trying to calm down Scott.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott says.

" It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You me and katerina even though she had moved away, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Scott says lighting up the flare.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then..."stiles says with tears co,ing out of his eyes.

"I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?" Stiles says getting into the gasoline with him.

Scott cries and stiles takes away the flare and throws it away.

Some how the wind pushed it to the gasoline and it was about to explode.

"No!" Lydia yells as she sees the flare close to the gasoline and pushes Scott and stiles away before the flare hits the gasoline making it blow up.

Lydia looks at the flames and sees the darach in them. She worries and realized that they weren't safe.

* * *

Katerina unbuttons derek's pants throwing them somewhere in the room and feels how hard he is.

He sat up and pushed their chest close making her moan and ripped her pants and threw them on the floor leaving them in their underwear.

Ye moved so he was on top and he ripped her underwear leaving her naked. She removed his boxers.

He positioned himself and slowly entered her making her moan. He moved inside her slowly making them both gasp and pant.

"Derek...mm faster." Katerina moaned and he does as he's told and moves in faster making her moan.

Moan after moan is driving him crazy right now nothing mastered but the girl in front of him bring ing him pleasure.

She rolled them over so she was on top and had the covers around them. She rolled her hips around him making him groan. He rolled his head back and grasped her hips and had his claws in her waist moving her up and down making her throw her head back and moan loudly.

He rolled them over and slammed into her with inhuman sipped making her claw his shoulder blades and back. They looked into each other's eyes hers flashing gold and his flashing red.

He let out a howl as he split his seed and she did the same right after him.

They settled down and he kissed her.

"Be mine." Derek whispered and katerina nodded kissing him feverishly.

He rolled off of her and pulled her closer to him and put her head on his chest and both fell into a deep sleep with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	7. currents

3x07 currents

Hey guys I just saw the is weeks New teen wolf episode and what can I say. I'm gonna miss baby derek and what happened to derek's eyes their not blue anymore!

* * *

"Derek I really have to go." Katerina says as derek continues to kiss her.

"Mmhm." Derek nods but still continues to kiss her.

"Scott needs me." Katerina says in between kisses.

"I'm sure he does but so do I." Derek says grabbing her waist pulling her closer.

Katerina eventually gives in and gladly kisses back. Derek smiles into the kiss, had never felt happier and it was her that was bringing this happiness back.

Derek pushes her against the wall and kissed her harder.

Derek moved his hands under her shirt and was about move it up when a phone rang.

Katerina continued to kiss him and slowly took out her phone out and ended the kiss.

"Hey Scott." Katerina said as she looked at a pouty derek.

"Get t the hospital now it's important!" Scott yelled before he hung up.

"Ok now I really have to go." Katerina said pecking derek's lips.

"Ok fine." Derek said pouty and katerina rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Derek then looked back to the door and was met with a passionate kiss.

"Ok now it good bye." Katerina said and Derek kissed her once more before letting her walk out the door.

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Cora said smirking behind derek who looked at where Katerina once was.

* * *

Five minutes later Katerina had met up with Scott who had a worried look on his face.

'Hey is everything ok?" Katerina asked as she jogged up to Scott.

"No it's Danny." Scott said and they walked up to Danny who was crying out in pain.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Katerina yelled Ethan.

"Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it... it just kept getting worse." Ethan argued and katerina looked at Danny who was in pain.

"This is not good. How much longer on Dr. Hilyard? His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax." Melissa said and Danny jerked and threw up mistletoe on the floor.

"Mistletoe." Ethan whispered and Scott and katerina looked at him.

Melissa took matters in her own hands and took Danny into a empty room.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Katerina said looking around the room.

" It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients." Melissa said.

"Okay, well, mom, how can we help?" Scott said.

"Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so..." Melissa said as she looked at Danny who had a pained look on his face.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Katerona looked down.

"No. No, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape. Katerina grab those scissors and cut his shirt open. Okay." Melissa instructed and Scott went into a drawer and katerina grabbed the scissors and cut his shirt open.

Danny then choked as if he couldn't breath.

" Mom, he's not breathing." Scott warned his mother.

'I know, I know. Okay." Melissa said as she grabbed the needle.

"Okay, here we go." Melissa said as she put the needle inside Danny and slowly have Danny the ability to breath again.

"Thank you." Danny muttered as Melissa took the needle out.

"No problem." Melissa said and Scott looked at her in awe.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"That was awesome." Katerina said, smiling at her

"It was no problem, you know? I mean, it wasn't a big deal." Melissa said and Scott, Ethan and katerina all smiled at her.

* * *

After leaving danny's room Katerina and Scott had went outside waiting for stiles.

"I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything." Ethan said as he showed up behind katerina.

"All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia and looks at katerina." Scott said and katerina looked shocked.

"We're not gonna hurt him or you." Ethan said and looked at katerina.

"But the rest if your pack will." Katerina said and Scott Scoffed.

"Why should we believe you?" Scott asked.

"Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to you, and now we know it's Lydia and katerina." Ethan said and katerina rolled her eyes.

"Oh yah not gonna hurt me." Katerina muttered sarcastically and looked at Scott who had a look on his face.

"Scott,what is it?" Katerina asked as she and Ethan looked at where he was looking.

It was an empty car still in drive. Katerina walked to the car woth Scott and Ethan behind her. She looked inside it and saw a brown butterfly on the drivers seat.

* * *

After discovering the empty car stiles met up immediately with Scott and Katerina with the police in tow.

"Hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?" The sheriff asked Melissa and stiles.

"No, dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone." Stiles says.

"So whose car is this?" The sheriff asks.

"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor. The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in." Melissa says.

" Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?" The sheriff asked Melissa who nodded.

"Boys, katerina, give us a second." The sheriff asked and Stiles, Scott and Katerina nodded and walked away.

"Ok yhese are definitely sacrifices, right?" Katerina asked and stiles nodded.

"Yeah, it's the one Deaton said Healers." Stiles says.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer." scott says and katerina hears a dispatch say that a bodies been found.

"Did you hear that?" Stiles asks and katerina nods.

"A bodies been found." Katerina says.

* * *

Katerina arrived home after the dead body news.

She noticed her phone had a voicemail from a private number.

"Hey sweetie it's mom I just want to inform you that I'll be gone longer for my business tri-" Katerina deleted the voicemail and scoffed.

"Typical." Katerina muttered.

She heard notice coming from the living room and slowly walked to it with extended claws.

She quickly ran in the room and jumped on the intruder who let out a scream.

"Cora?" Katerina asked in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katerina asked as she got off Cora and helped her up.

"Well I was waiting for you so we could talk but when I arrived you weren't here so I made myself comfortable." Cora said and katerina smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I can see now how your related to Derek." Katerina says and Cora smiles and sits on the counter.

"So speaking of my brother. You and him?" Cora says smirking and katerina blushes.

"Its nothing." Katerina lies as she sits on the counter next to her holding two water bottles and a nag of chips.

"Oh really cause I vaguely remember seeing you guys being all kissing kissing today and when I came to his loft a few days ago I smelled the room of sex and you and he was wearing a smile on his face which is odd since he never smiles." Cora said and katerina smiled and blushed.

"So me and Derek have..something." Katerina says vaguely not mentioning that her and Derek and are a thing.

"On sure something" Cora said sarcastically and ate another chip.

"Okay so me and him are a thing." Katerina says eating a chip and Cora gasped and shook her.

"And you didn't tell me!" Cora beamed.

"Sorry what was I supposed to say hey I slept with your brother and now we're dating by the way I like your shirt." Katerina says sarcastically.

"Well the shirt yah." Cora joked and katerina laughed.

"Okay fine I should have told you but he kinda wanted to keep it cause of the alpha pack running around so we agreed not to say anything." Katerina says.

"Well you could have at least told me!" Cora said.

"Fine next time I do something with derek I'll let you know." Katerina says jumping off the counter.

* * *

Katerina woke up to see Cora next to her. After their little talk katerina and Cora hung out together watching different movies and eating everything junk food.

Katerina looked at the clock and realized she had to be in school soon. She groaned and got up from the bed and went to get in the shower and changed.

20 minutes later Katerina got ready and dressed and got her stuff and went in the living room to the kitchen to see derek looking at her pictures.

"Seriously what is it with you hales breaking into my house first Cora and now you." Katerina joked and Derek smiled and katerina walked over to him.

"Where is cora?" Derek asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"In a sugar reduced coma in my bedroom." She said.

"Good to know." He said joking back.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you." Katerina said as she hugged him

"Um just wanted to drop by and tell you to be careful today." Derek said looking back at the picture of her and Scott as kids hugging and laughing.

"What's so special that made you come here that you couldn't me on the phone." Katerina asked as Derek sat on the coffee table.

"Enis died and I lived. Something tells me they're not gonna take that easily and are gonna want revenge." Derek says and katerina nods understanding.

"And you think they might go after me." Katerina says.

"Well don't worry about me ok? I'll be fine." Katerina says and she leans down and kisses him.

Derek instantly kisses back and katerina weaves her fingers in derek's hair tugging.

"As much as I love this I really this I have to get to school." Katerina muttered and nodded.

Katerina kissed him once more before grabbing her bah and walking out the door.

Derek continued to look at the pictures her and stiles, her with Scott and stiles, lydia and her and some with Melissa and the sheriff.

He then noticed one with an unknown women who had red x's over her eyes and had a black x over her face and had bitch on the side next to the women. Derek chuckled as he knew this was katerina's doing. He put the picture where he saw it hiding and wondered who she was.

Derek then looked at her window and noticed the alpha's Mark.

"What does it mean?" Cora asked.

"It means their coming. Tonight" derek said as he looked at the symbol now worried more than ever.

* * *

" Good morning. As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?" Ms. Blake said and she head towards the board.

Katerina quickly sat next to Scott and stiles quickly.

"Someone's late." Stiles remarked.

"Overslept." Katerina lied not wanting to tell them that she'd actually been with Derek.

"Hey, my dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." Stiles says.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked.

"Nah that guy is gone for good." Katerina remarks and Scott chuckles.

"Well I don't know... But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital... at least, you know? Any one of them could be next." Stiles says and katerina shrugs.

"Ok what if the darach moved on from healers and went onto something else?" Katerina shrugs.

"On to what?" Stiles says.

"How am I supposed to know I'm not a darach expert." Katerina says and stiles rolls his eyes and Scott chuckles.

"Hey, doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?" Scott whispers as he answers his phone ducking down.

"Unfortunately, no. I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me." Deaton said and katerina's head snapped to Scott, shocked at what she heard

"Doc, doc, doc, doc? What's happening?" Scott whispered urgently but it was too late considering that the line went dead.

"What's the matter?" Stiles asked katerina.

"Um we have a problem." Katerina muttered.

* * *

As soon as class ended Scott quickly ran to the vet leaving stiles and katerina behind. Stiles called his dad telling him about Deaton while katerina got a call from Derek.

"Hey." Katerina says smiling and runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

"Hey I just want to remind you to be careful today extra careful." Derek says.

"Why what happened." Katerina asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Derek lied.

"Derek your a terrible liar now tell me what happened." Katerina muttered.

"The alphas left their symbol on your window and when I got to my loft I saw it on mine." Derek says.

"So their after me and you which means that they-" Katerina says biting her lip.

"Know yah and I want you to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." Derek mutters

"I'll keep a look out of anything happens but what about you." Katerina asks.

"Boyd and Isaac have a plan in case they come for me." Derek answers.

"Do you want me to help cause I can leave right now and-" Katerina asks and Derek interrupts her.

"No stay in school they can't do anything if yoir in publics just be care ful." Derek warns and katerina nods.

"I will. Be careful." Katerina says and they hang up.

Katerina puts her phone away and let's out a sigh. She unlocks the door and walks out to find stifles.

What she doesn't see is aiden smirking looking at her figure walking away.

* * *

Stiles and Katerina met up with Scott as stiles finished his phone call with his dad.

Stiles and katerina walked up to Scott and the sheriff who had just finished a conversation.

"All right, we're doing everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." The sheriff said and Scott, Katerina and stiles went into a cage closet to talk.

"We have to tell him." Scott says.

"You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Katerina says and stiles looks at Scott.

"You know what I mean." Scott says,

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." Stiles says.

"And she got over it, and... and it actually made us closer." Scott says.

"I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Stiles says.

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later." Scott says.

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" Katerina asks.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott says.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them." Stiles says sadly and katerina hugs him.

"We wouldn't let that happen. If he knew or not" Katerina says.

"No you're right." Scott say and stiles shakes his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him." Stiles says nodding his head and placing it on katerina's shoulder.

"I'll help you." Scott says.

"And so will I." Katerina says offering a smile before the three walk out the closet.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." The three heard ms. Morrell said.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" The sheriff said as he walked away.

"Okay, listen closely, all of you. No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him." Ms. Morrell said.

" You don't have to ask us for help." Katerina says.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural." Ms. Morrell said

"Lydia." Stiles says.

* * *

Once returning to school stifles went to go fond lydia while Scott and katerina stuck together.

"Do you hear that." Katerina asked as she heared a tapping.

"Yah." Scott said and they both followed the notice only to end up in the music room with deucalion in the room.

"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott? Katerina? It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your lives has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace." Deucalion says.

"How?" Katerina asked.

"By helping you find Deaton." Deucalion says.

"Scott your heart's pounding, but it's not fear. It's anger." Deucalion says and katerina rubs his hand trying to calm him down.

" I bet I know what you're thinking. Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance?" Deucalion said.

"Tell you what. If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is. Now, what do you think?" Deucalion says and Scott and katerina attack.

Scott went first but deucalion moved. Katerina went to grab but he moved to attack she moved back and tried again before deucalion stabbed her.

Scott went to strike but deucalion went first and attacked Scott and stabbed him in the shoulder.

" Impressive, but you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do." Deucalion says.

"I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though. Kali is coming him for him, so there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight, and whether that's Derek or Deaton, that's up to you." Deucalion says and he looks at katerina who controls her heart beat.

"Just tell me where he is." Scott says.

"I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you." Deucalion says before he walks away.

"You okay?" Scott asks.

"Yup. You?" Katerina asks and Scott nods

"Yah I'll live." Scott says before they go find stiles to tell him what deucalion told them.

"What? Why Danny?" They heard stiles say.

"Because... Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice." Katerina says clutching her side.

"Woah are you two ok?" Stiles says as he walks up to the two as well as Cora.

"Yah were fine." Scott says and katerina nods.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asks

"Yeah. That's where we're going right now." Stiles says.

"I'll meet you there." Scott says

" Why?" Katerina asks.

"Allison says she found something." Scott says and walks the other way.

"Ok next stop. Danny" Katerina says.

* * *

"Keep watch I'll be back." Stiles says as he goes in danny's room.

Katerina stood by the door keeping watch. She heard a notice like a tapping and walked towards it.

She slowly walked around the corner to see...Kali.

"Hi sweetie were gonna need you." Kali said sweetly and katerina shifter and growled at her.

Katerina attacked her clawing her stomach making Kali groan in pain.

"Get her." Kali yelled at aiden and Ethan who appeared behind katerina.

Kali then stood up and slammed katerina's head against the wall making her fall into darkness.

"Grab her we have another wolf to visit." Kali said and walked away with the twins carrying katerina.

* * *

The electricity was out in the loft.

Kali opened the loft door greeted by a wolfed up Derek and Boyd and Isaac.

"I got to be honest derek when enis died I thought to I'll just go for it. But i remember how you surround yourself with these teenagers and I thought what does a girl go to do to get you alone." Kali said smirking and out came aiden and then holding up Katerina who was bleeding from her head.

Derek worried for katerina making him more angry inside at Kali.

"You and me Derek or they tear her apart.. what do you say think you can beat me one on one?" Kali taunted.

Derek motioned for Isaac and Boyd to step to the side and they did as they were told.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled angrily before jumping up in the air and attacked Kali.

* * *

Katerina watched helplessly derek and Kali fight. She tried to get out of the twins grip but she was too weak.

"Derek" Katerina yelled as Kali clawed derek's chest.

Katerina wanted to run to Derek but the twins grip was getting tighter.

"Ahh!" Katerina yelled as aiden sank his claws into katerina's flesh.

"No!" Derek yelled as he saw katerina falling on the ground.

Boyd went to help derek and katerina got angry and her claws extended and her eyes glowed gold. Aiden looked at katerina her eyes went from a gold to a searing red.

He was shocked and katerina pushed him against the wall with Ethan.

"Wait!" Isaac yelled but Boyd didn't listen.

Isaac ran to katerina and held her back away from aiden and Ethan, shifted back to human.

Suddenly the power started working and Boyd, Kali and Derek gpt electrocuted. They all fell,weak but Kali got up and yelled at aiden and Ethan.

"Take him!" Kali yelled and aiden and than held derek's claws and sunk them into Boyd.

"No! Boyd!" Katerina cried out with tears being held back by Isaac.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you." Kali said leaving with aiden and Ethan.

"It's okay." Boyd said weakily.

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not." Derek muttered with years in his eyes looking at the wound he made.

"It's all okay, Derek." Boyd said.

"I'm... l'm sorry." Derek whispered.

"The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." Boyd said before he fell on the floor. Dead.

"No! No!" Katerina yelled as she got out of isaac's embrace and ran to boyd's body.

Katerina cried as she realized that Boyd was dead. Her friend was dead.

Cora and stiles came and Cora ran to Boyd and cried too when she realized he was dead. Cora and katerina held each other crying over their friend.

Stiles walked to Derek who looked at his hands covered in blood shaking. He sat a hand on derek's shoulder as a' I'm sorry'.

* * *

With Deaton and Scott Deaton was finally released and had told Scott what he saw.

"Your eyes were red. Bright red." Deaton said amazed.

"How is that possible? " Scott asked.

"It's rare. It's something that doesn't happen within 100 years, but every once in a while a beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a true Alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of the character, by virtue, by sheer force of will." Deaton informed him.

"You knew this would happen." Scott asked and Deaton nodded,

"I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed. But your not the only one." Deaton said and Scott looked confused.

"Katerina I believed that she is also be one." Deaton said shocking Scott even more.

"You're not the only one." Scott said and Deaton shoo his head.

"No. Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you and katerina." Deaton said shocking Scott.

* * *

**Ok before I forget once again I want to thank FizzWizz2011, Marine76,**

**Rosy Fire, mwluv77736, Hotaru Himura, roxstarchic0263, and mgaleaz8 for all reviewing you guys are AWESOME!**

**And I also want to thank everyone who followed and liked this story It means a lot and puts a smile on my face. **

**Ok now that I've done that I want to inform you guys that the episode vissionary will talk about Katerina and her past since I didn't really explain her well you will all know now! So until next time fellow readers!**!


	8. vissionary

3Review **ssionary**

Ok favorite ou read this chapter I want inform that this focuses on katerina's life before she returned to beacon hills and has some facts about her. Jusy wanted to let you guys know.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Four year old katerina sat in the sandbox playing with sand all by herself._

_"Hi." A boy said looking at Katerona with another boy next to him._

"_Hi." Katerina replied smiling at the two._

_"Why are playing by yourself?" The other bog asked._

_"Because I have no friends." Katerina said sadly looking down._

"_Well we can be your friends." The two boys said together and katerina smiled._

_"Yah we can be friends forever." The boy said._

_"What's your names." Katerina asked. _

"_I'm Scott and I'm stiles." They said and katerina laughed._

_"I'm katerina and I think we're gonna be good friends."_

* * *

Stiles had went to Derek's loft hoping to see derek but saw Cora and Peter.

"Why are you here?" Cora asked.

"I don't know maybe you guys might have answers I thought derek woupd be here but I guess I'll talk to you. I mean boyd's dead, derek and katerina are gone, there's a darach sacrificing people and a whole lot more." Stiles says.

"You think we have answers?" Cora asked.

"I don't know maybe since derek is the one everyone wants." Stiles says.

"I would have gone to katerina but like I said she's gone and I wouldn't have bothered her anyway." Stiles says quietly.

"and why not?" Cora asked concerned.

" I mean the look on her face it reminded me of a time she had that face." Stiles says looking at the floor.

"and when was that?" Cora asked.

Before stiles could answer peter did.

"When her first boyfriend was killed percy was it?" Petter says with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Well when you have a new girl showing up with skills of a Hunter and already knows about werewolves and gets bitten and have no information on her you do research." Peter says.

"and this is the reason why you're creepy." Stiles says.

"What, I mean do you really know as you claim?" Peter asked Stiles.

" Of course I do she's my best friend I knew he when we were infants. I know she has a mother who's always away. Her father died when she was a baby her faborite color is green and she hates vegetables." Stiles replies.

" Well did you know her after her move when she left beacon hills?" Peter says to stiles.

" And I suppose you do?" Stiles asked

"yes, now do you wanna know or not?" Peter says smirking.

" Ok seníor creepy tell us." Stiles says as he sits down.

" Well they met like most teenagers do new girl comes to a new school and boy finds girl attractive and the rest is history " Peter says.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina walked down the halls of her new school looking around. She missed Scott and stiles dearly it wasn't the same with out them._

_She was so nervous she didn't notice She didn't notice she collided with someone._

"_Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't notice you and.." katerina apologized as they both picked up their books off the floor._

_"No it's my fault. I didn't notice you." Percy said chuckling._

_They looked up into each other's eyes and both looked away blushing._

"_I'm sorry I just have no idea were I'm going its my first day and I'm sort...of lost." Katerina says as they both get up and she looks away embarrassed._

_"If your lost I could help you." Percy says smiling._

"_Thanks I'd like that." Katerina says smiling._

_"My name's katerina." She says smiling up at him._

_"My name percy." He says looking down at her smiling._

* * *

"Percy yah I remember him I've met him once." Stiles says nodding his head.

"But do you know what he was?" Peter says.

"What are you saying." Cora asked.

"I'm saying that boy was everything but human." Peter said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Percy and his friend Grover were in class Grover had stolen their teachers heart monitor to help percy with his shifting._

"_You know you definitely need work. With the rate your heart was you could be making massacres." Grover said as they sat in their seats in the back._

_"Thanks Grover. You made me feel so much better." Percy said smiling sarcastically. _

"_On what are friends for buddy." Grover said partting his shoulder._

_Just then katerina walked in and Percy who was still wearing the monitor was staring at her as she sat down._

_Grovers phone beaped as percy's heart rate when up. _

"_Wow even looking at her makes your heart go up impressive." Grover muttered as percy continued to stare. Katerina noticed and turned smiled at him. Percy._

_Percy looked away blushing._

"_Nice." Grover muttered._

_"Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Jason, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - Jackson." The teacher asked._

"_What?" Percy said looking up._

_"The reading." The teacher said and percy school his head._

_"Last night's reading?" Percy asked._

"_How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" The teacher asked getting irritated._

_"What?" Percy asked confused._

_"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," Jackson?" Percy asked._

"_Very." He answers looking at Grover._

_"Did you do the reading or not?" The teacher asked and Grover looks at his phone noticing that_

"_Uh - I think I forgot."_

_"Nice work, Jackson. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." Coach said and Percy started getting angry. Grover looked at percy and back at the monitor which was getting higher,_

"_How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?" The teacher yelled and Percy didn't answer._

_ "No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?" The teacher continued on to yell._

"_ - I, uh - " Percy snook his head._

_No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box?" The teacher yelled and Percy didn say anything. Grover's phone continued to beap as percy's heart rate for higher and higher._

"_No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?" The teacher yelled and Percy didn't look at him feeling his claws grow._

"_Thank you, Jackson. thank you. Thank you, Jackson ! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much." Percy grew angrier and felt as if we're about to shift until he saw katerina who looked at him and gave him a smile._

_Percy's heart rate dropped as they both looked at each other. Grover looked at his phone to notice his heart beat slowly drop._

_Grover gagged as he saw the sight of the two smiling at each other._

* * *

"Wait so your saying he was. ..a werewolf." Stiles asked shocked.

"Yes and not just any werewolf but he came from a long line of famous werewolves. His father was a werewolf who can shift like a wolf. A very rare trait for wolves to have." Peter said.

"Did katerina know?" Stiles asked.

"Well what do you think." Peter asked and stiles rolled his eyes.

"No Not at first. But as time went on she learned to accept it." Peter said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Percy and katerina were in his room on his bed with katerina on his thighs with their hands entwined smiling. Percy looked at Katerina._

_" What?" He says _

" _Nothing I'm just possessing everything that happened since we first met." She says._

_He leans in and says "do you regret it?" She looks up at him. _

_"Nope not one bit." She says and he smiles and leans in and kisses her. She deepens the kiss and runs her finger threw his hair while, he runs his hands up and down her back. She pushes them down and they both smiles and kisses him. Soon everything gets heated and she removes his shirt and he removes her shirt and bra. He lays her on her back and kisses her chest and stomach causing her to moan. He then moves back up and captures her mouth again. She then moves so she's straddling him and moves her hands to his chest and abs and pushes him down and kisses his neck, shoulder and chest. He moans out her name and she smirks and continues. Moments after that the rest of the clothing was removed and she was on her back with him hovering on her with the sheets around them. He feels uncertain if she really wanted to do this and she only nods making him move. He thrusts in making them both moan. She grabs his shoulders and continues to move with him while, he grabs her thighs. Thrusts after thrusts plesure rolls into them making the moment last. She then moves straddling him and pulls his hair and kisses his neck making him roll his eyes and head back. He then touches her lips tracing them and looking into her eye befor_e kissing her passionately wanting to make this moment last.

* * *

"You said that you met him once when was that?" Cora asked.

"Um it was a couple weeks after she moved I didn't really get to him cauae they disappeared I didn't know where they'll go." Stiles asked.

"But I did." Peter said.

"Again creepy." Stiles remarked.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina and percy were running into a abandoned railroad house both giggling. They stopped in the middle of the railroad and kissed passionately. She pulls away and looks around._

_"Why this place?" Katerina says as she looks around while holdings onto his hand._

"_I thought it be romantic" he says shrugging._

_"Oh yah looking at the near empty place, real romantic" she says sarcastically. _

_"you just have to use your imagination." Percy says._

_He grabs the pocket knife from her pocket and carves P+K in the wall and puts the pocket knife back and leans into a kiss again. _

_"come on wolf boy we have to go before Scott and stiles come looking for us and we wouldn't want that." Katerina says and he chuckles and links their hands and walked out of the abandoned railroad house._

* * *

"How do you know this?" Stiles asked.

"Well it may have been the same railroad house where derek and Paige went but that's a story for a different time." Peter said shrugging.

"But back to the point. As they got closer lots if wolves were angry at the fact that he was falling for a human." Peter said.

* * *

_Katerina and Percy were sitting outside the window of his room._

" _I don't blame you if you leave me you know with a life like this I kind of get you leaving me." percy said as their hands were intertwined._

_ "I'm not gonna leave you, I meant what I said when I told you that I love you and I'm not gonna leave you." She says as she touched his face._

_He sighed in relief and says "good I was hoping you would say that so this wouldn't be a total loss." _

_ He picked up a necklace from his pocket._

_"this is for you" percy says._

"_percy" she says shocked. He interrupts her._

_"don't worry it didn't cost me a thing my mom gave it to me she said dad gave it to her and I want you to have it. Think of it as a symbol of our love." Percy said smiling._

_She smiled and he put it on her._

_"I love it I'll never take it off." She says._

_They both kissed under the moon's light_

_" love you" she says and he smiles._

"_And I love you." Percy says as she smiles._

* * *

"Why would people be angry?" Stiles asked.

"At the time werewolves didn't want other werewolves to be with humans and when they found out that a werewolf who was the son of a famous werewolf was dating a human lots if wolves were angry." Peter said.

"Angry enough to want to kill her." Peter said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina walked in the hallway of the empty school wet from the rain and holding a note in her hand from 'percy' saying to meet her here._

_"Percy." Katerina called out looking around. She turned around to see a werewolf across from her all wolfed up snarling._

_Katerina dropped the note and ran to the door and outside. The werewolf tackled her and pinned her to the floor ready to slash her throat. _

_"No!" Katerina yelled scared. Just then the werewolf was thrown off katerina and on the other side thrown into a tree._

"_Are you okay?" Percy asked as he touched her cheek_

_"Yah." Katerina said with tears._

_"Run in that direction and go get my dad." Percy said and kissed her cheek._

_Katerina nodded and ran into the woods and into a house knocked I'm a hurry._

_Percy shifted and growled at the werewolf and ran to attack._

* * *

"So what happened to percy?" Cora asked.

"Katerina and his dad got to him bit it was too late." Peter said looking at the window pouring down.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina and percy's dad ran to the school and what they saw was horrifying._

_"No! No" Katerina yelled as she ran to percy's dead body with a slashed throat._

_"No no please no percy." Katerina cried out shaking him trying to get movement from him but found none._

"_Please come back to me. Please! ! Percy." Katerina layed her head on his chest crying out So much. _

_"He did this." Percy's dad said angrily and his claws grew out and his eyes turned red._

"_Who?" Katerina said as she looked at percy's dad. But he didn't answer and ran into the woods._

_Katerina screamed out angrily and cried looking at percy's body._

_She closed his eyes making it look like he was asleep but she knew he wasn't. Sirens were heard coming closer but she didn't an inch she just held hand and cried._

"_Please come back to me. I need you." She cried so much She didn't know she stayed until the cops were pulling her off percy's body. _

_Grover showed up not long after and was saddened to see his best friend dead. He quickly pulled katerina away from the crime scene and into the woods back into his house._

_Katerina walked into percy's house to see his dad covered in blood looking at a picture of percy._

_He looked up to see katerina and ran to her and hugged her and she cried even more._

"_He's gone. He's gone" she repeated crying as he held her crying with her._

* * *

After taking stiles Sat on the step of the loft and Cora slowly walked up to him.

"What's with the look?" Cora asked.

"What look?" Stiles saus.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora says honestly.

"oh you are so Derek's sister I forgot ." Stiles says.

"well, what is with the look?" Cora says.

"I just don't believe him." and Cora looks confused and stiles explains.

" all right, in 's class,were reading heart of darkness and its in first person narrated by marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator you know the details of it have changed,you know, just because of his perspective." Stiles says.

"right and we heard the story in Peters perspective." Cora says nodding.

"right and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles says.

'so what are...are you gonna ask katerina about the boy she fell in love with then died?" Cora asked.

"if I have to yah." Stiles whispered.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina walked along the secured cemetery until she found the tombstone she was sadly looking for._

_ Perseus Jackson_

_ 1992-2008_

_ Brother and friend _

_Katerina looked at percy's tombstone. _

"_Brother and friend? What genius came up with that one." Katerina says._

_ She bends down so she was sitting on front of the tombstone and let's all her emotions she's been holding in all out, she poured out some tears._

_" I give up percy I tried moving on for you but I cant, there's no point because I love you so much and..." katerina cries._

she stops and grabs the flowers titely before hitting them on the tombstone and crying it all out.

_"I can't.. I cant move on, and I don't want to and if that makes me weak then fine I'm weak, I can't handle you..." she stops not wanting to say those words. _

_" I can't handle you being gone, I can't handle feeling like this anymore." Katerina heaves and continues to cry and grieve._

"_That's it let it all out" she heard someone say._

_She turns around to see percy. She smiles._

"_Percy." he smiles. _

_" That's right I'm right here" she runs to him and hugs him and. continues to hold him and he lets out a sigh and hugs her closer,glad that he's able to hold her again. He finally let's go and grabs her face and kisses her passionately._

_They stop and lean so their foreheads touched. _

_" you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" she smiles and kisses him again. _

" _how are you here?"she asks_

_ "it's a. ... long story and I'll probably get into so much trouble for this but it's worth it." He chuckles and smiles at her._

_She smiles and clings onto him a little longer. _

_'I appreciate you trying to move on for me but you have to mourn and actually move on, I don't want to see you in this pain anymore." She shocked._

" _what, no I don't want to ever forget you" and he pulls her closer so her head is on her chest. _

_" I wouldn't want that either but you have to if you want to find happiness." She had tears in her eyes and shakes her head._

"_but percy I can't I love you"_

_" I love you but you have to and I won't ever be gone forever I'll always be looking out for you and I'll always be here" he says with tears in his eyes and points at her heart. _

"_and you have this to symbolize our love" he says touching her necklace. She cries out a little and he grabs her face so their in his hands._

_"you know it's the right thing" he says and she nods crying and closed her eyes._

"_I'll always love you hang on to that" he whispers in her ear before disappearing._

_She signs and looks around but doesn't see him. She finally looks at his tombstone ._

_"I'll always love you percy hang on to that." She says repeating his words before walking back home_.

* * *

Katerina was on the railroad house with a solemn look on her face and stared at the P+K on the wall thinking about how she had gotten here.

* * *

**Well there you go and if you have any questions feel free to PM me and ask or comment and I'll answer.**

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	9. the girl who knew too much

3x09 the girl who knew too much

Hey guys new chapter I hope you like it! And read the note on the bottom it's important.

**Roxstarchic0263- yah some scenes from the last chapter were inspired from Allison and Scott in season 1 like the heart monitor and when katerina walks in the classroom it kinda was like when Allison was introduced.**

* * *

Katerina knocked on the McCall's door and opening it was Melissa.

"Katerina what are you doing here?" Melissa asked smiling at katerina who had lots of food.

"Um making a big apology. I already got Stiles to forgive me now all I need is Scott." Katerina said as she walked in the house.

"Oh on dating derek." Melissa said nodding her head.

"He told you?" Katerina whined and Melissa nodded and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Yup now go up there and take no for an answer." Melissa said trying to encourage the teen.

"Now go!" Melissa pushed katerina up the stairs and katerina walked up and knocked on scott's door.

"Hi" Katerina said smiling at Scott who wasn't smiling.

"You gonna lie to me again." Scott said and katerina winced at his tone.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Derek and I'll apologize a thousands time if I have to and I'll start now by us eating lots of junk food and complain and I could tell you that at you don't have diabetes." Katerina said childish and Scott smiled.

Scott could stay mad at her and let her into his room.

* * *

Half an hour later ; wrappings and wrappings of junk food were all over scott's floor.

"Is it me or does being a werewolf make you even hungrier?" Katerina asked as her and Scott were laying down on his bed with a pizza box eating pizza.

Scott laughs and continues to eat his pizza while playing with katerina's fingers.

"Why derek?" Scott asked and katerina stopped eating and looked up at Scott.

"What?" Katerina asked.

"What made you like Derek?" Scott asked and katerina sat up and continued to play with his fingers.

"I don't know. Maybe it's that fact that..." Katerina started thinking of derek.

"I don't know. But he makes me happy." Katerina says smiling and Scott smiles at her.

"Even if he broody, sourwolf who's dark." Scott informs her and katerina chuckles and smiles.

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness scott.

Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it." Katerina says and scott's phone rang.

"Scott, you and katerina come to the school now lydia found a body." Stiles says before hanging up.

"Come on we have to go." Katerina says as she went to stand up but Scott grabbed her wrist.

"Be careful with derek. I don't want you to get hurt because of him." Scott whispered and katerina touched his cheek.

"I'm gonna be fine. He's not gonna hurt me and if he does I'll hurt him." Katerina joked making Scott chuckle.

"You don't have to worry okay." Katerina says.

"No more secrets okay?" Scott asks.

"No more secrets." Katerina says

before kissing his cheek and hugging him.

Scott hugs her and thought of what Deaton said of her and him being a true alpha.

Katerina ended the hug and looked at Scott who had a look on.

"What's wrong? "

"Um, nothing come on let's go." Scott said vaguely before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of his room, down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Katerina and Scott met up with stiles who looked around for Lydia and Allison.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked as they all looked around.

"Over here." Allison called out and the three walled over to her.

" Lydia?" Stiles calls out.

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." Lydia says scared.

"You found a dead body?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles yells.

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia says in panic.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles says and katerina walks closer to see tars's body, She nudges Scott and he looks in her direction to see the body.

"Guys. Kat found the dead body." Scott says and the other three see tara's dead body on the school sign.

* * *

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story. Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." Ms. Blake said as she saw lydia drawing the tree.

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia says and katerina chuckles at the teachers face.

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board." She continues.

"Like chess." Stiles intervenes.

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" Ms. Blake asks.

"Uh, no. My father and kat do." Stiles says before looking at katerina who winks at him.

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?" Scott, Katerina and Stiles huddle up to talk about their plan,

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Katerina mutters.

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asks and Scott answers.

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott asks.

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles says.

"What's that? Scott asks.

"Going through since he's been back at school, they're always together." Katerina says.

"How are we gonna separate them again?" Stiles asks and katerina smirks and looks at Lydia.

"A simple distraction."

* * *

With lydia's help Katerina,Scott and Stiles were indeed able to talk to Ethan.

"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan said looking at Stiles while Katerina growled.

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me?" Stiles accused.

"You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking..." stifles emphasized.

"whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott said.

"No no, Stiles go on I want to hear how the rest of it ends." Katerina says amused.

"We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again." Scott says and katerina glares at Ethan.

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas." Ethan starts.

"What were you?" Katerina says leaning on a wall with a foot on the wall, crossing her arms.

" Omegas." Ethan says,

"In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." Ethan continued.

"So you and your brother were, the bitches of the pack?" Katerina teased.

"Something like that." Ethan said looking at katerina who was glaring at Ethan.

"What happened?" Scott asks.

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them." Ethan replied.

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?" Stiles asks and katerina rolled her eyes at stiles' comment.

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan said.

"Deucalion taught you." Katerina stated almost questioning it. Ethan nods and continued on.

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally." Ethan reminisced.

"What about your emissary?" Scott questioned.

"They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's." Ethan said.

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles says and katerina clutches her head and Ethan touches his chest.

"Ah!" Ethan yells and stiles checks on katerina.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asks the both.

"Ahh, I don't know but it hurts." Katerina moans clutching her head.

"Not me. My brother." Ethan says.

"Come on!" Scott yells as they all head to the locker room to see Cora on the floor bleeding with aiden wolfed up.

"You can't do this!" Ethan runs to his brother and pushes him away from Cora and katerina runs to check on Cora.

"She came at me!" Aiden yells and katerina's head pain disappears.

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him, her or katerina." Ethan yells pointing at the two girls.

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Katerina says worried.

* * *

"You okay?" Stiles asks as Cora was wiping the blood from her head.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia says.

"I'll heal." Cora says as she goes to stand on her own but almosy falls back.

"Uh... Oh." Stiles then catched her from falling.

"I said I'm fine." Cora repeats.

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles yells,

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora yells.

"We're trying."

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora yells before walking out.

'She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles says.

"Wait before you do I wany to talk to her." Katerina says before exiting the locker room.

* * *

Katerina caught up to Cora who was in tears already.

"I'm sorry about in there I didn't mean you it's just-" Katerina then gave Cora a hug as Cora cried.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just as upset about it as you are." Katerina says.

"I'm sorry it's just boyd's dead and they are still alive. And they're not doing anything. So I figured that I should do something for him." Cora explained as she stopped crying and looked at katerina who was nodding, understanding where she was coming.

"It's okay I know what you mean. Don't worry they will pay one way or another." Katerina said as she wiped away cora's tears.

"Just don't do it again. Boyd wouldn't have wanted you to sacrifice your life for revenge." Katerina says and Cora nodded before hugging Katerina once more.

"Okay now stay here I'll get stiles as he can give you a ride." Katerina says before walking to stiles and telling him to go with Cora.

"Katerina" she heard and turned around to see nothing.

"Katerina"

She heard it again and walked towards the whispering.

She ended up and the back of the school near the tunnels to see derek standing there.

Katerina smiled and ran to him where he picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought something happened to you." Katerina breathes out and Derek looks at her and chuckles.

"Sorry and I'm here now. And were safe. Trust me." Derek says smiling with love in his eyes.

"I haven't felt safe, partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened." Katerina says angrily.

"They're not gonna hurt you." Derek whispers and katerina smiles and leans in to kiss him when the bell interrupts them.

"Some times, I just wanna take a sledgehammer to that bell." Katerina mutters and Derek chuckles.

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Derek says smiling.

"As tempting as that is I can't. I have to find Scott and we have to talk to ms. Morrell and I then jave to go to stiles' to tell his dad about the supernatural. And now that I say it out loud I realized I have no life." Katerina says and Derek laughs and then kisses her passionately.

"Before you go I want to give you something." Derek says and grabs something from his pocket which is a ring.

"It was my mother's and she told me to give it to someone special. And I think you're that special." Derek says and katerina smiles.

He grabs her hand and puts it on her. He then kisses her hand where the ring is and smiles up at her.

Katerina then leans in and kisses him hard and passionately.

Derek ended the kiss and admired her. She blushed and Derek smiled and both went for another kiss when the second bell rang.

Katerina rolled her eyes and groaned while derek sighed.

"Ok now I really have to go. I'll see you later." Katerina said before kissing him and walking away back to the school with derek watching her as he could no longer see her.

* * *

"Hey you ready to do this?" Katerina said as she jogged up to Scott.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Scott muttered and they both walked into ms. Morrell's office.

"Sorry, but I don't remember having any more appointments." She said not looking at the door.

"You sure? 'Cause we could use a little guidance right now." Scott said skeptical.

"Why are you bothering with me, Scott, when you know the clock is ticking? When you know someone else is about to be taken?" Ms. Morrell said.

"By you." Katerina accused.

"Come on, Katerina. Shouldn't you leave the interrogations to someone like Stilinski?" Ms. Morrell said.

"Ok well let's get right to the point are you the one killing people?" Katerina said bluntly.

"Are you listening to my heartbeat? No. I'm not the one killing people. Truth is, I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends. I've been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite." Morrell said looking at katerina.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"He wants true Alphas in his pack. He thinks it's two." Morrell says and katerina's shocked and looks at Scott who doesn't look at her and right there she knows her answer.

"And a little distraction like a few human sacrifices isn't gonna dissuade him from the prize." Morrell continued.

"Were not an Alphas." Katerina interrupts.

"But you're both well on your way, aren't you?" Morrell asks as she looks at Scott who looks away.

"Then what is he waiting for? What does he want us to do?" Katerina asks impationate.

"He wants to make killers out of you. That's what he does." Morrell yells out.

"But if we kill someone, we can't be a true Alpha, right?" Scott asks.

"Exactly. You want the psychologist's perspective? He's an obsessive who both desires you both and is threatened by the both of you."

"If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire he'll choose to destroy it instead. You both either willingly become part of his pack or he'll make killers out of you, destroying your potentials to be a true Alpha." Morrell finishes.

"Neither of those is ever going to happen." Katerina states giving Scott a glare for not telling her.

"Don't be so sure. You're playing his game. And while you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead, with checkmate already in sight."

* * *

After talking to Ms. Morrell Katerina and Scott left her office with a awkward silence.

Scott who was looking everywhere but katerina while katerina was looking directly at Scott with a glare.

Kateirna noticed and empty bathroom and pushed Scott in and locked it where she climbed on top of him and pinned him on the floor.

"Who could you.."

Hit

"Evil.."

Punch

"Son of a bitch."

Jab

"Not tell me!"

Punch

Katerina yelled and continued to abuse Scott who grunted in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Katerina yelled and Scott went to answer but was interrupted by her yelling again.

"And you know what the worst part is. ..that I had to hear it from ms. Mantain balance." Katerina yelled.

"What happened to no more secret!"

Katerina continued to hit Scott until Scott grabbed her wrist and flipped her over so he was on top of her and pinned her to the floor.

"Okay listen!" Scott yelled and katerina stopped struggling and glared at Scott.

"I was gonna tell you but I didn't know how'd you react. And it wasn't a secret I just didn't tell you." Scott says and katerina huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Katerina mutters sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon but I was gonna tell you, when the time was right." Scott said.

"Now please say you forgive me kitty-Kat." Scott playful says and katerina cracks a small smile.

"Come on kitty-Kat. You know you can't say mad at me like I can't stay mad at you." Scott said and katerina smiles and Scott smiles and releases her wrist and helps her up.

"And as of now I officially promise no more secrets." Scott says.

Katerina smiles and Scott hugs her.

* * *

Katerina left school to the stiles' house .

"Hey have you told him yet?" Katerina asked as she walked in the room

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh..." stiles struggled to speak.

"Guess not," katerina commented and sat on stiles' bed next to Cora.

"Stiles?"

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here." Stiles muttered.

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." The sheriff said as he went to the door.

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right?" He turned around and looked at stiles who continued on.

"I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game." Stiles says informing him.

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"Yah Stiles you don't need to remind him how awful he's doing at his job." Katerina bluntly said.

"Thanks Kat." The sheriff said.

"Ay it's what I'm here for." Katerina grinned.

"I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The... the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board." Stiles says and he grabs a chest board.

Soon after using little pieces explaining werewolves, hunters and kanimas sheriff stilinski was still confused and shocked.

"Scott , Derek and katerina are werewolves?'" The sheriff asked as he looked at katerina who gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes. Well Katerina first was this badass that had lots of weapons and could use them really well then something happened in the woods that got her terribly injured and Derek bit her which made her a werewolf." Stiles explained.

Katerina looked at the sheriff who looked like he was gonna pass out.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" He asked looking at the board.

"Hunter. That's" stifles grabbed the purple piece on the board.

"... purple's hunter." He answered.

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora said.

"Yeah, and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" The sheriff asked.

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well, we think." Katerina asked as he got up from the bed and looked at the board.

"So who's the Kanima?" He asked.

"Jackson." Stiles answered.

"No, Jackson's a werewolf."

"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London."

"A werewolf in London. Yah like that won't do bad." Katerina muttered.

"Who's the Darack?"

"It's da-rah." Stiles says.

"We don't know yet." Cora says.

"We don't know yet." KAterina says again.

"But he was killed by werewolves?" The sheriff asked.

"Slashed up and left for dead." Katerina said.

"We think." Cora says.

"We think."

"Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima?" The sheriff asked.

'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles says.

"And basically derek sank his claws into jackson and he got controlled by my creepy stalker Matt but then he died then Gerard Allison grandfather controlled him until lydia broke it and he died then became a werewolf." Katerina explained at a really confused father.

"what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" The sheriff asked.

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing." Stiles says referring to his dad's face.

"Yeah."

"Dad... Dad, would you... I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A werewolf. And so is Kat." Stiles yelled pointing to Cora and Katerina.

"Stiles, Stiles! That's enough." He yelled looking his temper.

"Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready? All right, dad, just watch this, okay?" Cora went to stand up but she soon collapsed.

"Cora!" Katerina yelled as she ran to her.

"Call an ambulance." The sherif said,

* * *

As soon as Cora collapsed she was taken to the hospital along with katerina, stiles and the sheriff.

"It's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover." Scott says threw katerina's phone.

"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school." Katerina says.

"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher." Scott wondered.

"Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home." Stiles says.

"No. No, they're not. They're all going to the recital." Katerina says and hands stifles the phone and she goes into cora's room.

* * *

"Derek" Katerina says with tears.

"Katerina what's wrong." Derek says worried.

"Come to the hospital now! Its Cora." She yells and hangs up.

She then walks over to Cora and help her hand. Cora squeezed her hand and Katerina smiled.

5 minutes later derek arrived and katerina smiled and hugged him.

"What happened?" Derek asked worried.

"I don't know she collapsed and the doctors don't know what's happening to her." Katerina says worried.

Derek walked over to Cora with katerina behind him arms around him and him kissing her hand and holding cora's.

"Derek?" Cora asked as she regain consciousness.

"Hey. Hey, I'm here." Derek whispered.

"What's happening to me?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again." Derek says before Cora fell into a deep sleep.

"Don't worry we'll figure out what's wrong with her." Katerina says kissing Derek's cheek.

"I know but I'm still worried." Derek says holding her hand and kissed.

"I'm gonna get some food for her when she wakes up you want anything?" Katerina asks and Derek shakes his head.

"Okay I'll be right back." Katerina says and kisses his cheek and gets up and walks to the cafeteria which is surprisingly empty.

As katerina gets some food and puts it on a tray she hears a loud scream.

"Lydia!" Katerina says eyes yellow and teeth out.

In that moment she knew something was wrong.

* * *

**Okay so I have news I will start updating every Mondays and Fridays since I feel like I update at random So look out for Friday for a new update :-) **

**And what are your guys' opinon on why derek's eyes are yellow? Anyone cause I have no** **clue**.

**Review, follow and favorite!**!


	10. the overlooked

**1x10 the overlooked.**

**New chapter and this story already has 3,000 views. Wow! (Happy dance) I want to thank everyone who read this story and everyone who reviews. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Katerina? Katerina, where are you?" Jennifer called out as she walked into Katerina's apartment.

"What is it?" Katerina called out standing by a window with the lights out.

Jennifer let out a sigh as she walked over to katerina.

"Thank God. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?"

"Scott, Stiles. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." Jennifer said.

"What is it?" Katerina says acting as if she didn't know.

"Promise you'll listen to me." Jennifer said innocently.

"I promise." Jennifer smiled and took a hold of katerina's hands and looked up in her eyes and noticed something in them.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Jennifer releases katerina's hands and noticed Scott, Stiles and Derek come out from the shadows.

"So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" Jennifer says looking at Scott and stiles.

"We told her you're the one killing people." Scott says.

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." Jennifer says giggling.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles says tear eyed.

"How should I know? Katerina, tell me you don't believe this." Jennifer asks Katerina but she doesn't answer.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Katerina asks with a straight face.

"No." Jennifer says in disbelief.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia."

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Katerina asked.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." Jennifer yelled and Katerina moved away from the teacher and walked towards stiles.

"What if we can?" Scott says taking out a vile.

"What is that?" Jennifer says worried.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you." Scott opened the vile and gets closer to Jennifer.

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer seased and Scott threw the powder at Jennifer making her transform into the darach and then change back.

Everyone was shocked but Derek quickly acted and grabbed Jennifer by the throat.

"Derek, wait, wait! You need me." Jennifer choked out.

"What are you?" Derek grunted holding Jennifer up in the air.

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" Jennifer yelled and Derek let her go and Katerina called Peter about Cora's condition.

"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance." Peter says and Katerina fit the pieces together and realized that it was Jennifer that made her sick.

"Mistletoe." She replies.

"How did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter we'll be there soon." Katerina says before hanging up.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott worried as Derek grabbed her throat and choked her.

"Her life... it's in my hands!" Jennifer choked out as Derek lifted her up.

"Stop. Derek, stop!" Stiles yelled.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer choked out and stiles instantly teared up and Katerina hugged him.

"Don't listen to that bitch we'll find him." Katerina reassures him.

"Derek. Derek!" Scott yells.

Katerina walks over to Derek and puts an arm on his bicep making Derek look at her.

"Derek let her go." Katerina pleaded and Derek released her and she fell on the floor.

"That's right. You need me. All of you." Jennifer says in pleasure making Katerina roll her eyes.

Derek grabbed Jennifer by the arm and dragged her to his car and threw her in. Katerina sat in the front with Derek and Scott and Stiles took the jeep to the hospital with Derek ahead.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your friend to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." Jennifer said to Katerina while she rolled her eyes.

"Somehow I don't that." Katerina muttered.

"You need to hear the whole story, Katerina. You need to know just how connected we really are, You too Derek." Jennifer commented.

"Stop talking." Katerina mutters before they all fall into a silence.

Katerina let's out a huff when she feels someone grab her hand. She looks to see derek squeezing her hand. She smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

Back with stiles and Scott in the jeep. Stiles is explaining his theory on Jennifer. "I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek and Katerina, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it, didn't you?"

Soon enough they ended up and the hospital. Stiles got out of his jeep with his famous bat.

"What's that?"

"Well, you got claws. I got a bat." Stiles explained and the two walked into the hospital with Katerina, Derek and Jennifer.

"Scott! Katerina! What are you guys doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa called out and both heads turned and walked to Melissa.

"We're here for Cora." Katerina answers the nurse.

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Melissa asks and she looks at the bat in stiles' hand.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott warns and she looks at katerina who nods.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa informs the two.

"Got it. Okay."

"Thanks." Katerina and Scott walk towards the elevator with the three in tow.

The elevator ride was enough to say, incredibly awkward.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer says and Derek gives her a glare. She looks around to her left and see Katerina and Scott glaring at her. She looks back to see Stiles holding his bat close.

As they heard a ding they walk out and go into Cora's room to see it empty. Katerina walks in to see black blood on the floor She follows the trail and ends up to a closed door.

The doors open unexpectedly and out comes peter sliding out and the twins wolfed up, and Cora who's passed out on the floor.

"Derek. We got a problem. Big problem." Peter grunts and raises his head to see the twins growling.

Derek shifts and attacks the twins. Katerina and Scott shift as well and attack.

"Help me." Stiles says and he helps Peter up and make a run for it to get Cora.

Jennifer sneaks away and runs to the elevator and pushes a button.

As their fighting the twins pins Scott and Katerina to the wall.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Katerina growls out.

"All we want is her." They growled back and noticed Jennifer escaping and ran towards the elevator.

The six ran away towards the operating room and towards an elevator with the twins in persuade.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek yelled holding Katerina's hand pulling her along with him.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled and the couple stopped and looked back.

The twins come into the room and stiles hits them over the head with the bat making it break.

Stiles stood there dumbfounded and katerina grabbed a machine and threw it at the twins having enough time to run into another operating room.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked Derek as he looked through the small window.

"He's close." Derek responds.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asks.

"She's gone." Katerina responded.

"What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Katerina, are you kidding me?" Stiles yelled.

"Afraid not." Katerina muttered.

"Shh, quiet."

"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When our psychotic, mass murdering teacher... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles, they're still out there." Katerina says.

"And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" Stiles yells.

"Not yet." Scott answers and katerina walls over to Cora who is breathing heavily.

"Is she really dying?" Katerina asked Peter worried as she petted cora's hair.

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter points out.

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Katerina says and Derek walks to her and kisses her head.

Just then Jennifer comes in.

"You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." Jennifer says and Derek throws the tools I'm his way ready to attack her but Katerina stops him.

"Derek, wait! We can't kill her..not yet anyway." Katerina says pulling derek closer to her trying to calm him.

"She was trying to get out." Derek yelled as Katerina held him back.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer argued.

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Katerina said dangerously.

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter asked and Katerina nodded.

"Works for me." And the group went to move when a voice interrupted them.

"Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Melissa shaky voice came into the intercom.

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer said.

"Shut up." Derek yelled and katerina moved to Scott putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He won't! Scott,Katerina you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer asked and the two teens kept quiet and looked down.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked katerina.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer said.

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

"True Alphas." Peter spoke as he looked at Scott and katerina.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal power from another. One that can rise by the force of their own will. Our little Katerina and Scott." Peter said and Katerina and Scott looked up.

"It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Katerina replied for the two.

"Scott, your mom..."

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott replied.

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Derek said.

"I'll distract them." Scott said.

"Me too." Katerina spoke out and Scott smiled at her.

"You mean fight them." Derek asked worried for katerina.

"Whatever we have to do." Katerina spoke.

"I'll help you." Derek said.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer replied and Katerina growled at the bitch. Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, calming her down.

"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter said.

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Katerina asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter pointed out and the others walked out into another room to find a weapon while Derek and Katerina stayed to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked her hurt.

"I didn't find out until yesterday and I was but then Cora got sick and I figure that it wasn't the right time to tell you." Katerina explained and Derek nodded and hugged her and kissed her head.

"Now come on we have to find a weapon." Katerina said pulling Derek to another room rummaging threw supplies.

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles asks

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked him.

"Well, no."

"Stiles, put 'em down." Katerina replies and stiles put them down.

"Epinephrine?" Scott asked as he took out the shot.

"That's only gonna make him stronger." Derek replied.

"How strong?" Peter asked.

"Well let's find out." Katerina took the needle from Scott and stabbed peter in the heart. They waited a couple of minutes until the serum took effect.

"Okay ready?" Katerina asked Scott and he nodded and walked out the doors with Peter.

Katerina went to walk out but a hand grabbing her forearm stopped her.

"Be careful." Derek said cupping her cheek.

"You too." Katerina said touching his jaw with her finger.

Derek then leaned in and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with just as much passion and force before ending it, smiling at him and walking towards Scott and Peter.

The shot took effect on Peter and Scott and katerina wolfed up and stood behind peter as the twins showed up.

"All right, boys. Let's rumble." Peter shifted and growled and attacked the twins with Scott and Katerina behind him as well.

Even with the three they couldn't beat the two twins and the epinephrine didn't last long as they hoped.

"That shot didn't last very long."

Peter muttered as the twins punched him and he fell to the side of the wall while Scott and katerina ran over to him.

"Those twins are really starting to piss me off." Katerina muttered.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" Scott asked breathing heavily.

"Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up." Peter said sarcastically and Katerina rolled her eyes and saw a laundry shoot.

"I have an idea." She looked at the laundry shoot and they all knew what she was thinking.

Peter went first and went down the laundry shoot. The twins were coming closer and Scott and katerina went in together. Scott falling on Peter and Katerina falling on the two.

"You couldn't have waited, like, ten seconds?" Peter muttered.

"Well you both broke my fall." Katerina said smiling and Scott smiled while Peter rolled her eyes.

Katerina's phone beep and it was a text from Derek that made her worried.

"They didn't get out, did they?" Eter asked and she gave him a look that answered his question.

"Come on Stiles is at ambulance come on we'll leave you there." Katerina said as helped peter up and her and Scott walked to the ambulance.

"Stiles! Stiles, open the door!" Katerina whispered and stiles opened the doors.

"Help me get him in." Scott said and stiles pulled peter inside.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked.

"We have to go back for them and my mom." Scott answered.

"Okay, two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago." Stiles informed the two and katerina sighed.

"Stay here." Scott said to stifles as katerina closes the doors.

Scott and Katerina walked right back into the hospital when they saw the twins. They growled at them and the twins attack.

The twins ran to them and pinned them on the floor.

"Where is she? We're trying not to hurt you." The twins roar.

"Really I had no idea." Katerina muttered sarcastically.

"You should try harder." Scott muttered.

"Hey! I'd like to try something." Mellisa said out if nowhere and shocked the twins making them fall on the floor.

"Sweethearts, get up! Come on." Melissa said and the two teens smiled at her impressed of what she did.

* * *

Back with derek and Jennifer. She was telling her story to a Derek he didn't really care and was worried about katerina.

'For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin." Jennifer started.

"You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton." Jennifer said.

"What does this have to do with Katerina?" Derek asked.

"There is a tree root at the school that gives power to the nemeton and when her first love Percy died at the school he died on that tree root." Jennifer informed him making derek more curious.

"The sacrifice of a guardian. He was her guardian and she gave me power you gave me power just enough so I can be found." Jennifer cried.

Derek wondered and that made him curious as to who Percy was.

* * *

With Katerina and Scott they met up with Chris, Allison and Isaac who had a plan to rescue Derek and Jennifer.

"So then they're essentially trapped?"

"Yeah, right. There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on." Katerina worried for Derek.

"But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right? And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them." Isaac stated.

"And we don't know which elevator their in and if we turn the power back on it could take time and the alphas could already be there." Katerina stated sitting in the morgue table.

"You've got us now." Chris said.

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for Stiles' dad or Cora." Scott replied.

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is."

"She's... she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot." Isaac said and they all look at him.

"No, it's jus... just an observation."

"Keep it in your pants Isaac." Katerina says and Scott and Stiles laugh.

"I've got an idea." Alisson states and they all listen to what she has in mind.

* * *

Successfully Allison's plan worked and Melissa went up in the room and powered on the elevator. Scott and Katerina ran to the elevator to see Derek passed out which met something bad.

She ran over to him and check on a pulse and let out a sigh, relieved that she found a pulse. She looked up to not see Jennifer and looked up at Scott.

"Scott, your mom." Katerina asked worried and the two run up to the roof with Stiles behind them.

"Mom! Mom!" Scott yelled as he and Katerina ran up to the roof to see Melissa gone.

Katerina let out a few tears as her mother figure was taken to be a sacrifice.

"They're gone. Guardians, Scott. Katerina If you two were with me, I could've told you both what it meant. I could've warned you both. Let me help you, Scott. Katerina Let's help each other. You guys help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles's father back. Katerina I'll tell you how your love helped Jennifer, Percy was it." Deucalion asked and Scott and Katerina feeling beaten started walking towards him.

"Scott. Katerina, don't do this. Don't go with him." Stiles voice cracks.

"I don't know what else to do." Scott replies weakily.

"No, there's g... Scott, Kat there's got to be something else, okay? We always... we always have a plan B." Stiles says with hope.

"Not this time." Katerina says sadly.

"Scott. Katerina" Stiles pleaded .

"We're gonna find your dad. We promise." Katerina says tearing as Scott grabs her hand and links it with his so their holding hands and walks away with deucalion.

"Scott! Katerina!" Stiles pleads but soon enough the three are gone leaving stiles alone with tears.

* * *

**Ok guys question time. For season 3B (yes I will do it in the same story ;-) - in the episode when they go into stiles' mind do you guys think Katerina should go in or still make it that Scott goes in cause I have ideas for both but I want your guys' opinion, so let me know cause it's been driving me insane.**

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	11. alpha pact

3x11 alpha pact

Hey guys I decided to perversely and therewith be a chapter on Monday. I also have a note on the bottom check it out its important. And thanks for the responds spoiler both Scott and Katerina will go in.

* * *

With Stiles and Derek, Stiles was slapping Derek trying to get him to wake up.

"Derek?"

Slap

"Come on, Derek!"

Slap

Stiles shaped his hand ready to punch he went to hit but Derek grabbed his wrist stopping him. He looked around to see Jennifer gone.

"Where is she?" Derek asked as he looked up.

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Stiles exclaimed.

"She took her?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott and Katerina left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here." Stiles said and helped Derek up but as he did he wobbled a bit.

"Whoa."

"What about Cora?" Derek asked and Stiles gave him a look and the two walked out the hospital.

Outside with Isaac, Allison and her father they were talking about the situation they were in.

"I don't know. Scott and Katerina went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out." Isaac announced to Allison when Derek came out of the hospital.

"Where's Scott, Katerina and Stiles?" Allison asked worried.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now." Derek said not including Katerina and Scott considering he was heartbroken Katerina went with Deucalion.

"What about Scott, Katerina and Melissa?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek replied answering the hunter's question.

"What about Scott and Katerina?" Derek placed Cora in his car ignoring Allison's question.

"Derek, where's Scott and Katerina?" Derek then gave Allison a look and she instantly knew where the two were.

* * *

Back with Scott and Katerina they were in the alpha's penthouse. Deucalion was talking to Scott while Katerina sat in a room watching the day go by.

"Hi sweetie hope no harm for the last time we met?" Kali said sweetly as she walked closer to Katerina who was getting angry.

"Right." Katerina stood up and walked over to a smirking Kali.

"No harm." Katerina extended her claws and slashed Kali's stomach making blood come out a Kali howl in pain and fall.

Katerina walked out of the room and Ethan stood by the door way laughing.

"You had that coming." Ethan said laughing while Kali groaned and deucalion smirked while Scott ran after Katerina.

* * *

Scott found Katerina sitting outside a balcony, her feet dangling in the side looking down watching the people go by.

Scott sat next to her watching her until she looked up to him.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"That was for Boyd." Katerina muttered.

"Plus she was pissing me off." Katerina muttered and Scott chuckled.

"You know I've been wondering these past couple of weeks. Will our lives get any better?" Katerina asked and Scott umed and sat next to her.

"Well sometimes I think that it will, but others I think that this will always be our life forever." Scott honestly said.

"Lie to me."

"Yes, our lives will be terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after."

Scott says shrugging.

"Liar." Katerina teased and Scott playfully pushed her and she pushed him back giggling.

Katerina laughed and then rested her head on his shoulder both watching the sun rise.

* * *

" She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac walked closer to seek who was clutching cora's hand thinking of how to save her and of Katerina.

"I don't know."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Derek answered

"Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with Katerina." Isaac yelled.

" Do you get how many people Jennifer's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek?"

"Was it all about the power?"

"Were you bored?"

"Were you lonely?" Isaac whispered.

"Maybe. I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." Derek said referring to Cora.

"There's no time!" Issac yelled walking towards the door.

"The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them." Isaac pulled the door open.

"You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." He muttered closing the door and walking away from his alpha.

Peter then appeared behind Derek with a smirk." I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott and Katerina."

"Their not an Alphas yet."

"But their on his way, aren't he?" Peter smirked and leaned closer to Derek.

"And I think katerina will be better the alpha don't you think?"

* * *

"Time is an illusion and if time is an illusion then the world is an illusion and if the world is an illusion then that mean...we're an illusion" Katerina said as he and Scott had moved to one of the empty room with Scott sitting against the wall and Katerina placing her head on his thighs playing with his hands.

"When did you get all logical?" Scott joked and Katerina rolled her eyes. He then looked down at their joined hands ans saw something he thought he never see again.

"You still have it?" Scott asked as he touched the bracelet on Katerina's hand.

"Of course what did you think I would throw it away?" Katerina asked as she sat up.

"No I just assumed you wouldn't have worn it again." Scott said honestly.

"No why would I do that." Katerina said interested.

"Because I gave this to you after our..." Scott stopped and blushed.

"Our first...kiss." Katerina finished.

"Yah that." Scott said looking down.

"Well I don't see how that's a problem I mean that wasn't the last time we kissed." Katerina said shrugging and to prove her point she kissed his cheek and his face redden.

"And I didn't throw it out cause I came from a very cute and awesome friend who I'm glad to have in my life." Katerina said as she looked directly into his eyes smiling.

"Scott, your crazy to think I would ever throw this away. Its sentimental." Katerina said smiling and Scott smiled back, his heart skipping a beat as she talked.

"Sorry to interrupt love bird but Deucalion wants to see you Scott." Aiden said popping up from the door smirking.

Scott sighed and got up leaving Katerina alone in the room.

* * *

"I don't believe it. Katerina and Scott can't really be with them. They can't be." Lydia said in denial.

"You didn't see the look on their faces, though. It was..."stiles started.

"then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of..." Lydia said thinking of what Jennifer called her.

"because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?" Stiles said curious.

"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?" Lydia said worried.

"Then why did she?"

"That's what we need to find out." Lydia said as they both walked away.

* * *

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'd be losing." Peter said as they stood by Cora who was gasping for air.

"I don't care about power. Not anymore." Derek said, spending time with Katerina made him realize that power wasn't everything.

"What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands."

"The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?" Peter scoffed.

"I don't care." Derek stated.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for?"

"She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little game, and she is still playing you. She needs you on her side." Peter yelled.

* * *

Katerina was looking outside a window in the alpha pack's penthouse.

"Enjoying the view." Katerina let out a gasp and turned to see Deucalion.

"What do you want?" Katerina muttered angrily as she turned to look at the window.

"Well I thought you would like to know how Percy helped Jennifer but I was wrong." Deucalion muttered and went to leave but katerina grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I want to know." Katerina said strongly.

Deucalion sat next to her and started." Well it's all very simple your boyfriend died on a root of the nemeton and his blood gave it power so Jennifer could live." Deucalion explained.

"You know Scott reminds me of Percy." Deucalion said.

"How did you know Percy?" Katerina asked.

"Oh you can say he thought of me as an uncle. Alwylays coming to me for guidance." Deucalion said.

"And if your wondering he did love you. Its why he gave you the necklace." Katerina then touched the necklace she was wearing.

"Like how Derek gave you this beautiful ring if I say so myself." Deucalion says as he grabs her hand touching the ring.

"And a beautiful bracelet." Deucalion's hand moved from her finger to her wrist.

Katerina instantly pulls her hand away from his grip and Deucalion chuckles darkly.

"Just between us girls why Derek Why didn't you go for Scott?" Deucalion asked as he got closer to Katerina who felt uneasy and confused.

"Scott's my friend." Katerina said proudly.

"Are you sure about that?" Deucalion said smirking and Katerina moved away from Deucalion.

"The way he looks at you, he's protective not like a friend should be." Deucalion started.

"I bet he was upset when he heard of you and Derek wasn't he?" Deucalion said smirking and Katerina's heart rose.

"I'm guessing that was a yes" He then stood up and twisted his cane around.

"You might not see it now but you will." Deucalion said leaving Katerina to wonder.

They heard a knock on the door and Deucalion walked closer to Katerina.

"Come on dear we have some business to go over with Ms. Morrell." Deucalion then took Katerina's arm and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Katerina stood in the middle of Deucalion and Scott watching as the twins and Kali chased down Ms. Morrell.

"It's a firefly." Scott said looking up at the sky.

"Unusual for this region." Deucalion muttered.

"It's because of Jennifer, isn't it? Just before all this started, a deer crashed into Lydia's car. Birds flew into the high school. That was all her. Wasn't it?" Katerina accused.

"They say animals can sense natural disasters when they're about to happen. Maybe they can sense supernatural ones as well."

"Does she scare you?" Scott asked.

"She concerns me if she's willing to kill that many innocent people for her cause, people like your mother and Stiles' father." Deucalion replied.

"Are you willing to kill innocent people?" Katerina asked.

"I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way." Deucalion answers and Scott intertwined his hand with Katerina as they both feel scared for a moment.

After a while Ms. Morrell gave up and surrounded herself in a circle of mountain ash.

"How did you know, Marin, that we'd come for you?" Deucalion asked as he stepped out of the shadows along with Scott and Katerina.

"Because Jennifer and I are the same. And I know you've always been suspicious of us, of what we can do."

"With good reason. We know you sent that girl... the one who helped Isaac." Kali growled.

"What was her name?" Deucalion asked.

"Braeden. And I sent her to do what I've always done... maintain balance."

"What do you know about Jennifer?" Deucalion asked Marin.

"Nothing more than you know. This isn't you, Go back to your friends." Marin nodded to the two teens behind education watching the scene.

"They can decide what's right for themselves." Deucalion interfered.

"Not without all the information. Have you told them everything you've done?" Marin asked and Deucalion scowled.

"How you've piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack?" Marin emphasised.

"Bodies that include Ennis, by the way. My brother saved him. He was alive when Deucalion went in to see him." Marin said and Kali looked at Deucalion.

"He wants you to go after Derek, Kali, to force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Katerina and Scott." Marin said to Kali.

"The lies people will tell when they're begging for their life." Deucalion joked.

"Ask him." Marin looked at Katerina who looked at education.

Deucalion then threw his cane/little knife at Marin's shoulder making her fall and destroy the circle.

The twins growled at her, ready to attack when Katerina and Scott ran to her aid.

"Hey, back off." Katerina growled flashing them her yellow eyes.

Marin pants as Scott holds her. "I'm not going to let them kill you. But if you know something, if you know where they are..."

"the Nemeton... you find that, you'll find Jennifer. Find the Nemeton." Marin gasps out.

* * *

"How'd you guys find out?" Katerina asked as her and Scott were in the woods with stiles and Deaton.

"Lydia. You?" Stiles asked.

"Morrell. None of the other alphas know where it is either." Scott asked.

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" Stiles asked the two.

"We can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott answered for the both of them.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton said pointing to the two boys.

"What's the plan?" Katerina asked.

"Essentially, Scott, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton informed them and Scott was already nervous and katerina looked at him and she knew what she had to do.

"We die for them?" Scott said nervously.

"But he can bring us back. You can... you can bring us back, right? " Stiles asked.

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one." Deaton said.

"You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Katerina said.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton said.

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar." Deaton said.

"Like a tattoo." Katerina said and Deaton nodded.

"Scott come on." Katerina said and she pulled him away from the two so she can talk to him.

"You can't do this. I can already smell how nervous you are." Katerina said nervously.

"I have to its for my mom." Scott said.

"No your not because I am." Katerina said firmly.

"Kat.." Scott argued.

"Don't. She basically my mom too okay, So don't argue with me cause your not gonna win." Katerina said firmly.

"Plus you've already been to he'll and back. Its now my turn." Katerina said as she grabbed his face.

"Let me do this for you." Katerina muttered.

Reluctantly Scott nodded and he held her hands.

"Just promise me one thing? Promise me you'll come back and not die-die." Scott said and katerina chuckled before nodding.

"I promise."

* * *

Scott and Katerina told Deaton their plan and he agreed on it and discussed on what they brought of their parents

"All right. What did you bring?" Deaton said now all of them in the vet.

"Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." Stiles whispered emotionally and Katerina went over to him and hugged him.

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton replied and stiles smiled at Katerina.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked.

"My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Allison whispered.

"Scott?"

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott said and handed it to Katerina who took it.

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." Deaton informed the three.

"Lydia... You go with Stiles." Lydia then moves to stiles' side.

"Are you sure? I mean, Katerina and I both have to go under." Allison stated.

"Which is why Scott will go with Katerina." Deaton replies and Scott moves towards Katerina and holds her hand.

Allison watches the scene and wonders how close they actually were.

Soon enough the three changed and holding their items went into the tub of cold water and ice.

The three shivered and lydia, Scott and Isaac had their hands on the three shoulders.

"By the way, if I don't make it back, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." Stiles shivers and Deaton gives them a sign and the three push Katerina, Stiles and Allison under the water until their last breath.

Lydia,Isaac and Scott remove their hands watching as their friends die.

Katerina's eyes snap open under the water, her eye color red with purple flecks.

Her eyes slowly droop as she comes into darkness. The last thing she sees is Scott's worried face.

* * *

**Okay so I want to inform you guys that I made a polyvore so you can see all of katerina's outfits threw out the story there's a link on my profile so please go check it out. :-) **

**Review, follow and favorite!**!


	12. lunar ellipse

3x12 lunar ellipse

Well this is it. The last chapter of 3A and I will be doing 3B here in the same story (yay!) And thanks everybody who read this story, favorited and followed you guys are all awesome!

* * *

"_I'm gonna die aren't I." Katerina moaned in pain as she felt the burning sensation get even worse._

_"No no your not." Stiles muttered shaky as he tried to cover the blood coming out of her._

_Scott carried her to Derek's hide our and yelled out to him._

"_Derek!" Scott yelled and Derek comes out and sees a bloody Katerina._

_"What happened?" Derek asked as he set her down on a train seat._

_"Attack. Katerina muttered as she coughed up blood._

_"Guys she's losing too much blood." Stiles said worried._

"_Can you...turn her?" Scott asked._

_Katerina screamed in pain as she felt herself getting worse._

_"I'm sorry." Derek whispered sadly as he rolled up her sleeve and bit her wrist making her scream in pain._

Katerina watched from the outside as she saw herself become a werewolf. She turned her head and saw the nemeton right in front of her.

* * *

Katerina, Stiles and Allison all woke up with a gasp. And quickly issac, Scott, Deaton and Lydia ran to the three.

"I saw it. I know where it is." Katerina gasped out as she and the two got out of the tubs.

"We passed it. There's- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles breathed out.

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Stiles breathed out.

"I was there too, in the car with my mother." Allison breathed out.

"I saw it the night Derek bit me." Katerina gasped out and Scott put a towel around her.

"We can find it." Katerina nodded to Deaton.

"What?" Allison asked as she noticed the faces on the four.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac muttered.

"Well how long is a long time?" Katerina asked as she looked at Scott.

"16 hours." Scott replied.

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Stiles asked

"And the full moon rises in less than four."

* * *

After changing Katerina and Scott went to walk out of the vet to go back to Deucalion.

"No, dude, you guys are not going back with them." Stiles said walking behind Scott and katerina, who was putting on scott's jacket on.

"We made a deal with Deucalion." Scott replied to stiles.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Stiles asked.

"Well let God be with us both." Katerina said sarcastically as she her hands together and her head down.

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaacs asked.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott replied.

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." Deaton answers.

"See he gets it." Katerina replies.

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac said sarcastically.

"We wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Katerina answers and they all move when they hear a door open.

They looking see Ethan standing by the door way."I'm looking for Lydia and Katerina."

"What do you want?" Katerina spit out.

"I need your help."

"Both of your help."

"With what?" Lydia said as she walked closer to him.

"Stopping my brother and Kali..." He says looking at Lydia then turns to look at katerina.

"From killing Derek." He says and Katerina tenses up.

Katerina looked at Scott and he nodded telling her to go. "Be careful."

Scott then unexpectedly hugs her and she instantly hugs back.

"I will." She says and she and Lydia let the vet and to Derek's loft.

* * *

Katerina, Lydia and Ethan arrived at the loft and the first thing Derek did was hug Katerina.

"Your okay?" He whispered and looked down at her and caressed her cheek.

"Yah I'm okay." She nodded and Derek leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Katerina kissed back, missing the touch between the two but sadly ended the kiss so she could warn him.

"As much as I would love to continue we need to talk." Katerina whispered and looked at Ethan.

"We know about the lunar eclipse, So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her." Ethan warns.

"So basically what he's trying to say is you have to leave." Katerina shrugged as she went next to Cora who hugged her.

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter said as he walked closer to Derek.

"You want me to run?" Derek asked.

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town." Peter yelled.

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora said and Derek instantly turned to look at Katerina.

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked smirking.

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea." Katerina said as she touched his shoulder and looked at Lydia.

"Don't you, lydia?" Katerina asked.

"I don't know anything." Lydia whispered as she looked around the loft.

"But you feel something, don't you?" She then looked at Peter and nodded.

"What do you feel?" Derek asked.

"I feel like..."

"I'm standing in a graveyard."

"Well that's good enough for all of us. Derek?" Katerina said looking up at him who reluctantly nodded.

"Good so Cora get packed." Katerina informed Cora who went upstairs to pack.

"Come with me." Derek whispered holding her hand.

"I can't. I have to get Scott and back to Deucalion." Katerina muttered and leaned in to kiss him hard.

"Be careful." Katerina muttered and went to leave but Derek grabbed her arm and kissed her.

Katerina kissed back instantly and put her hands on his shoulder blades.

He put his hands on her waist pulling her closer. Katerina noticed the smug look on Peter and ended the kiss.

She touched his face and smiled before walking out the loft.

* * *

Katerina went to Allison apartment knowing this is where Scott, Isaac and Allison would be.

"Hey are you guys...done" she stopped when she saw agent McCall

"Katerina join us." McCall said as a police officer pushed her into the room.

"What the he'll are you doing here?" Katerina asked as Scott pulled her closer to him.

"How do you know her name?" Isaac asked.

"Her name's one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue." Agent McCall stated and Katerina rolled her eyes.

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott yelled out.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room."

"Really hoping."

"You can't keep us here." Scott argued.

"Not without some kind of warrant." Katerina said smirking.

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." Agent McCall said smirking and Allison stayed quiet, so katerina took matters into her own hands.

"Her father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons." Katerina said standing up and walking towards the desk full of weapons.

"Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow" she then points to the crossbow.

"Or this carbon steel marine combat knife."

"Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter." Katerina grabs the grenade and pulls the cord and throws it at the police men and the teens run out the door.

The police men cough and choke on the gas.

"wait! Scott, wait!" Agent McCall chokes out before falling in the floor coughing.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Katerina asked Scott.

"I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't come up with anything, But what you did, that was awesome." Scott said enthusiastic.

"Why thank you." Katerina said and did a curtsey making the other three laugh.

'I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles-you?" Isaac asked and the three shook their heads.

"All right. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on." Isaac and Allison left and Scott and katerina went to meet up with Deucalion.

* * *

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?" Deucalion asked as Scott and Katerina walked behind him.

"We got a little delayed. Where are the others?" Scott asked as he didn't notice the others.

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits."

"So it's just you, me and Katerina against her?" Scott stated.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make." Deucalion said smirking.

Soon though, Katerina got a call from Isaac and she told him about

"Okay, get Stiles, And then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac asked.

"Scott and I have a plan." She said before hanging up.

* * *

"You said you had a plan." Deucalion said as they arrived at a abandon warehouse.

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message. It was the last line from joseph Conrad's heart of darkness. I got a message of my own to send her." Scott said and Katerina smirked and took out her phone.

Jennifer was up on the high hills waiting for the lunar eclipse when she got a message from Katerina. She opened It too she Scott.

"You see this symbol? It's a symbol of revenge. You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want, And now you know where to find us."

* * *

The three waited in the warehouse and soon they saw a shadow of Jennifer... and Derek.

"What are you doing?" Katerina asked.

"This might be hard to believe, But I'm actually trying to help you." Derek said as he looked at her.

"Ooh, like brother against brother. And lover against lover How very American this is." Deucalion said sarcastically.

"Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, Slit a baby's throat, perhaps?" Deucalion then started to shift and Jennifer looks scared.

"Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people Just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" He then growled at her and Derek went to attack but deucalion threw him against a wall.

Katerina went to run to him but Scott grabbed her arm telling her not too.

Jennifer tried to use her darach powers on him but nothing happened. Deucalion then quickly subdued her and looks at katerina and Scott.

"Kill her. Do it." Deucalion growls out and Scott and katerina do nothing.

He then releases a roar and Scott and katerina both shift.

"Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends." Deucalion encourages him and then looks at Katerina.

"She used percy's death as an advantage. Don't you want her to suffer." Deucalion growled and katerina looked at Jennifer with anger.

"It won't end. Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer argued.

"They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over."

"Become the alphas you're meant to be. Become killers." Deucalion growled out and Scott and Katerina held hands.

"They're not dead yet." Scott mutters.

"And who's going to save them, your friends?"

"Our pack." Katerina says and her eyes glow.

Deucalion then roars and appears behind the two.

"Maybe you two just need a little guidance." Deucalion then grabs both Scott and katerina's wrist holding up the claws going for Jennifer.

"We forgot to tell you something. Something that gerard told me." Scott said as he and katerina struggled under deucalion's hold.

"Deucalion... isn't always blind." Katerina mutters and her and Scott grab the arrowheads from their pockets and threw them on the floor blinding all the wolves.

Deucalion releases Katerina and Scott and covers his eyes. Derek turns to Katerina and hold her away from the flash, blinding them.

They are blind for a second and soon they shift back and look up at the sky to notice the eclipse.

"The eclipse. It started." Deuclaion worries.

"Oh, no." Scott mutters as he see Jennifer gone but looks at the shadows to see her coming back in darach form.

She goes to Deucalion and smashes his head against the floor over and over making him bleed.

"Jennifer!" Derek yells recovering his vision.

"He doesn't know."

"Know what?" She grunts out in anger.

"What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price you paid."

"No. No, he hasn't." Jennifer grunts out and she opens Deucalion's eyes making him scream.

Deucalion opens his eyes and he realizes that he can see.

"Turn to me."

"Turn to me!" He then looks to see Jennifer in her human form.

She goes to attack him again but suddenly felt so weak. So almosy fell when Derek grabbed her arm.

" What is this?" Jennfier mutters weakly.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." Derek breathed out.

"Then you do it. Kill him."

"No."

"What?" Jennifer's said in disbelief.

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Derek says and he then grabs her by the throat.

"Let them go." Derek grunts out and Jennifer throws him off of her and pushes him against some crates.

She then walks up to him and grabs him by the neck and hits him against the wall over and over again.

While she kept slamming him against the wall he kept thinking about katerina and when he realized he had feelings for her.

_Flashback_

_Katerina entered the living room of the burnt hale house and saw derek with a solemn look on his face._

_"Are you okay?" She says and then rols her eyes at her statement._

_"Never mind stupid question." She says and he doesn't say anything and looks down._

"_Look I know what happened. Boyd and Erica are leaving but I think they'll come to their senses and come back." Katerina says and walks closer to him._

_He looks up and walks closer to her as well. Green eyes piercing her blue ones._

"_Why is it that you see the good in everything." Derek whispers as he grabs her face making her blush._

_"I believe theirs good in everything and are worth saving, some may not realize it but they do." Katerina mutters and she looks up at him._

"_Like you." _

_He looks at her and smiles and she gladly smiles back._

Jennifer continued to hit him but then the shadows of the full moon appeared and derek's eyes glowed blue and he grabbed her by the neck.

"Your 15 minutes are up." He growls and pushes her off of him.

Derek, Katerina and Scott go to attack but she puts a circle of mountain ash around her.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." Jennifer says angering Katerina and Scott.

Katerina looks at Scott and he nods and they both try to break the circle.

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." Jennifer taunts and Scott and katerina both try.

Slowly and slowly they both manage to get threw. Jennfier looks at their eyes and see them turning from a yellow to a fiery red.

They both grunt and soon enough break into the circle, now as alphas.

Jennfier falls on the floor, shocked.

"How did you do that?" Jennfier whispers scared.

"Were an alpha now." Katerina replies.

"Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or we'll kill you ourself." Scott threats.

"And we don't care what it does to the color of our eyes." Katerina finishes for him.

Deucalion then walks over to them with claws out.

"It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Deucalion then claws out Jennifer's neck.

She gasps and changes into darach form trying to get a breath but doesn't and falls on the floor dead.

"Eww" Katerina mutters as she looks at Jennfier's form.

Scott chuckles and brings her into a hug.

* * *

"Scott?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott asks as he, Katerina and Derek are sitting on crates relaxing.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" Stiels asks through the phone. Scott looks at katerina and Derek to see Katerina on Derek's lap making out.

"Sort of." He replies looking away from the couple.

"You think you can come get us?"

"Yeah, of course." Scott says and katerina finally gets off of derek, smiling.

"Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder." Stiles says before he hangs up

The three wolves walk over to deucalion who now has his vision back.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek states.

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again." Scott says.

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, Because you'll never see us coming." Katerina threats and the three walk out of the warehouse.

* * *

Katerina stood by the doorway of the loft. She had just said goodbye to Cora and now it was time to say goodbye to Derek.

She watches him as he packs up the rest of his things. Derek finally notices her and turns to face her but before he can say anything she speaks up.

"I totally get it. You leaving, its okay." She says nodding.

"I'm coming back." He starts and walks closer to her so he's in front of her.

"And even if your with someone else or not I'm gonna wait for you." He replies.

"No I'm not gonna let you wait for me." She says shaking her head and drops it down trying not to cry.

He then grabs her face and makes her look up at him. " it's okay and you know why?"

She stays silent and he finishes.

"Because I know that were gonna be together again."

"She touches the hand that was holding her face. "There's no such thing as fate."

"There's no such thing as werewolves" he says giving her a smile.

She smiles and let's out a few rears and kisses him passionately. He gladly returns the passion she's giving him.

She then stops and smiles at him.

"I love you." She whispers.

He stood there shocked He couldn't believe it. She. Loves. Him.

The guy that brought all this chaos in her life.

He quickly recovers and smiles at her,Beaming.

"I love you too." Derek whispers back and kisses her again before they stop and she smiles at him and walks out of the loft heading to school with derek on her mind.

_I honestly don't know if he's ever coming back, And part of me hopes so, But another part hopes that maybe he'll be okay somewhere else._

_My dad doesn't look like he's gonna be leaving for a while._

_But just because he's staying..._

_Doesn't mean he's welcome._

* * *

Katerina and Scott walk in the school with stiles next to them.

_Stiles and Katerina both feel it every day, just like you said they would, And it makes me think about that quote Jennifer used to start our first class, Because when theu feel it, Yeah, it's like... their looking into the heart of an immense darkness._

The three best friends look around to see Lydia with aiden. Isaac and Allison talking and Danny with Ethan.

_So what do you do?_

_I look for my friends._

Scott looks at Katerina and she gives him a smile and holds out her hand for him to take. And the three walk towards school ready to face the day without any chaos...for now.

* * *

**Well that was the last chapter of 3A and I'm so sad to see it go but proud. And I want to thank sammy01587 for giving Scott and katerina a ship name and if you have a ship name for katerina and someone else then drop them down in the comments below cause I'm curious to see what they are. My next chapter will be out on Friday so check it out then and look on polyvore for katerina's outfit there's a link on my bio**.


	13. anchors

3x13 Anchors

**Hey guys! New chapter, New season and I'm so excited to go along with 3B. And I want to thank all these readers for commenting through out the entire story. **

**Roxstarchic0263**

**Marine76**

**pogocrazy7**

**FizzWizz2011**

**aliciasellers75**

**sammy01587**

**mgaleaz8**

**Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf**

**Rosy Fire**

**mwluv77736**

**Hotaru Himura**

**Thank you guys so much I love your reviews they always put a smile on my face and make me happy! So thank you guys!**

* * *

Katerina looked at herself in the mirror once more. It has been a month or two since Derek left and she missed him dearly. She looked at the ring and smiled when she remembered their conversation that he'll come back.

But not all bad came in those months like getting closer to Lydia and she rekindled her friendship with Allison. And after the sacrifice she and Kat have been closer than ever.

She walked away from the mirror to see her shadow look different.

She noticed her hands had claws. She looked at her hand but didn't see anything. She looked at the shadow and saw claws again.

She shook her head and noticed her shadow gone back to normal.

Katerina let out a sigh before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

She looked confused when she noticed she was at a graveyard. She turned to look at the door but found nothing but graves.

Katerina noticed a familiar one and walked closer to it. She slowly step by step she walked closer to the grave.

As she took one more step she noticed it to belong to someone from her past.

_Perceus jackson_

She leaned down and placed a hand on the grave and let out a tear.

Suddenly a bloody and bruised hand shot up from the grave. Katerina screamed and crawled backwards.

Soon the body pushed himself out of the grave. It was Percy- zombie like. Blood on his clothes and face. The claw marks were on his neck, like if they were just there. His eyes were no longer the sea blue green she knows but a dull silver with nothing in them.

He ran towards her and Katerina ran back running away. She ran threw doors noticing she was in school.

"Katerina" she looked to see Scott and stiles looking worried while she looked terrified.

Katerina turned back to noticed nothing but doors and students entering.

"Kat your claws." Stiles said and katerina looked at her hand to notice her claws were out. She instantly hid her claws.

"I'm okay." Katerina breathed out trying to calm her breathing letting her claws back in.

"No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles said shaking his head putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How'd you know?" Katerina asked and just then Allison and Lydia came in.

"Because it's happening to all three of you." Lydia said and Katerina looked at Allison who nodded.

* * *

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia said smiling while the other three walked down the halls with her.

"We're not crazy." Allison speaks out and Lydia turns around and looks at them.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." Lydia said sarcastically and Katerina rolled her eyes.

"We did die and come back to life. Of course there's gonna be side effects at least we don't die in them." Katerina said shrugging.

"The days still young." Stiles muttered before the bell rang signifying that it was time for class.

"We keep an eye on each other." Allison said and katerina nodded as well as stifles

"Lydia, stop enjoying this so much." Katerina said and Lydia smirked.

"What?" Lydia said trying to act confused before Scott, Stiles and katerina head in one direction and Allison and Lydia went in another.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago." Mr Yukimura said as Katerina sat down next to Scott and stiles.

"I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira." A groan was heard and they all look to see a girl with her head down.

"Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school." said and Kira put her head up and the class looked away but Katerina.

"Or brought a friend home for that matter."

Kira then grabbed Katerina's eyes. Katerina smiled at Kira and she instantly smiled back.

"Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century." Mr. Yukimura said and Katerina turned around while Kira kept her smile.

* * *

After class the three trio stood by stiles' locker talking about their situation.

"Maybe you need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott said as he had an arm around Katerina while she put her head on his chest.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal." Stiles then touched his vision on the lock trying to open his locker.

"Yeah." Katerina muttered when she over heard kira's conversation.

"What?" Stiles asked but katerina didn't answer and continued to listen.

"I thought you said you wanted to make friends." She heard it as Mr. Yukimura.

"Not like that." Katerina heard a tone in her voice.

"You said you wanted to be noticed."

"I could set myself on fire and be noticed." Katerina chuckled at her comment.

"Well, then you'd be dead."

"Exactly." She then stopped listening when she noticed Stiles looking at her and Scott.

"Oh, dude, your eyes." Stiles said looking at Scott.

"Kat The claws." Katerina then looked at her hands. She felt themself shifting.

"What about them?" Scott said as he looked at katerina who was trying to control herself.

"They're starting to glow."

"You mean like right now?" Scott asked and katerina started breathing hard.

"Yes, right now. Scott, Katerina stop. Stop it." Katerina then moved away from Scott and ran into a empty classroom shifting.

"I can't I can't control it." Scott groaned and stiles put his head down and pushed him inside the classroom with Katerina.

Katerina got a hold of the desk squeezing it tightly claws sinking into the wood. He eyes glowed red with flecks of purple and she instantly turns away from Scott and stiles since they didn't know about her eyes yet.

"Get back Stiles." Katerina growled and Katerina changed her eyes back.

"Scott, Kat it's okay." Stiles said trying to assure them.

"We don't know what's going to happen. Get back." Scott said as he shifted and was about to attack stiles.

Katerina- who had a little control noticed Scott and pounced in him.

Scott growled and Katerina growled at him back and sank her claws into his shoulder while Scott sank his in her sides.

Katerina felt pain in her and slowly started to regain her control and shift back.

She looked down at Scott who was shifting back as well.

"Pain makes you human." Katerina said to stiles and she got off of stiles and helped him up.

"Thanks." Scott muttered and katerina nodded.

"Scott what's going on with you." Stiles asked.

"Ever since I became alpha I've been having a hard time controlling myself." Scott said.

Stiles then focused his attention on Katerina.

"Katerina, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up." Stiles said as he sat on the desk.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as he walled closer to stiles.

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming?"

You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order." Stiles stated and katerina then noticed a poster.

"Like even now?" Katerina asked as she pointed to the poster.

"I can't read a thing."

* * *

After their shifting incident Katerina felt that something bad was gonna again and that feeling wasn't helping.

She parted ways with Scott and Stiles and went to her locker to get her books.

"Oh crap." Katerina said as the bell rang, emptying the halls.

Katerina closed her locker and walked down the empty halls heading to class.

"_Katerina_" She heard and turned but saw no one.

"Is another stupid side effect hearing voices?" Katerina asked herself before grunting and walking away.

"_Katerina_" She heard the whisper again.

Kat walked down the hall listening to the whisper.

"Come here."

Katerina was led into the girls empty locker room to see blood on the floor.

She followed the trail and let out a gasp as she saw Percy's dead body like when she found him.

Katerina held onto the door seeing as she could no longer hold herself.

Percy then stood behind Katerina and pushed hair to one side of her neck.

"Look what you did to me." Percy whispered and pushed her against the wall holding her neck squeezing.

"No." Katerina said shaking her head trying to get out of his grip.

"This isn't real i'm hallucinating." Katerina then pushed percy off and walked backwards as percy continued to follow her with hate in his eyes.

"You did this to me!"

"No!" Katerina shook her head now crying tears blurring her vision.

"You killed me!"

"No!" Katerina cried out and shook her head closing her eyes.

"This isn't real. This isn't real.'' Katerina repeated to herself.

"Oh it's real." Percy then touched her cheek and katerina cringed.

"Just like you being a killer." He said and katerina let out more tears and shook her head.

"No!" She yelled and opened her eyes too see percy gone. She looked around to see nothing.

Katerina leaned against the wall and slid down crying as she went down.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Scott asked katerina as they were now sitting at a picnic table with Isaac, stiles, Allison and Lydia.

"Yah I'm fine." Katerina muttered and smiled to assure him but the smiled didn't reach her eyes.

Scott then pulled her close so her head was on his shoulder and kissed her head.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Lydia asked as he saw Scott and Katerina together.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles but in.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison intervened.

"And can't control her shifting." Katerina said.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said and Katerina glared at him.

"Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles said.

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that."

"Okay guys play nice." Katerina said and they rolled their eyes. Just then kira came up to them.

"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death." Mira said smiling.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia snarks.

"Kira." Katerina said and they all look at her.

"She's in our History class." Katerina says and they all turn they're attention back to kira.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Katerina says smiling at kira and moving so Kira can sit down next to her.

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." Mira explains.

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?"

"Like demons." Kira says shrugging and they all look at each other.

"Demons. Why not? Its not like we haven't faced anything new?" Katerina says sarcastically and angry.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked.

"Death. You die." Kira says and the group all look at Stiles,Katerina and Allison with worry.

* * *

With the information kira told them Scott, Katerina and stiles instantly went to Deaton for answers.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you."

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked as the three followed Deaton into the vet room.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" Deaton asked.

"You know sign language?" Katerina asked.

"I know a little. Let me give it a shot." Deaton asked.

"Okay, the first one was like this." Stiles said and then he did a sign language move.

"That's when."

"Then there was this, twice." Stiles then did another move.

"That's door."

"And this in between it." And then he did the last move.

"That's it?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah."

"When is a door not a door?" Deaton told them.

Stiles: "When is a door not a door?"

"When it's open." Katerina said and stiles and Scott looked at her.

"What? I like riddles." Katerina said innocently.

"You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles said like it was the most craziest thing in the world.

"If it is then tell me cause I can solve any riddle." Katerina said with a smile making the three laugh.

"Not necessarily. When the two of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton informed them.

"So what does that mean? The door's still open?" Katerina asked and Deaton nodded.

"A door into our minds?Great." Katerina muttered.

"I wonder what's next?" Katerina muttered.

"I did tell you it was risky." Deaton said.

"Well what do they have do about it?" Scott asked as she looked at Stiles and Katerina.

"Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton says giving a look.

"Oh, no,no,no,no, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", !but we have no idea how to fix it' look." Katerina emphasised by pointing to Deaton's face.

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

* * *

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Katerina asked as Scott and stiles layed on her bed with her with junk food on the bed, floor and drawer.

"Nah, we'll be fine." Stiles says.

"I don't think so I feel like one of us will turn evvill" Katerina said making ghost noises causing Scott and stiles to laugh.

"Either you or probably lydia." She says pointing to stiles.

"Haha very funny." Stiles muttered sarcastically.

The doorbell rang and katerina got up from the bed and went downstairs and opened the door to see the sheriff.

"Hey." Katerina said smiling, confused at what he was doing here.

"Hey is stiles here?" The sheriff asked and Katerina nodded.

"Stiles!" Katerina yelled and steps were heard from more than one person going down the stairs.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asks getting closer to his father and Scott behind him.

"I'm here because I could use some help. Actually both your help." He says pointing two Scott and Katerina.

"Why us?" Scott asked.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found."

"There's enough evidence to have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue."

"But what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught." The sheriff said shrugging.

* * *

"This is to be the most stupidest plan we've ever made by far." Katerina whispered as she, Scott and stiles broke in the Tate house.

"If we get caught I'm leaving you two."

"Fine by me" Stiles says shrugging.

Scott then picked up a bear and sniffed.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott says and katerina takes it and sniffs.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked and the three turn to see a dog growling.

"Dog." Scott and Katerina say.

"Hi, puppy." Scott says trying to pet it but barked.

"Get rid of it." Stiles says looking at the snarling dog.

"Us?" Scott asked nervously.

"Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha."

"We can't. We don't have control." Katerina whispers.

"Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something."

Katerina then put out her hand trying to touch it.

"Nice doggy" She says as she's getting closer but the dog barks louder and louder.

"Apollo!"

Bark

"Apollo"

Bark

"Shut the hell up!" Mr. Tate yells and the dog finally stops barking and whines.

Stiles then slowly moved to grab another item and handed it to Katerina.

"Here. Try that. Anything?" Stiles asks as Katerina shook her head and passed it to Scott hoping that he would find a scent.

"All I'm getting is that dog." Scott says and the three quickly leave.

The three wait by Katerina's car waiting for the sheriff and they soon see him exiting the Tate house.

"Anything?" The sheriff asked and Scott and katerina shook their heads.

"I'm sorry. We tried as hard as we could. If it wasn't so long ago, we might have been able to do it." Scott says speaking for the two and the sheriff nods.

"It's okay. It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, all right?" The sheriff says before walking to his car and leaving.

"Yeah." Katerina says as he's leaving.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?"

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now."

"Why is it so important now?" Katerina asked.

"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff." Stiles answered.

'What do you mean, 'still Sheriff'?" Scott asked.

* * *

Soon enough Scott and Katerina after hearing what Stiles said went to scott's house arguing with his dad.

"I'm trying to help." Agent McCall said trying to calm down his son.

"That doesn't make any sense, Dad. Who are you helping?

Just get out." Scott yelled.

"Scott"

"What? I can't believe that you'd do this to my best friend."

"I'm not doing anything to your friend. I'm doing my job."

"Your job sucks." Katerina says.

"Some days I can't argue that." Agent McCall says.

Just then Melissa walks in to see her son, ex husband and katerina all yelling."Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"

"He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired." Scott says angrily.

"No. That's not true." Agent McCall said.

"What are you doing?" Melissa interferes.

"Conducting a case for impeachment." He replies.

"That sounds a lot like getting him fired." Melissa says and Scott is now breathing heavily.

"The lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired. My job is just to collect the information. And it's the job my superiors have given me." Scott then clenched his mouth and clenched his fist.

"Your job sucks." Melissa says and Katerina looks at Melissa and she sees the claws.

"Scott Sweetheart Calm down." Melissa says and Katerina then grabs into his shoulder.

"Come with me right now." Katerina says and pulls him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Scott control." Katerina says.

"I'm trying." Scott then shifts still breathing hard trying not to lose control.

"Scott you told me you have an anchor. Find your anchor." Katerina urges him.

"My anchor was Allison." Scott groans.

"I don't have Allison anymore." Scott says as he's trying not to growl.

"Scott, Scott hey look at me." Katerina eases him and she grabs his face so he looks at her.

"Control Scott. Be your own anchor." Katerina continues but it isn't working and he's getting worse and worse so she improvised.

Scott control control it anymore and felt like he was gonna lose it when he felt a pair of lips connect with his.

Katerina kissed him and slowly felt his heartbeat slow down. Scott instantly kissed back and he felt his claws go back in and go back to normal.

Scott grabbed her pulling her closer ad their lips moved together. She had her hands in his hair and his were on her back.

Katerina then ended it and had her forehead touching his both breathing heavily.

"See not that hard." Katerina muttered and Scott chuckled.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked.

"Um when you loose control your heartbeat goes faster and faster and when I kissed you it was slowing down." Katerina mutters.

"And how did you know that it was gonna slow down for you." Scott asked as he held her hand.

"When you kiss someone you hold your breath and your heart slows down sometimes." Katerina mutters and notices Scott playing with her bracelet.

"Now come on we have to go." Katerina mutters as she takes his hand and walk towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked as they walk out the door.

* * *

Stiles hears knocking and opens the door to see Scott and Katerina.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stiles asks confused as he sees Katerina smirking.

"Stiles get dressed. Were gonna find a dead body." Katerina says.

"Hopefully they won't be ours when we go in the woods."

* * *

"You know, if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles says as the three are walking in the woods.

"I know." Katerina says as she continues to walk.

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." Stiles says.

"Yeah. Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore."

"Plus stifles those are hellhounds and they won't kill us they'll just take us to hell." Katerina says shrugging.

"Oh God." Stiles mutters and drops scott's phone when they hear howling.

"Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Stiles says and aterina goes down and grabs scott's phone.

"It still works." Katerina mutters as Scott and Stiles come down as well.

"Let me see the flashlight. I think we found it." Katerina then hands stifles the flashlight and see the car from the accident.

"Well aren't we glad that they didn't move this. Man we have horrible cops in this town." Katerina says as she looks at the car.

"Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asks.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out. Look at this. See those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer." Stiels then flashed the light to claw marks.

"Then it was a werewolf." Katerina says as she gets closer to the marks.

"So, my dad was right."

"What is that?" Stiles then picks up a baby doll.

"I'm hungry." The baby says and the three scream and katerina grabs the doll and throws it in a random direction.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles mutters clutching his heart.

"You're not the only one." Katerina gasp out before she turns and

sees a coyote.

"Hey, Scott please tell me you see that." Katerina says.

"I see it. Wait, hey, Katerina! Katerina, wait! " Scott yells as Katerina growls and runs after the coyote.

Katerina runs after it trying to catch up but couldn't. She then looks up at the moon and feels her self shift a bit.

She growls and runs faster.

Katerina runs and runs almost catching up to the coyote when she see it jump a hill. The coyote stays still after the jump.

Katerina then jumps and on all fours lands in front of the coyote who flashes her eyes blue.

"Malia?" Katerina asked before the coyote runs away leaving Katerina behind to wonder.

* * *

**So that was chapter one of 3B yah and if you guys have any ship names for katerina then drop a comment or have any ideas or theories well then comment. I want to see your guys' opinions. And you can find Katerina's outfit on my polyvore. And I have a new cover for this story so check it out.**

**Review, follow and** **favorite!**!


	14. more bad than good

**3x14 more bad than good**

Hey everybody new chapter and I have ship names for Katerina. Daterina for Derek and Katerina. And Scaterina for Scott and Katerina. But continue to post ship names for Katerina and anyone else friendship wise or enemy wise or anything else wise!

* * *

Katerina decided to let Scott and stiles handle the rest when they found the coyote's den and decided to go home telling them that she felt like she was gonna shift.

Katerina entered her apartment growling and shut the door.

She dropped down on all fours and saw as her claws extended and felt her teeth come out.

She crawled to the bathroom and wiped the mirror to see her self wolfed up. Her eyes red with the purple flecks face distorted like a wolf and her claws sharp.

Katerina moved away from the mirror and turned on the shower and sat in the tub holding on to the sides trying to calm down.

She let out a growl and started thinking of anything to get her to calm down.

Katerina clutched her head feeling as if she was gonna lose it.

"No, no!"

She then layed on her side flinching as she felt pain. She noticed her hand the one with the ring that Derek gave her and slowly started to gain control and shift back staring at the ring.

As she shifted back Katerina continued to stare at the ring. She then brought the hand to her heart clutching it and touching the ring.

"I miss you Derek." Katerina said as she touched the ring while water poured down her on the tub.

* * *

Katerina managed to get out of the tub and change before going to bed. It was then that she woke up with a gasp.

"Holy crap, I kissed Scott." She muttered to herself as she gasped as she woke up and sat up, just realizing what she did.

* * *

After her shock Katerina showered and changed into something new.

Katerina sat by her counter laying her head on it not wanting to go to school. She didn't even look up when she heard her door opening, knowing who it was.

She felt two hands pull her up and came in contact with Allison and a smirking lydia.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go to school!" Katerina complained as lydia and Allison pulled her up to her feet pushing her towards the door.

"Kat we've been through this many times and you're going weather you like it or not." Lydia says as the two girl try to pull Katerina from the handle of the door.

"I chose not. Ugh." Allison and Lydia managed to pull her off the door and continued to push her out the door.

"Come on Kat. Work with us." Allison grunted as she tried to pushed Katerina out the door.

They soon stopped trying looked at a Katerina who was grumpy.

"Okay, what is it gonna take for us to get you out that door and to school. And not anywhere else like 'getting lost in the woods' ." Lydia says airquotes on lost in the woods.

"Or 'taking a shortcut by the hills'." Allison finished and looked at Katerina who had a big smile on her face.

"I still can't believe you bought that." Katerina said smiling at Allison.

"Okay so now that we covered it what can we do to get you to school, NOT complaining!" Lydia said.

"Cupcakes!" Katerina yelled and Allison and Lydia rolled their eyes and giggled.

"Cupcakes done. Now let's go." Lydia said as she pulled Katerina out the door and Allison closing the door walking with a smile as she saw Katerina smiling at getting cupcakes.

* * *

30 minutes later Katerina, lydia and Allison all arrived at school with katerina a cupcake in her hand a box in her bag.

"Well it only took us 30 minutes I'd sat that's progress." Allison muttered as she heard Katerina moan as she took a bit of her cupcakes.

"I'm surprised that box fits in your bag." Lydia said as they walked in the school.

"Please I don't even have books in here only food." Katerina muttered before paying her attention to her cupcake.

Lydia and Allison then looked inside Katerina's bag to see chocolate, chips candy and empty wrappers.

"Wait a minute if you only have junk food in here then we're is all your stuff?" Lydia asked.

"Stiles has my homework and Scott has my supplies and some of my books." Katerina answered flinching a bit as she said Scott, Lydia noticed it and found it odd and knew something happened.

"Okay well Allison I'll meet you in class I have to Ms. Cupcake over here." Lydia said and Allison nodded walking away from the two girls.

As soon as Allison left lydia asked katerina her question in Scott.

"Okay what did you do? Or what did Scott do? What did you guys do together?" Lydia asked as Katerina looked down.

"What I have no idea what your talking about." Katerina then looked away and tried to run but Lydia got in got way.

"Nice try but I noticed you flinched when you said Scott. Now spill." Lydia said and Katerina huffed before telling her.

"ScottandIkissed." Katerina yelled loudly before pitting a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Lydia said shocked.

"Scott...and..I...kissed." Katerina said.

"Well you clearly moved on from Derek." Lydia joked as she and katerina continued to walk.

"No it's not that It's just he was losing control because he lost his anchor so I kissed him and he gained control." Katerina explained.

"So your his anchor now?" Lydia said smirking.

"What No...I don't think so. Before I kissed him I told him to be his own anchor." Katerina replied.

"Well THAT didn't work so I think it'd face to say that yout his anchor congratulations." Lydia said jokingly.

"Plus why are you freaking out that you kissed him anyway." Lydia shrugged.

"Becuase this is Scott. Scott the one who I called weezy most of his life. The one who spent most nights with when I was little because my mom didn't come home." Katerina stated.

_The one I had a crush with all the way up to the 8th grade_. Katerina thought before Lydia turned around and looked at her.

"Look if it bothers you that much don't even think about it or mention it or else bad things will happen okay?" Lydia said before Katerina nodded.

"Look there he is okay Now walk on there and let him talk to you and don't bring up the kiss." Lydia says before pushing her in the room and walking away.

Katerina walked in to see Scott smiling at her. She smiled back and Scott was about to walk up to her when Kira got in his way.

"Hey. I'm Kira. You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again." Kira says embarrassed and Katerina smiled at her.

"Anyway, I have something for you." Kira says and she looked confused.

"For me?"

"Yeah. About the bardo. My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research and I printed it out for you." Kira said before looking through her bag.

"Ah that was nice of you, but you didn't have to do that." Katerina said.

"It only took a couple of hours." Kira said shrugging while Katerina looked shocked.

"Wow. Then you really didn't have to do that." Katerina muttered as she looked a distressed Kira.

"I swear I printed it out." Kira said and then Mr. Yukimura came in.

"Kira. You forgot all the research you did for that girl you like." He said before walking away.

Kira looked embarrassed and handed the research to Katerina before sitting down.

Katerina smiled at her shyness and sat a few rows down from her next to Scott.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"She gave me research on the whole bardo thing." Katerina said and Scott nodded taking the research and looking at it.

"So what happened after I left?" Katerina asked.

"We found the Malia's den and we got this." Scott said before taking out a doll.

"Seriously you got this. Why?" Katerina asked as Scott put the doll back in his back pack. Scott went to answer but Mr. Yukimura spoke out.

"All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" He asked and no one answered so he chose one.

"Mr. Stilinski, how about you?"

"Oh, maybe someone else could." Stiles said and Katerina then shot her hand up.

"I'll do it." Katerina said she could let Dtiles do it since he told her he couldn't read.

"Thank you Ms. Rose but I chose Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Stilinski everyone participates in my class." Mr. Yukimura said.

"Okay." Stiles said and got up from his desk and went in front of the class to the book.

"Okay, okay. Come on, come on." Stiles whispered as he tried reading but failed. He continued to try and started having a panic attack, he quickly left the room with Katerina and Scott behind him.

"Stiles? You okay?" Katerina asked as Scott and her took him in the bathroom in the locker room to calm him down.

"Stiles, look at me, man. Is this a panic attack?" Scott asked as Stiles continued to breath heavily and see everything in fast motion.

"It's a dream, it's a dream. This is just a dream."

"No, it's not. This is real. You're here. You're here with me. Okay, what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" Katerina asked as she touched Stiles.

"Your fingers you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams." Stiles stuttered touching his fingers.

Katerina then held up one finger."How many do I have? Hey! Look at me. Come on, Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me."

Katerina then held another.

"One Two."

"Keep going." Scott said as Katerina held up two more fingers.

"Three. Four."

Katerina held up one finger.

"Five."

Stiles continued not breathing as hard as he began.

"Six. Seven."

One more finger.

"Eight."

Lastly she held up two more fingers.

"Nine. Ten." Stiles said.

"Ten. Ten." Katerina said telling him it's not a dream.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked as he calmed down from his panic attack and slid down the wall.

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay."

"Am I? Are you both? Scott, you can't transform and neither can you Kat."

"Kat I saw you yesterday come into the school scared. You saw something, your hallucinating too aren't you?" Stiles asked and Katerina looked away but nodded slowly.

"And so is Allison by being haunted by her dead aunt. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone." Stiles said and Katerina hugged him and he hugged back.

"We can try. We can always try." Scott said as he hugged them both.

* * *

As the three trio had their moment kira walked out of the class holding their backpacks in her hand trying to find them.

She walked into the locker room hoping to find them and walked in.

"Katerina are you here? It's me...Kira."

Kira walked down a row of lockers and turned to see a coyote snarling.

"Oh, my God." Kira dropped the backpacks and run in another row hiding behind a locker.

Kira walks back as she sees the coyote spotting her. She gasps in fear and the coyote is about to walk when the locker row is pushed toward the coyote by Katerina.

"Hey you okay?" Katerina asked as she grabbed kira making her look up at her.

"Yah I'm fine. What was a coyote doing here?" Kira asked and Katerina looked away.

"Wild animal loose." Katerina said before police men came in and a crowd built up.

Kira saw her father run towards her asling if she was okay and Kira nodded. She turned to look at Katerina but saw that she had disappeared.

* * *

"Dad, seriously, I'm okay."

"Why were you not headed to lunch like everyone else?"

"They left their bags. I was just trying to do something nice. You do something nice and you make friends. Or so I've heard." Katerina snapped out of concentration and listened to Scott and stiles.

"Scott. Katerina I think I know what she was looking for." Stiles said as he tool out the doll from scott's backpack.

"The doll you guys took from her why would you two want to take that?" Katerina asked.

"We thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent." Stiles answered and Katerina looked at Scott who nodded.

Just then Mr. Tate came in and took the doll. "Where did you get that. It belonged to my daughter."

The three stayed quiet before the sheriff intervened and Scott, Katerina and stiles quickly left.

"My guess is that she wants that back so come on we have to go meet Deaton because something tells me Mr. Tate is now on a hunt to kill his daughter. " Katerina said before the three left to go to the vet.

* * *

"Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot." Deaton said as the three were already there with Isaac who had a scarf on.

"Allison's a perfect shot." Katerina said with a smile.

"She used to be."

"She can do it." Scott said nodding.

"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac muttered.

"Your lack of hope really isn't helping." Katerina muttered as she glared at Isaac.

"I'm just stating facts every since allisom came back from the dead she's been shaky so who knows if she can shoot like she used to." Isaac said.

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Katerina yelled as she pointed to Isaac looking at Scott and Dtiles.

"Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out." Katerina stated making stiles laugh.

"Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Isaac asked ignoring Katerina's comment.

Scott and Katerina looked at each other and nodded.

"We can do it."

"You can?"

"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice." Scott said to Stiles.

"Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Katerina added.

"This is a werecoyote, Scott, Kateri.a. Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you both." Deaton stated.

"That's why you called Derek, first." Stiles said and katerina's head shot up.

"Yeah, I could try it on my right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf." Scott said.

"Well as for me I'm not as scared as Scott but I know someone who can try help me but I haven't seen him in such a long time." Katerina said.

"We need a real Alphas." Stiles said and Scott and stiles looked at him.

"You know what I mean. Alphas who can do Alpha things. You know, Alphas who can get it going. You know, get it.."

"Up?"

"Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues." Scott said and Katerina looked down.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked.

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac said.

"I don't even think Peter's in town he might have left with Derek and Cora." Katerina muttered a little sad at the mention of Derek and Cora.

"Maybe the twins?"

"They're not Alphas anymore. after what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them." Deaton said.

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Nobody's seen them for weeks."

"Actually, that's not totally true." Katerina said.

"Lydia has and you go with the twins. I'm gonna find my own." Katerina said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Oh come on you can do this." Katerina said as she was about the ring the doorbell but stopped.

She huffed before she reluctantly rang the doorbell.

Katerina waited nervously as she heard footsteps come to the door.

The door opened to reveal Poseidon- Percy's dad.

He looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hi." Katerina said giving him a tiny smile.

"I need your help and I was wondering if you could help me." Katerina asked as she looked up at the man she admired.

"With what?" Poseidon asked reluctant.

Katerina then took a deep breath before she looked up at him and flashed him her red with purple flecks eyes.

He looked shocked but opened the door wider for her to come in.

* * *

"So your having trouble shifting after you sacrificed yourself for someone you love." Poseidon stated and Katerina nodded and he let out a sigh.

"Wow...that's a lot to get through."

"But why come to me?"

"Well because I trust you and your pretty good at control." Katerina answered him but all she noticed was him staring at the necklace on her neck, The one thing that reminds them both of the person they've lost.

Poseidon cleared his throat and stood up along with her and spoke up.

"Okay so do you feel like shifting right now?" He asked.

"Actually I feel like shutting every moment of everyday." Katerina muttered honestly.

"And what stops you? Most of the time."

"I don't want to hurt my friends." Katerina whispered and Poseidon looked down at her and raised her chin up.

"But..." he asked knowing she was not saying something.

"But I want to I feel it. Inside, I want to hurt them." Katerina said sadly.

"Well your not going to. I'm not gonna let it happen. So I'm gonna help you but we gotta do something first." Poseidon said.

"What's that?" Katerina asked confused.

She then felt a shock come from her side and she fell on the floor. Katerina looked up to see Poseidon holding a teaser in his hand.

"Were gonna need your wolf out. I'm sorry katerina but we need to do this." He then shocker her again making her scream in pain before she pushed him across the room.

Katerina got up from the floor teeth out, eyes glowing, claws out and growling at Poseidon.

"Katerina calm down find you center. Your anchor." He tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

Katerina went to claw his chest but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Kat. Control. "

She then kneed him in the stomach making him groan and release her wrist. Katerina then three him against a wall, throwing him against a wall into another room.

Katerina stalked towards the whole and looked to see Poseidon eyes red and growling at her. She growled back before She pounced on him and tried to claw his chest out.

"Katerina stop remember who you are." He yelled but all she did was growl he pushed her off and she landed in a wall in a room.

Growling and coughing some blood she looked up at stopped when she saw when she looked up.

It was a picture of her..and Percy..together. She looked confused and walked closer to it. Katerina picked up the picture to notice that this was Percy's room untouched.

Her fingers glided around the picture and around Percy's face. She smiled slightly and looked down to see derek's ring and scott's bracelet.

Katerina touched her necklace and started to feel control as she thought of Percy, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia..Derek.

She breathed out and felt herself gain control more and more until she shifted back. Breathing hard and sweaty.

She looked at the picture again, not noticing Poseidon. He walked closer to her until he had an arm wrapped around her hugging her as she felt herself shed a couple tears.

"You did it you found your anchor. Its love isn't it. Your love for your friends for..."

Katerina nodded and looked up at him.

"He would have been proud." Katerina continued to hug him as she let her tears fall.

* * *

"Again I'm sorry for the wall." Katerina said as she was about to leave.

"Its fine I helped you didn't I." He said jokingly.

"You knew didn't you? That love was my anchor." She questioned and he nodded.

"I did when you talked about not wanting to hurt your friends I saw it." He replied.

She smiled and chuckled before she looked up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and he nodded.

"Why are my eyes different?"

"Alphas have red eyes mine are red but they have purple in them. Why?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that." He muttered before checkout out a sigh and spoke.

"You have power even before you were a werewolf. I knew it you showed it. And your eyes mean that you have a gift one of many." Poseidon starts while katerina listens attentively.

"You have a gift not many have. You'll be able to transform into a wolf. Like Talia...like me." He says and shows her his alpha eyes with bits of green.

"Your eyes...their..green."

He nodded" some wolves have this talia had it until she transformed.

"Why do you still have it?"

"Some wolves keep it when they have lost there way." He says looking at the necklace ands he instantly knew what he meant.

Poseidon then cleared his throat and looked at her. "Well if you ever need my help again.."

"Don't worry I will." She said before she turned around ready to leave but Katerina turned around and hugged him unexpectedly tight.

Poseidon froze for a moment before he hugged her back just as tight as her.

"Good bye Poseidon."

"Good bye Katerina."

* * *

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Katerina heard as she ran towards her friends.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter. So that's a plus." Katerina said and Allison and Lydia instantly hugged her.

"Hey where we're you I came to your apartment to see you were gone." Allison says.

"Yah I had some...business so do and I'm fine and I think I can do it." Katerina says looking at Scott.

"By the way what Katerina said technically we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter." Isaac said.

"Who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac says and katerina rolls her eyes.

"And again with the not helping. This is why you stay quiet." Kayeirna says and stiles laughs and side hugs Katerina.

"This is why your my favorite." Stiles says and Katerina grins at him and suddenly stiles' phone rings.

"It took the doll again? What the hell is so important about this doll?" Stiles asked through the phone.

"Sentemental value?" Katerina says shrugging.

"It's the doll." Stiles says before hanging up.

"Come on Scott maybe we can find her." Katerina says and Scott nods and the two run off.

Katerina ran one way while Scott ran the over keeping their eyes opening for Malia.

Katerina then spotted Malia running before after her. Scott followed the two.

Katerina then ran faster and fast until she flipped so she was in front of Malia and Scott did the same. Mali growled at them and snarled.

Scott and katerina looked at each other nodding to each other and both letting out a loud howl together.

Their howls rang through out the woods being heard by Allison, Lydia, Isaac, stiles, the sheriff and Mr. Tate.

After their howl katerina walked closer to malia to see her transformed back into a girl.

She smiled at Scott telling him it worked before taking off scott's jacket and putting it around malia getting her out of the woods.

* * *

Poseidon opened the door to see no one but noticed a envelope on the floor and picked it up.

_Poseidon,_

_I figured you would want the necklace back, when you told me about your eyes I knew that you had lost your way after percy's death. He gave it to me as a sign of his love and I'm giving it to you as a sign of hope, hoping that you will find your way again. And you having a piece of your son remembering him as a person who would want you to he lost._

_Sincerely, _

_Katerina_

Poseidon looked in the envelope to see the necklace and picked it and smiled and looked around to not see Katerina.

Katerina hiding in the shadows saw as Poseidon smiled before closing the door. She smiled at herself before walking away feeling proud.

* * *

**Well that was the end of the chapter. Check out katerina's outfit on polyvore I have a link on my bio.**

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	15. galvanize

3X15 galvanize

New chapter. Yah! Anyway thanks you guys for the nice and funny reviews they make me laugh So this chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed.

* * *

Katerina stood outside the school along with Scott as she talked with Stiles on the phone.

"Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do." Stiles yelled over the phone.

"I already called Scott and he's on his way now all we need is you." Stiles finished.

"Dude, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?" Katerina argued as her and Scott walked in quietly.

"We do this for Coach."

"Here after all this time I thought we did this to Coach." Katerina chuckled.

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it." Stiles said as he more stuff from his locker.

"But it's the middle of the night."

"Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you." Stiles threatened and Scott and Katerina quietly entered the locker room standings in the shadows behind Stiles.

"Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two - "

"One." Katerina said as she and Scott emerged from the shadows smirking causing stiles to fall on the floor.

"I hate you both."

"Aww we hate you too." Katerina said as she got stiles off the floor and put an arm around his shoulder walking with him and Scott to coaches office.

* * *

Katerina stood in her bedroom getting ready for school when she felt a presence in her apartment.

She slowly walked out of her room and checked the living room to see no one and then walked in the kitchen. She looked around to see no one.

She turned around and shrugged grabbing her bag and walking out the door, heading to school.

She didn't notice Derek standing by the doorway in her room with a blue rose in his hand.

* * *

Katerina parked her car and walked up to Scott and turned to see Ethan and Aiden parking their bikes and taking off their helmets and walking over to the two.

"You're back in school?"

"No, just to talk." Ethan explained looking at Katerina. Just then Stiles came up to the four.

"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles joined in.

"You need a pack. We need an Alpha. Two even better." Aiden said.

"Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles says sarcastically.

"You came to us for help. We helped." Aiden said.

"Wait you went to them for help? Are you out of your mind." Katerina yelled to Scott.

"Yes it was but anyway you beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive." Stiles says.

"Why would we say yes?" Scott interrupts.

"We'd add strength. We'd make you both more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Aiden explains.

"I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac says as he walks towards the group.

"You want to try?" Aiden threatens and Isaac moves closer but katerina grabs his wrist and he looks at her and stands next to her.

Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do we." Katerina said before she grabbed scott's and stiles' arm and walked through them into the school.

They walk up to stiles' locker and katerina sees kira struggling to open her locker.

"All right, that's my face! Hey, Kat, good decision, buddy. Good Alpha decision." Stiles says giving thumbs up.

"I hope so." Katerina mutters as she continues to look at Kira who's books are falling on the floor.

"No, you know so. than I can take What are you looking at?" Stiles asks.

"Your looking at her?" Scott asks as stiles looks to see Kira.

"Her? Who her?" Katerina asks as she looks away from a struggling Kira.

"Her her. Kira. You like her?" Stiles asks.

"No. I mean Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new. And she has no friends." Katerina states.

"So then be her friend." Stiles states the obviously.

"Go talk to her." Scott says.

"Right now?"

"Right now. Katerina, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles says.

"The hot girl?" Katerina asked.

"You are the hottest girl." Scott says and blushes before he walks away with stiles just as Isaac comes in.

"What?"

"I'm the hot girl." Katerina asks.

"Yes, you are." Isaac states and katerina smiles and walks away from a giggling Isaac.

* * *

After the pleasant hot girl talk Katerina opened her locker to see a blur rose on top of her economic book.

She gave a puzzled look before she grabbed the rose and smiled. Katerina grabbed the book and the rose and happily walked to class.

* * *

Scott and Stiles arrived into class not soon as Katerina entered and sat next to her.

They giggled when they heard the coach yell son of a bitch. Stiles turned to look at Scott and winked while he fist bumped Katerina.

Soon they saw an angry Coach wall into class.

"Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil. You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle. Mine's a frickin' omelet." He yells.

"Oh, this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so." Coach grabs the box and steps on it hearing a cracking sound he opens it to find a mug. He then goes to his desk to find a card.

"Happy , Greenberg." Coach mutters

Katerina laughs at the card and rolls her eyes before looking at the rose once more wondering who left it in her locker.

* * *

During lunch Katerina walks by Mr. Yukimura class and hears his conversion with Kira.

"I thought that was Yoda. Someone will show an interest. You're a beautiful girl. How could they not?"

"The only one who's shown any interest in me is a rabid coyote."

"Maybe you could date the coyote?" Katerina rolls her eyes and chuckles to herself.

"I don't want a date. I just want to make a few friends." Kira says and Katerina leans her head against the wall when she sees Scott and Stiles walk over to her.

"Hey, Kat, where the hell have you been?" Stiles asks.

"The police are leaving." Lydia says

"Why are they leaving?" Scott asks.

"The police?" Katerina questions but no one answers.

"They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here." Stiles answers.

"Who? What are you guys-" Katerina interrupts.

'He has to be here. That sound The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder." Lydia says.

"How loud?" Scott asks.

"Very loud."

* * *

After explaining everything to a confused Katerina Scott and Katerina called Melissa for Barrow's robe hoping to get a scent off him.

Scott and Katerina hid behind a wall until rhey saw Melissa coming down a hallway with a bag.

"You got it?" Katerina asked and Melissa nodded and took out the robe handing it to Scott.

"Promise me you'll both be careful. I looked right in this guy's eyes, and it was terrifying."

"Yeah. Okay, Mom, we promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You should go before they see you." Katerina says and Melissa nods and walks away.

* * *

Soon after Melissa left Scott called Isaac while Katerina called Ethan and Aiden hoping the 5 could find a scent that could lead them to Barrow.

"Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school. But they didn't have one thing Our sense of smell." Scott says and they all sniff the robe before they head down the boiler room and head separate ways, Ethan and Aiden in one direction and Scott, Katerina and Isaac in other.

"So this is how it's gonna be now? We trust them?" Isaac says breaking the silence.

"Just because were letting them help, doesn't mean we trust them. Isaac get over it." Katerina argues.

"Yeah, well, I can't and I don't trust them. Or like them. In fact, I hate them and just want them to die." Isaac argues back.

"Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want." Scott intervenes.

"Yah and a while lot more." Katerina mutters walking ahead of the two boys.

After a while of silence the fire alarm rang and katerina looked back at Scott and Isaac with worry.

"Come on we have to go." She commands grabbing onto Scott and isaac's wrist.

"Why?"

"Somethings wrong the fire alarm it never rings unless..." Katerina then thought about it.

"Come on we have to go now!"

"Why what's wrong." Isaac asked as he and Scott followed Katerina.

"What's wrong is we're in a death trap. Barrow is an engineer and engineers can blow up a school in a boiler room. One spark could set the whole place on fire" Katerina answers him before she finds Ethan and aiden and they all run out if the school in search of Lydia and Stiles.

"We didn't find anything." Aiden says and they see police men around the buses.

"Not even a scent."

"It's 3:00, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?" Katerina asked.

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Aiden asks and they all look at a distressed Lydia.

"I don't know. I just I don't know."

* * *

Just as Katerina was about to leave Mr. Yukimura offered dinner as a thank you for saving his daughter and she gladly accepted remembering the conversations her over heard about Kira having no friends.

"Kira? Get ready for dinner. And put on something nice." He said as he entered the house to see his daughter.

"Why would I need to wear something nice?"

"I invited a guest for what I like to call the. Thank You for Saving My Daughter from Becoming a Coyote Dinner dinner." He said as he opened the door to see Katerina smiling.

"Hi.

"Oh, God." Kira said before smiling awkwardly before leaving the room to change.

10 minutes later the Yukimura family and Katerina were sitting on the floor around a table with sushi.

"So, Katerina, I'm sure that as a native Californian, you've eaten at some pretty impressive Japanese sushi restaurants. But I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef." Ms. Yukimura said.

"Okay, we have hamachi, uni, ikura, and hirame." Mr. Yukimura explained pointing to each food on the item while katerina looked confused which he noticed.

"You've never eaten sushi before, have you?" He asked and katerina looked up at him.

"Is it all raw?"

"Not the rice."

"Oh, my God, guys. We were supposed to have lasagna tonight." Kira complained feeling even more embarrassed.

"I was trying to impress her. I didn't want to bring out the you know what? I'll make lasagna."

'Oh, no, no! It's okay. I can try anything. Really. Okay." Katerina yelled out before he sat back down and she picked up two chopsticks holding them wrong.

"Uh Here. Try holding this one like a pencil. And this one goes under it, like this. Then you just move the top one, - like, like this - Yeah." Kira said teaching Katerina how to hold the chopsticks right.

Katerina tried picking up a piece of sushi put slipped out of her chopsticks and fell into Kira's.

Kira hesitantly fed Katerina putting the piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Thanks." Katerina smiled.

"So you guys moved here from New York?" Katerina said breaking the awkward silence and Mr. Yukimura nodded.

"Buy why here?"

"I have family ties here. Several generations." Ms. Yukimura answered.

"Yukimura is Japanese, right?" Katerina asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

"Yes. Yes, but I'm actually Korean. When my wife and I married, I took her name, as she was the only surviving member of her family." Mr. Yukimura said and Katerina smiled.

"You didn't want to take both names?" She asked.

"We were married in Japan, where the law says that the couple must share the same name. To belong to the same koseki. My wife's lineage is quite unique. I was actually going to discuss it in class." Mr. Yukimura said peaking the interest of Katerina.

"Please don't." Kira pleaded.

"Kira. You should be proud of your heritage. It was a profound honor to join your mother's family." Mr. Yukimura said while Kira looked at Katerina.

"Katerina? What happened to your wasabi?" Kira asked.

"I thought it was guacamole." Katerina choked out feeling her mouth burn and she choked before grabbing her drink and gulping it down.

* * *

"Yes, Poseidon. I ate sushi." Katerina said as she stood in kira's room talking over the phone.

"I didn't even know that you could use chopsticks." Poseidon laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How come you kept the name Jackson and didn't change it back to your last name." Katerina questioned.

"Do you mean, why did I keep Sally's name?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Because it was also Percy's name. Hey I have to go. Be safe."

"You too." Katerina said before she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket when Kira came into the with pizza and two sodas.

"Oh, thank God. No offense to sushi."

"Yeah, we probably should have started you out on California rolls." Kira joked and the two Sat on the floor eating pizza.

* * *

After dinner Katerina stood outside the house with kira walking to her car.

"Thanks for dinner. Both of them." Katerina joked.

"You seem like a really nice girl. And not just because you kept me from getting eaten by a coyote." Kira joked back.

"Did I do something else?" Katerina asked.

"Yeah. You remembered my name." Kira smiled and katerina smiled back.

"Well it's not that hard of a name to forget." Katerina joked making kira smile.

She opened the door oblivious to Barrow behind her with a crowbar. Barrow hit her against the head causing Katerina to collapse.

* * *

"Kat! Katerina? Katerina!" She hears her voice being called.

"She's not waking up." She hears Lydia's worried voice.

"No but she will." She hears Scott and feels a pain waking her.

Katerina looked around to see Lydia, Scott and stiles but no Kira.

"Barrow, he took Kira!" Katerina worries.

"We know. He was after her the whole time." Scott says.

Scott then calls Isaac while Lydia and stiles help Katerina up.

"No, nothing. Just stuff about flies and the dead. Nothing else." Katerina hears Isaac.

"All right, thanks." Scott replies going back to the group.

"We have to think of something. He's going to kill her." Katerina warns.

"I knew he was there. How did I know that?" Mumbles.

"Because you heard the flies, right?" Stiles asks and she nods.

"What do you hear now?" Scott asks.

"Nothing."

"I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream." Lydia says frustrated.

"Okay, then scream. Lydia, scream."

Lydia lets out a scattering scream, while katerina and Scott wince at the heightened sound. After her scream Lydia looks up at the light pole hearing the electric current.

"It's not flies. It's electricity." Lydia answers.

"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation." Stiles replies.

"What substation?"

Stiles answers and Katerina climbs into her car while Scott hops on his bike and stiles and Lydia go into his jeep all three driving to the substation.

Breaking the speed limit the 4 arrive at the substation and katerina climbs out if ther car running in To see Kira tied up.

"Katerina! No! Look out!" Kira tells out and katerina turns to see barrow with an electric wire.

Barrow hits Katerina with it making her fall on the floor still feeling the electricity in her body.

Scott then runs in and falls into the same fate as Katerina and falls on the floor next to Katerina.

"Don't She's not She's not the one you want." Scott grunts out and barrow looks at katerina who flashes her alpha eyes.

"Your right I don't just want her." Barrow replies and moves Katerina next to Kira.

Barrow moves to electrocute Kira but hears Katerina growl.

"Maybe I'll start with you." Barrow says and moves to Katerina.

"No don't!" Kira pleads.

Barrow moves slowly closer and closer until the wire touches her and is sent across the room Katerina's body surrounded by a blue and white aura. Kira at the same time flashed white causing everything to explode.

Scott looks up to see Kira shocked and the electricity going in her hands. And also see Katerina standing up her eyes red with purple and a light around her with her hands flashing blue light.

* * *

**So that was galvanize tell me what you guys think. What you want more of. Who you want to see more? What do you guys think is gonna happen? And what type of wolf Katerina is?**

**Review, follow and update!**


	16. illuminated

3x16 Illuminated

Hey readers new chapter. You guys will find out What type of werewolf Katerina is in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

Katerina, Scott, Kira and Stiles all sat on a couch together not looking at each other of the police officers.

Katerina looked at her arm as she felt as if someone cracked it and felt like her body was frozen. She shook off the feeling before she continued to stare at the floor.

'So when did you get there?" Agent McCall asked the three trio.

"At the same time." Stiles answered.

"At the same time as who?"

"At the same time as me." Scott stated looking up.

"And me." Katerina joined in looking at the horrible father.

"By coincidence?" Agent McCall said confused.

"What do you mean coincidence?" Katerina asked.

"That's what I'm asking you three. The thre of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?" He asked and the trio looked at each other.

'Are you asking me?" Scott asked pointing at himself.

"I think he's asking me." Stiles pointed out.

"No guys he's asking me." Katerina yelled out.

"I think he's asking the three of you." Lydia interferes.

"Okay, let me answer the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town." Agent McCall recaps.

"Sounds about right." Stiles says.

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" Agent McCall asks and Stiles speaks up.

"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her?" Stiles answers in a 'duh' tone.

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles."

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." Stiles says and looks at his dad and winks at him smiling, while Katerina smiles and thinks of Poseidon.

"Stiles, just, uh...Just answer the man."

"We made a good guess." Scott says and his father looks at Katerina and Kira.

"What were the two of you doing?"

"Eating pizza. Eating sushi." They answer both Katerina on pizza and Kira on sushi.

"Eating sushi. Eating pizza." They says with there answers in reverse.

The two girls looks at each other before answering once more.

"Eating sushi and pizza." They answer together looking at agent McCall before he looks at the sheriff.

"You believe this?"

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak."

"But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it."

"Kira, is that how you remember it?" Agent McCall asked and the teens all look at her.

"Yes." She nods.

"Could I get my phone back now?" She asks.

"Sorry, but no. Kira, a deputy is going to take you home." He answers and they place her phone in a bag sealing it.

"But we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first." Agent McCall says and she gets up from the couch as well as the others.

Agent McCall tasks Scott away from the others to talk while stiles drags Katerina away from the crowd to an empty hall way.

"Okay what the he'll was that back there in the substation." Stiles asks.

"You think I know. I'm just as confused as the rest of you." Katerina answers.

"Well whay about your eyes there different from scott's?" Stiles questions.

"They're not that different." Katerina mutters looking down.

"Kat, your eyes have purple in them. You shot blue light out of your hands and had this mystical force fieldly around you. I'm pretty sure no one else has this problem." Stiles states and Katerina then thinks of her conversation she had with Poseidon.

"What. You have this look like you know something."

"Yes I do. My eyes are different because I have am ability that most wolves don't have." Katerina answers and Stiles jumps and looks at her with excitement.

"Well what is it?" Stiles asked excited.

"I...can it will be able to shift into a wolf." Katerina answers and Stiles shocked, with happiness on his face.

"And my...friend told me that I'm unique and will possess we power that comes with shifting...I think that's what he said. He's not very good at descriptions and all that." Katerina says scrunching up her face.

"What...wait what friend?"

"He's just a friend and that's not the point Stiles." Katerina mutters as she looks at a Stiles who beaming with joy.

"My best friend is a freaking werewolf/ superhero." Stiles beams out and Katerina chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"So your not mad that I didn't tell you?" Katerina asks wincing.

"Are you kidding me I'm just mad you didn't tell me sooner. Come on we have to tell Scott." Stiles says with excitement as he pulls her out of the hall way in search of Scott.

* * *

After telling Scott and Lydia who took it surprisingly well. Katerina went home to find several blue roses on the counter.

"What the-"

"Do you like them? You always told me you liked blue roses and red are practical." She heard and turned to see Derek standing by the door way.

"Derek!" Katerina yells and pulls him into a hug and a kiss.

"Your back?" Katerina stated almost like a question.

Derek nodded before he leaned and kissed her making her instantly kiss back.

* * *

"Aah Derek" Katerina moaned as she reached her climax. Derek thrusted in a few more times before he reached his point and rolled off of her both breathing heavily.

"Who needs coffee when you have a morning like this." Katerina breathes out making Derek chuckle and he moved on his side and started kisses her neck.

Katerina moaned but she straddled him and pushed him down on the bed.

"As much as I would love to finish this I have to get ready for school."

Katerina claimed off him and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She turned around to see Derek standing there with a smile.

"What's with the smile." Katerina asked intrigued.

"I know you have school but why don't we rake our little activity in the shower." Derek mumbled as he started kissing Katerina's neck.

Derek smirked when she moaned and grabbed her waist and pulled her into the shower with him.

* * *

Katerina and Scott walked up to stiles who was fumbling with a key. She noticed kira by her locker and went to move to talk to her but Scott and Stiles held her back.

"No. No. Stop. Stop."

"What? I need to talk to her." Katerina argued trying to get out of their grasp.

"No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her." Scott argued back.

"Which is why I need to talk to her." Katerina replied.

"Kat, no way. Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction." Stiles says.

"What if she's like me?" Katerina asked.

"That girl walked through 1.21 jigawatts of electricity. She's not like you. Plus your more awesome with you superpowers." Stiles muttered and Katerina rolled her eyes before the two boys pull her in another direction.

* * *

Sometime later Katerina ditched Scott and stiles in order to talk to Kira. She luckily found her in an empty hall by herself with a tray of food.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kira said as Katerina sat next to her.

"Okay. Want to talk about why you have literally the most disgusting food in the planet on your tray?" Katerina joked causing kira to crack a smile.

"Do you have your phone?" Kira asked and Katerina nodded.

"I'm going to show you something no one else has ever seen. No one except for Barrow. Take a picture of me. And use the flash." She took out her phone and took a picture of Kira.

"Whoa." Katerina mutters as she saw something around kira in the picture.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It started showing up a couple of months ago. It only happens with the flash on. And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my own phone to take pictures of me." Kira explained.

"That's why you asked for it back." Katerina replied and Kira nodded.

"If someone sees those pictures..."

"We need to get your phone back." Katerina stated.

* * *

Nightfall came soon enough and k

Kira, Stiles and Katerina were outside the police station. Kira and Katerina standing outside Stiles' jeep.

'Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors." Stiles says handing one card to Katerina.

"This one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office."

"You didn't steal these, did you?" Katerina asked.

"No. I cloned them using the RFID emulator." Stiles answered.

"Is that worse than stealing?" Katerina asked.

"It's smarter." Stiles stated and katerina shrugged.

"Katerina, can I ask you something?" Kira asked.

Katerina nodded and pulled her away from Stiles' jeep and near a corner.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you? About the pictures?"

"Oh, no, I just said that you have some pictures of you on your phone that you didn't want anyone to see." Katerina answers.

"What kind of pictures?" Kira asked and Katerina gave her a look.

"Naked pictures and pornographic pictures." Katerina muttered.

"Oh. Good idea." Kira whispered getting an odd look from Katerina.

'cool.'

"Okay." Kira whispered and they walked back to Stiles.

"Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout. But there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two."

"You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Katerina, if you get caught, I can't help you."

"My dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens I will run and leave you both for dead." Stiles finished and Kira's eyes bugged out and looked at Katerina who nodded.

"If it helps your dad sell us out...actually don't to thag but thanks for this seriously." Katerina said.

"I'd ask my dad, but you know..."

"No, I know. I get it."

"All right, just, uh, hurry up." Stiles says and the two nod before they run into the Sheriff's office.

Kira and Katerina both rummage through bags until Kira find the bag with her phone in it.

Kira takes the phone on and turns it on only to find it dead.

"It's dead." Kira whispers and Katerina let's out a sigh.

"We have to take it." Kira says.

"No, they'll know it's gone. And they'll blame us." Katerina whispered.

"How do we charge it if the power's out?" Kira asked.

"See if you can find a charger cable." And the two search until they notice a computer and open it to see something unexpected.

"Who's that?"

"Scott. Scott and his dad. Guess he really does care." Katerina mumbles the last part to herself before they find a cable charger and plug one end to Kira's phone and the other in the computer.

"Come on, come on..." Kira urges as her phone charges.

"Come on. Come on..." Katerina urges as well as she hears a car pull up.

After a while the phone charges and Kira turns it on and deletes all pictures. The two quickly place the phone back and sneak out the back door.

"We did it. All the pics deleted." Katerina says as stiles shows up as well.

"That was awesome! I mean, terrifying. Completely terrifying... But kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?" Kira asks and stiles and katerina look at each other With amusing looks.

"Yeah, once or twice."

So, I guess I should take you home. Unless, You want to come with us?" Katerina asks.

"Where?" Kira asked and Katerina smirked.

* * *

10 minutes later Kira arrives at the black out party with Katerina and Stiles.

"It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn't know anything about it."

"It's just a key, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not mine. And I don't know how it got there or what it's for." Stiles states.

"You want to leave so we can figure it out?" Katerina asked when a girl kissed his cheek.

"It can wait. It can wait." Stiles says as he runs after the girl.

"Scott!" Katerina yells as she hugs him.

"Hey so how's the party?" Katerina asked him and he shrugs.

"Don't know just got here." Scott answers and she nods her head.

"Well since this is a party they must have food." Katerina said and Scott laughed and Katerina runs off to find food with Kira behind her.

"Thanks." She hears kira say.

"For what?" Katerina says in her ear.

"For everything." Kira replies and Katerina gives her a smile.

Just then a crowd breaks them up and Katerina loses Kira.

She uses her alpha eyes in search of Kira and find her with an outline of a fox in the flames surrounding her entire body.

"Wow." Katerina whispers. Scott does the same and uses his alpha eyes and see Kira like Katerina did and looks at Katerina to see a blue aura around her protecting her like a shield.

"Wow." Scott says in admiration.

Katerina walks up to an awkward Kira who's running her arms wrapping them around her.

"I'm guessing parties aren't your thing." Katerina asked and Kira shook her head.

"Well come on I want to show you something." Katerina then grabs Kira's hand and leads her out the party and up some stairs and end up on the roof.

"Wow this is amazing." Kira says as she looks at the view.

"I know this building has the view if the entire town." Katerina says.

"Who owns this building?" Kira asked.

"Um one of my...friends owns this building and I'm not sure he knows there's a party going on so if he finds out we're in the clear cause were up here." Kateirna jokes and Kira laughs.

"What?" Katerina asks as she notices Kira staring at her.

"You have..." Kira motions to her cheeks and katerina wipes but doesn't get anything.

"Here let me." Kira then uses her thumb and wipes it with a little of her saliva.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you just mommed me." Katerina says as Kira finished with her cheek.

"I did not mom you." Kira argues laughing.

"You totally mommed me."

"Okay, I might have slightly mommed you." Kira says and they both laugh.

After laugh Katerina and kira sit on the ledge with their feet dangling.

"How are you so okay with all of this? I showed you a picture that would send anybody else running the other way." Kira asks and Katerina laughs.

"If I were normal I would havr but I'm not. Plus It didn't look bad." Katerina says.

"I look like a demon from hell." Kira states.

"I've seen worse trust me...and it didn't look that bad. I saw something different."

"What did you see?" Kira asked.

"It looked like it was protecting you. It looked..."

"like a Fox." Katerina answers.

The two stare at each other until Katerina hears a roar from a distance.

Her eyes flash and she looks out in the distance.

"Derek?" Katerina whispers in worry but then feels like if she were frozen.

"Lydia." She whispers and she steps off the ledge and falls on the floor.

"Katerina what is it?" Kira asks worried as she falls next to the wolf girl.

"Lydia." She whispers again and katerina stands up and runs out the door down the stairs and back inside the party and found Lydia being held by Aiden.

"Lydia!" Katerina yells as she runs to Lydia kneeling next to Lydia.

"They came out of the dark." Lydia shivers.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Katerina asked worried when Scott comes up with a blanket.

"We don't know. We found her like this. How did you know?" Scott asked.

"I felt it."

Katerina then touched Lydia and slowly Lydia began to warm up.

"Get her out of here." She says to Danny and he nods and walks her out of the loft.

Suddenly they hear theistic stop and see Derek standing there angry.

"Get out!"

The party soon dispersed and all of the teens run out the loft leaving

Derek, Katerina, Aiden, Scott, Allison, Isaac and Kira.

Katerina then notices men dressed in black with masks on around the loft.

They walk closer until there standing side by side looking at Aiden.

"Guys, they're all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me? Guys?" Aiden says but no one answers.

Derek strikes first and goes to claw one of them but he quickly moves and hits derek.

Scott runs after one if them and Katerina pushes Kira back and shifts and growls and runs at one with her claws.

Derek is pushed back and Scott is thrown against a desk leaving Katerina. She kicks one of them making them fall and breaks one of their wrist and claws another's chest but she sees black smoke heal the chest and the wrist.

Katerina's shocked and stands back when she sees them pull swords out of their chest.

Derek grabs Katerina pulling her back when she see them pulling the entire sword out and look at the them before turning to Aiden.

"Somebody do something!" Allison yells but then one of the guys grabs Aiden's face and looks directly into its eyes.

Katerina feels herself getting cold and the men dressed in black scratch Aiden behind the ear making him fall on the floor.

Allison runs to check on him and the men turn and look at Katerina and Scott. He notices that they are looking at Katerina and step in front of her and growls. Derek does the same until the men look out the window to see the sun come up and they slowly disappear.

"What the hell were those things?" Scott asks.

"Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac says to Allison and she quickly grabs her phone and tries to call him.

"Why do I feel like this is not the last time were gonna see them?" Katerina asks.

"Cause were not." Derek states and he grabs her hand squeezing it.

She looks down at their hands and looks up at him and smiles.

'_At least one good thing came out of this night.' _

* * *

**Woah I just saw the mid trailer and DEREK CAN NOT DIE IF HE DOES I WILL WRITE LOTS OF STRONGLY WORDED LETTERS TO JEFF DAVIS HIMSELF. AND WHAT THE HELL PETER NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GO AFTER SCOTT WHY!?, JUST WHEN I WAS STARTING TO LIKE HIM...OH WELL.**

**but the trailer gave me ideas so I'm excited to go into season 4 now! And check polyvore for katerina's outfit**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**!


	17. Silverfinger

**3x17 Silverfinger**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update on Friday I didn't have enough time to post it even write since things have been rough but I've manage to post today on teen wolf Monday!**

* * *

Katerina, Scott, Allison, and Isaac sat in Chris' office listening as he told his story of when he first encounter the men that attacked them.

"His eyes were glowing." Katerina stated as she helped Allison clean his cuts from the night before.

"There was something almost ritualistic about it. Like it was looking right into his soul." Chris stated and they all remembered when one the 'ninjas' stared right into Aiden's eyes.

"That's the same thing it did to me." Isaac points out.

"That's what it did to everyone." Scott says.

"Not everyone."

"They only came after the werewolves." Allison says.

"And Lydia." Katerina throws in.

"Anyone with a connection to the supernatural." Chris answers.

"Then who was the guy they went after in Japan?" Katerina asks as she throws the bloody cotton ball away.

"A kumicho. A yakuza boss. It was my first gun deal. I was only 18 and it was supposed to be a simple exchange."

"Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being yakuza. He wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment. Testing my ability to improvise." Chris replies.

"Or your ability to survive." Isaac says.

"The moment the sun went down it was like they just materialized out of the shadows. They had swords, not curved like katanas but straight, black steel. Like ninjatos."

"What did they want?" Allison asks putting a bandage on her father's forehead.

"To get to the kumicho. They cut down every living thing in their way." Chris replies.

"Did they mark him like they did us?" Isaac questions.

"Not exactly." Chris answers.

"Is they didn't then...what was he?" Katerina asks as she looks at him sitting on his desk.

"I don't know. But there might be someone who does. There were a few others who survived that

night."

"One of them was a man named Katashi. They called him Silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic."

"And it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself. I've known for a while Katashi was in the country. I spent yesterday tracking him down."

"Didn't look like he wanted to be found." Isaac points out.

"Not particularly, no."

"You think he knows what they are? Or what they want?" Scott asks.

"Maybe." Chris states.

"What if he doesn't want to talk? What if he doesn't even remember you?" Isaac asks.

"He'll remember this." He replies and gets up from his chair and grabs a box and opens it to reveal one of the mask that the 'ninjas' were wearing.

"I know I didn't kill it. I'm not sure you can."

'But I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there."

"What was behind the mask?" Scott asked.

"Darkness Absolute darkness." Chris replies.

"Well...that's terrifying.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina ended the call with Scott and walked back into the loft to see Derek sitting on the bed holding a picture of them two taken a while back during the summer they were looking for Boyd and Erica._

_"Scott took Kira home..and I told her everything about us being werewolves and about me." Katerina carried on and looked away._

_"And what did you say about yourself?" Derek asked as he put the picture frame down and walked up to her._

_"Oh that I'm a supernatural werewolf who's eyes are different from others and has magical powers with her own personal shield. You know the usual." Katerina shugged sarcastically._

_"Can I see them?" Derek whispers touching her face._

_She sighed before she closed her eyes and let out a breath before she opened them to show her red with purple flecks eyes._

_Derek moved his fingers around her eyes moving downward to her lips._

_"I know their different." Katerina mutters and puts her head down._

_He then puts a finger on her chin and raises her head up so her eyes are staring into his now blue ones._

_"Different...but beautiful just like the rest if you." Derek mutters and leans down and kisses her._

* * *

Katerina walked out of her apartment heading to her bike. She felt like someone was watching her, She turned around to see nothing and looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Oh God I hope I don't have any creepers around me." Katerina muttered to herself before she hopped on her bike and drove to school.

* * *

Katerina arrived at school and took her helmet off and noticed Scott walking up to her. She noticed the twins not far behind.

"Got your own pack of guard they are really desperate for a pack." Katerina mutters as she gets off her bike.

Scott ignored her statement and pulled her into the school.

"Come on we have to talk to Stiles we have to let him know everything." Scott says and drags her into the school to where Stiles was.

"Hey Stiles." Katerina says and hugs him and he hugs back.

After telling him everything that was going on and what happened the night before stiles started rambling about the key and the message to killing Kira.

"So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in.." Stiles takes a look at the board to find nothing.

"It's gone. Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I've still got the key." He then takes out his key ring only to find every one of his key except for the key he was looking for.

"What the hell? I had it I had it here. I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning." Stiles muttered.

"The key you were talking about last night?"

"Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" Stiles says looking at the two.

"No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it." Katerina said worried and Scott shook his head.

"I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet."

"So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" Scott stated.

"I know how it sounds But look at this. This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay?" Stiles then took out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to the two.

"About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?"

"Coach." Katerina stated.

"The joke we played on Coach. That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be." Stiles muttered.

"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill people either." Scott says and stiles then looks up at the board once more.

"It was here. It was all here." Stiles whispered crushing the paper in his hand.

"Hey Stiles, are you feeling okay? You're looking really tired." Katerina worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping really." Stiles mutters.

"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something." Scott says and stiles nods and walks out the door.

"I'm worried about him." Katerina says to Scott as soon as Stiles left.

"Me too." Scott said.

Katerina let out a sigh before she spoke once more. "Okay now that Stiles is gone hopefully he'll get some sleep now you go deal with the twins while I need to talk to someone."

* * *

Katerina walked down an empty library hoping to see Kira at all. She finally did with a tray on her lap sitting alone Katerina walked closer to Kira until she was standing in front of her.

"Something wicked this way comes." Katerina teased as she walked closer to Kira.

"Hi." Katerina whispered and sat next to Kira.

"Hi."

"Look I'm sorry I brought all this into your life I understand if you don't want to be my friend, I wouldn't even want to be my friend with a life like...this." Katerina said and Kira looked up at her and smiled.

"I think I am already in it." Kira said and then took out a book from her bag and showed it to Katerina.

"Have you ever heard of something called a kitsune?" Kira asked and Katerina shook her head. Kira began to open the book to a page with a fox creating lightning.

"That looks like what happened to you at the power station."

"When a kitsune rubs its tails together it can create fire or lighting. It's called foxfire." Katerina then looked at the book looking at the tail.

"I don't have any tails." Kira responded and Katerina looked and laughs along with Kira.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Because kitsune are also psychic. I can hear all of your thoughts." Katerina then looks up at her freaked out.

"Just kidding." Kira says and Katerina giggles.

"So your a fox?" Katerina asked and kira shrugged.

"I could be And its even a more reason on how us being friends might not work."

"You know, foxes and wolves don't really get along." Kira says pointing to a page in the book.

"That's just a drawing. In a children's book and if you see my friends they're not considered normal."

"We have werewolves, hunters, Stiles! We're not exactly what you call the breakfast club."

"In fact were like the supernatural breakfast club." Katerina joked and Kira chuckled at her statement.

"Trust me you have more in common with me than you think."

Suddenly the bell rang and the two looked at the bell before getting up.

"Kira, be careful today those things are still out there and we have no idea what they what or whay they are."

Kira nodded before Katerina walked out of the library leaving Kira alone.

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Aiden asked as Scott walked down the halls with each twin by his side.

"No. He's got enough on his mind right now." Scott sighed.

"If they're coming for you in a few hours then so do you." Ethan stated and Scott stops in his tracks and turns around and looks at the two.

"What if it's not me? Okay? What if I'm not the one they want?" Scott asked.

"Who else is there?" Aiden asked and just then Scott notices Katerina walk out the library without him noticing.

And just then he realized that the ninjas were staring at her before he intervened the night they attacked.

* * *

After Scott managed to ditch the twins for a while he met up with Katerina who had a plan on how he can ditch the twins.

"Guys, I appreciate you wanting to protect me. But I have to be alone for a bit. So Sorry about this." Scott said as he hoped on his bike and drove off leaving the twins with their broken bikes.

He speeded towards Katerina who was on her bike waiting.

"What do I do with these?" Katerina asked giggly as she put her helmet on and drove off with Scott.

Katerina and Scott quickly walked into the McCall house in a hurry.

"Could you lock the door?"

"Yeah." Katerina nodded and Scott quickly locked the window in the living room.

"We're running out of time."

"I know. But Allison, her dad and Isaac are working on something that could help."

"Scott, not to sound rude or anything but how is locking the door and windows gonna stop those freaky ninjas?" Katerina asked as she saw Scott go up and down the room locking every window.

"Deaton a while back set up a 'protection alarm system' kind of thing." Scott said and katerina motioned for him to go on.

"The boards, are made of mountain ash and all you have to to is make a line of mountain ash in the front door and everyone who's in here is trapped but only my mom can do it and she'll be here soon." Scott said and Katerina nodded before the two went up stairs and locked the rest of the windows.

Katerina walked into Scott's room where Scott was looking out his window, Katerina walked closer to him standing behind up.

Scott jumped when he felt Katerina behind him.

"Oh! Sorry." Katerina said and sat down on his bed with a worried look.

"We're going to be okay. I promise." Scott said noticing her look.

"We? Or me?" Katerina asked.

"All of us."

"You didn't bring the twins here because you didn't want them to get hurt and I get that since its part of your hero complex." Katerina said and Scott chuckled before he replied.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Then why did you bring me? If those things are coming after you, and anyone who gets in the way gets killed, then shouldn't I be somewhere else?"

"I'm not letting you get hurt." Scott said strongly before he sat next to her.

"And I don't want you getting hurt. Especially because of me. You weren't the only one those ninjas were staring at and I have a feeling they might be going after me." Katerina replied.

"It could be either of us. And if those things are coming after you it's only another reason for you to stay here where you are safe." Scott said and stroked her cheek.

Katerina smiled at him and held his free hand. The two looked at each intensely, both smiling at one another not noticing the sun slowly going down, focusing on each other until they heard a noise downstairs breaking their connection and standing up.

"My mom's back." Scott says and the two both walk down the stairs and into the living room to see Scott's dad.

"What are you doing here?"

"And why do you still have a key?"

"Funny you mention keys. Because while I have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office." Agent McCall said and opened his laptop which had a picture of Katerina and Kira looking at his laptop.

Katerina froze and looked at Scott.

"Let me help you out here. This kind of thing usually begins with something along the lines of, 'It's not what you think.' Or, 'I can explain.'" Agent McCall taunts.

Katerina then notices the sun going down and worries.

"Scott." Katerina warns and Scott looks out the window and looks back at his father.

"Dad, let me help you out. You need to leave." Scott urges.

"I will. With a satisfactory explanation."

"Go get a warrant."

"I don't need a warrant. I'm your father."

"No, you're a gene donor. I got my hair color from you. And that's all I got. So you're not allowed to play tough dad with me." Scott says angrily and just then Melissa walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Melissa said angrily looking at her ex husband.

"Maybe one of you should explain."

Just then the sun went completely down and Katerina tugged on Scott's jacket.

Just then one of the demonic ninjas appeared by the doorway.

"Scott Who the hell is this?" Agent McCall said as he walked closer to the ninja.

"Dad, no! Dad, wait Dad." Scott warns but it's too late. One if the ninjas stabs agent McCall in the shoulder.

Melissa lets out a scream and just then the door opens and Derek slides in and roars at the ninjas.

Aiden and Ethan suddenly appear by the windows and roar as well.

Derek attacks on of them trying to claw him, Aiden and Ethan run towards two ninjas attacking. Katerina and Scott transform and let out a roar.

Katerina growls before running to attack one of the ninjas making sure to dodge the swords.

"Mom, the ash!" Scott grunted and Melissa runs and grabs a small container.

Katerina grand one of the ninjas and throws them into a window out of the house. Derek growls and kicks another one of the ninjas out of the door.

Aiden and Ethan both throw two ninjas out of the same window as Katerina and Scott pushed the last one out the door.

"Mom, now! Do it now!" Scott urges and Melissa runs towards the door and throws the container of mountain ash making a line.

Katerina walked towards the door and slowly put her hand out touching the door when it's shocked her hand back.

"Well, it works thag should buy of some time." Katerina said shifting back along with the rest of them.

"All of the baseboards are ash wood?" Derek asked as Scott and Katerina talked secretly by the stairs.

"Uh, yeah. It was Deaton's idea." Scott muttered.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Katerina yelled.

"I've been following you." Derek muttered.

"For how long?"

"All day."

"Scott, this isn't good!" The three heard Melissa yelled and Scott ran to his mother while Derek and Katerina continued to talk.

"I'm honestly not surprised that you followed me but I'm just curious how many times have you followed me?"

"A lot." Derek muttered and Katerina looked shocked and angry.

"Too be fair I followed you when you first arrived. I didn't know you were or what you were and I basically thought you were the kanima at one point so it's okay." Derek chuckled as he held her face trying to calm her down.

"Great I'm dating a big creep." Katerina muttered.

"I'm not entirely a big creep." Derek said playfully as his nose went to her neck.

"And I followed you to make sure you were okay and protected." Derek said taking her hands with his.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you mean too much to me." Derek muttered and kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't have followed you if I didn't care." Derek continued and katerina smiled and kissed him passionately.

* * *

After being there for 10 minutes Katerina started getting antsy so she paced back and forth trying to calm her nerves when the twins approached her.

"So Katerina want to tell us whay you are."

"Excuse me!?" Katerina yelled angrily and Aiden stepped closer to Katerina.

"Aiden." Ethan warned

"Watch!" Aident then shifts and goes to claw Ekaterina but she grabs his wrist and growls back eyes showing and teeth out.

"See that? Her eyes aren't like an alphas should be." Aiden says and katerina releases his wrist and rolls her eyes.

"So, what are you?" Aiden continued.

"She's an empath werewolf, idiot. Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. Most give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet." Derek said coming out of the shadows and standing in front of Katerina.

"Wait you knew what I was?" Katerina asked as she pulled him away from the twins and in another room.

"I wasn't sure but when I saw your eyes I knew what you were." Derek said.

"So what exactly is an empath werewolf?" Katerina asked.

"An empath werewolf is a type of werewolf that can feel the pain of her pack and can feel when someone they care about is in danger."

"They can also protect themself by having an aura around them or use their empath light which is very powerful."

"Some gain more power as they develope and they also have an ability to shift full wolf but that takes time." Derek states.

Katerina looked shocked and felt happy that she finally knew what she was until she felt worried.

Just then Scott came in and noticed katerina's worried look.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as he sat next to katerina.

"Well I'm an empath werewolf and those things outside are coming after me aren't they?" Katerina asked and Derek and Scott shook their heads.

"It's not you. It can't be. What I saw around you, it didn't look evil."

"How do you know. Maybe coming back from the dead came back with an evil me?" Katerina said.

"I've seen the bad guys. And you're not one of them." Scott said.

"So stop worrying, your not evil and your never gonna be not without us looking out for you." Derek said and katerina nodded and hugged them both.

* * *

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Aiden said took derek's back.

"Not yet." Derek muttered.

"Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott. We're trying to fight for him." Ethan said.

"Yah and I'm here to protect Katerina and I'm sure you are trying to fight for him. I'm sure you'd kill for him. But are you willing to die for him?" Derek asked and neither twin answered.

* * *

15 minutes later Katerina felt the house shook and ran into the living room to see the ninjas trying to get in and hit the shield with their swords.

"What are they doing?" Scott asked.

"Testing for weaknesses." Ethan answered.

One if the creepy ninjas placed his hand on the shield pushing and pushing until his hand reached the inside.

Katerina then felt her phone vibrate and looked to see Allison calling and answered it.

"Allison, please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in. And it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it."

"Okay, okay listen. They're Japanese demons. They're called the oni. They're looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them.' Allisom said through the phone.

"A nogitsune." Katerina answered.

How'd you know that?" Katerina didn't answer so Scott took her phone.

"Katerina?"

"Just Tell me what else." Scott answered.

"Okay, they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit, then they won't hurt you, I promise. All they're looking for is the nogitsune." Allison said before hanging up.

"I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me." Katerina answered looking at Scott.

"They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you." Scott answered.

"Scott,Katerina we're going to have to do something." Derek says as the oni are half way in.

"Don't do anything." Scott replies shocking everyone but Katerina.

"Is he serious?"

"I said don't do anything." Scott replies and soon the mountain ash line breaks and the oni all step inside in a line looking at Scott and Katerina.

"Trust me." Scott says and katerina nods and holds Scott's hand with hers walking towards the oni.

Katerina and Scott look at each other before they stand in front of the oni.

Two of the oni grab Scott and Katerina by the head making them look directly into their yellow eyes.

Katerina felt herself feel cold like she was freezing and fell to her knees along with Scott. She felt her body paralyze and let go of Scott's hand.

Suddenly the oni marked Scott and he fell on the floor. And did the same to katerina and she as well fell on the opposite side of the floor.

The oni disappeared in black smoke and Derek instantly ran up to katerina while aiden and Ethan ran to Scott.

"You're gonna be okay." Katerina heard Derek say before she closed her eyes and let out a breath.

* * *

After the oni drama katerina and Scott took Scott's father to the hospital with Melissa by their side.

"Hey, stab wound to the left chest. Possible collapsed lung. Pulse is weak." Melissa said as the men took him away.

"We'll find Stiles." Scott said and Melissa nodded.

Katerina and Scott walked down the halls in search for Stiles when her phone rang.

"Kira now's not a good time can you call me lat-"

"Those things attacked me." She heard kira says abd katerina stopped in her tracks.

"What are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No all they did was leave a mark behind my ear it looked like a backwards five." Kira said and Katerina let out a breath of release.

"Don't worry all they're looking for is the nogitsune and now we know that it isn't you so don't worry I'll fill you in tommarow, but now get some sleep okay?"

"Okay"

Katerina hung up the phone and walked towards Scott who opened a door to find Stiles' back facing them.

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott asked and Stiles turned around and Katerina let out a breath.

"Yeah, fine. What's been going on?" Stiles says and puts and arm around Katerina and pats Scott's chest.

"Boy you will not believe the day we had"

* * *

**Hey guys so I have news I'll only be update once a week instead of twice like usual because my life is getting pretty hectic so I'll be update every Mondays that's for sure, and there may be times were I'll have time to update twice but it won't be often. Okay so remember to check out polyvore for Katerina's outfit and see you guys next Monday!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	18. Riddled

**Riddled**

**Jay.104- of course I'm doing season 4! Though season 4 will have it's own story and won't be on this story I'll have its own story!**

* * *

Katerina awoke of her phone ringing, She groaned and rolled over to see Stiles calling.

She got up from her bed and went into the other room, nor wanting to wake Derek before answering.

"Stiles you better have a good reason for calling me at 1 in the morning." Katerina whispered/yelled.

"Stiles?" She calls out hearing heavy breathing.

"Stiles? You there?"

"Katerina? Hey, I'm here." Stiles whispers.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Katerina says worried.

"Katerina, I don't I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I think was sleepwalking."

"Okay, um, can you see anything? Just tell me what you see." Katerina breathed out.

"Ah, it's dark. It's hard to see. I think there's something wrong with my-" Katerina hears before her phone disconnects.

"Hey"

"Stiles!"

"This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message." Katerina hangs up and calls again pasing back and forth.

"Come on Stiles pick up!"

'Hey, this is St-"

She continues to panic and calls stifles over and over.

"God, come on. Come on." Finally the phone us answered and katerina only hears breathing.

"Stiles?"

"Katerina!, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't move." Stiles whispers in panic.

"Where are you?" Katerina asks.

"I don't know. I don't know, It's too dark. I can't see much and something's wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something. And it's.. I think it's bleeding." Stiles yells.

"How bad? Stiles, how bad is it? Stiles, are you there?" She asks after not hearing an answer making her panic even more.

"Can you hear me?" Katerina asks.

"Ah, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering." Stiles breaths out.

"Okay, listen. I'm calling your dad."

"No, no, no, no, don't."

"Stiles, you're hurt and have no idea where you are I'm not just gonna leave you down there. I'm calling your dad."

"Don't. Just please don't call him. Promise you won't. He already worries about me too much. Katerina, please." Stiles pleads.

"But what if I can't find you? Stiles, I can't make a promise like that." Katerina worried already feeling tears about to come out.

"No, no, no, just please." Stiles said sniffling.

"Please come find me." Stiles says before Katerina phone disconnects again.

Katerina falls in pain as she hears those last few words. She lets out a few tears before Derek emerges from the room seeing Katerina on the floor.

Derek quickly wraps hid arms around her kissing her temple as she continues to let out tears.

"What is it?" Derek asks worried.

"Its Stiles."

* * *

"Isaac! Isaac, get up! I need your help!" Scott yells as he turns on his lights.

"Isaac!" Scott yells once more before Isaac comes into his room in a panic.

"Why? What's wrong?" Isaac asks.

"It's Stiles. Get dressed." Scott says.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Isaac questions and Scott opens the door to show Katerina with a sad look.

"I don't know." Scott breaths out looking at Katerina who he instantly runs up to and hugs tightly.

* * *

"So I got derek and he's looking for a scent-" Katerina rambled on as Scott and Isaac walked down the stairs with her when suddenly her phone rang, She looked down at her phone to sees Stiles calling her again.

"Hey, Stiles." Katerina greeted.

"Did you call him? Did you call my dad?" Stiles asked.

"No. Scott and Issac, We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look." Katerina pleaded.

"It's a basement. I think I think I'm in some kind of basement."

"In a house?" Katerina asked.

"No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here." Stiles breathed out.

"I gotta turn the I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die." Stiles says and Katerina panicked.

"Wait, wait, wait. What else is there? What do you see?"

"The phone's dying. I can't talk."

"I have to go." Stiles whispered.

"Stiles, why are you whispering?" Katerina asked.

"Because I think there's someone in here with me." She heard stifles whispered before her phone disconnected. Katerina stood there in shock, having Scott push her out the door and into her car.

* * *

After the dead silence drive to stiles' house Katerina and Scott raced up the stairs into stiles' room to see Lydia and Aiden in his room.

"How did you know? Did he call you too?" Scott asked.

"I heard it." Lydia says as Ekaterina walks up to stiles' bed with red strings over it.

"Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask." Aiden said and katerina plucked a string and felt a clamping on her ankle.

She touched her ankle then looked up at the strings.

"Okay." Isaac whispered.

"Not as confusing as this. He uses red for unsolved cases." Katerina said plucking another string.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Isaac throwed out.

"Or is an unsolved case." Scott said walking over to katerina who was looking at a picture of the three of them, giving her a side hug she put her head on his shoulder.

"Hold on. Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?" Lydia yelled looking at Scott and Katerina.

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere. We came here to get a better scent." Katerina said.

"What else did he say?" Lydia asked.

"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding." Scott said.

"And he's freezing." Katerina joins in.

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s." Aiden says.

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked and Katerina lifted her head and looked at Scott and he looked at her.

"We kind of...we didn't tell him yet." Scott said.

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" Lydia yelled at the two.

"He made me promise not to." Katerina stated and Lydia let out a sigh.

"We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?" Scott asked.

"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?"

"You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't."

"Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I have Derek looking for him, and we can call Allison..." Katerina started.

"Everyone except for the cops. Great idea." Lydia says sarcastically.

"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden remind the three wolves.

"You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station." Katerina speaks up and Scott holds her hands walking out the door with isaac.

"We'll catch up."

"What? Why?" Scott asked and Lydia turned around facing stiles' bed.

"There's something here." Lydia whispers.

"Yeah. Evidence of total insanity." Isaac says and Katerina hits him on the chest.

"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death." Scott mutters.

"Go. We'll be right behind you." Lydia says and katerina, Scott and Isaac walk out of the house into Katerina's car.

* * *

After a 5 minute drive and a hard talk about Stiles missing Katerina stood behind the sheriff who was trying to keep it together.

He let out a deep breath before he looked up at deputy Parrish and spoke.

"Come on. If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start."

"Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far. So If he's out their barefoot in just a T-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast."

"The three of you, come with me." He said and Katerina, Isaac and Scott followed him into his office.

"Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?" The sheriff whispered.

"Lydia knew he was missing." Isaac spoke.

"Can she help find him?"

"Well, she's working on it."

"Anything else?"

"1I called Derek and Allison for help." Katerina threw in.

"Can you find him by scent?" The sheriff asked when they heard a knock on the door.

"We got it, sir. We found the Jeep." Parrish said and not soon after sirens wailing and katerina and Scott not far behind them spotting the blue jeep.

Katerina walled out of her car along with Scott who spots the sheriff standing by the car.

"It's dead. He must have left the lights on." The sheriff says.

"Why would he come here?" Scott asks.

"Let's find out." The sheriff says and walks away with Scott when katerina gets a text from Derek saying he's at hospital.

"You guys go I'll meet up with you in a bit." Katerina says and gets in her car and drives to the hospital with Isaac.

* * *

"He's not here. Not anymore." Derek says as soon as Katerina walks up the roof.

"You mean the whole building?" Katerina asks.

"Gone."

"I'll go tell Stilinski."

"And see if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone." Isaac nods and katerina walks up to Derek who wraps his arms around her.

"Notice how strong the scent is up here? Ever hear of chemo signals? Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel." Derek whispers in her ear and Katerina closes her eyes and concentrates.

"Stress."

"And anxiety."

"What was he doing up here?" Katerina asks.

"I don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle."

"With who?"

"Himself."

* * *

Not soon after Melissa and agent McCall found stifles by the nemeton and as of now was in the hospital along with everyone else.

Katerina had left Derek kissing him goodbye and went down to the hospital running until she was with the others.

"How is he?" Katerina asked.

"He's sleeping now. And he's just fine. He doesn't remember much. It's a bit like a dream to him." Katerina nodded and let out a deep sigh and relaxed.

"Thank you." The sheriff said.

"It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone." Agent McCall said.

"No, it was more than that. Thank you."

"It was a lucky connection."

"McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude." The sheriff Saud taking out his hand.

"Accepted." Agent McCall said shaking his hand.

"All right, you three. You've got school in less than six hours. Go home. Go to sleep." Melissa said and they nodded and Scott stood up and grabbed Katerina's hand with his.

"Okay." Katerina said and walked with Scott and Lydia.

"I don't know what happened. I was so sure." Lydia whispered.

"Yeah, I wasn't much help either. Doesn't matter, if he's okay." Scott said.

Lydia's head snapped as if she heard something Katerin sa and Scott stopped and looked at her.

"Lydia, Do you hear something?' Katerina asked.

"No." Lydia lied.

"I didn't hear anything." Lydia lied and continued to walk with the two.

* * *

Katerina felt someone shake her and she opened her eyes to see Melissa and Derek standing in front of her.

"Katerina were you here all night?" Melissa asked.

"Mmm yah I didn't want to leave Stiles here all alone so I stayed." Katerina answered.

"But i saw you leave."

"I lied. Once you all left I came back and stayed the night." Katerina said and Melissa let out a sigh.

"I'll take it from here." Derek said and Melissa nodded before She left the room.

"Come on get up, you have to go home and then go to school." Derke said getting her up from the chair making katerina groan.

"No I'm not leaving him here." Katerina complained.

"I'll stay. I'll watch over him until you come back." Derek said.

"Now go because school starts in 20 minutes." Derek says smiling while Katerina glared at him.

"I hate you." Katerina said.

"Love you too now go." Derke said kissing her before pushing her out of the room.

* * *

A shower and two periods later Kateirna has had enough of school and wanted to go back to Stiles.

"Oh screw this. Come one Scott were going." Katerin da said taking his hand and trudging him threw the halls.

"Were are we going?" Scott asked.

"We are going to ditch school and finally to the hospital and were going to keep Stiles company. Now let's go." Katerina says.

Kira walked out of class people bumping into her when she noticed Katerina in the distance.

"Katerina." Kira yelled but katerina didn't notice her and walked the opposite way with Scott.

She then turned and saw Derek standing there.

"She's a little preoccupied but I can help you." Derek says smiling.

"Why would you want to help me?" Kira asked.

"Because I want you to tell me everything that happened at the power station with William Barrow.'

"Actually, I want you to show me."

* * *

Katerina and Scott Sat by stiles as he was dressed in a hospital gown sitting down while katerina held his hand and the adults were talking

"I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this. Or if it's not actually a misspelling." The doctor said in disbelief on Stiles' real name.

"Just call him Stiles." The sheriff stated.

"Okay." The doctor said before walking up to Stiles.

"Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones."

"Oh, no, no, I don't need anything." Stiles answers.

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window." The sheriff said

"Okay" Stiles says and the three adults walk out if the room leaving the three best friends.

"Okay. You know what they're looking for, right? It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure." Stiles says and Scott puts his head down while katerina looks away and let's out a few tears.

Scott wipes away the tear that are coming in before he speaks.

"Stiles, if you have it, I'll do something."

"We'll do something." Katerina stated. Stiles let out a few tears before hugging them both.

The three hugged each other tightly As they shed tears all three not wanting to let each other go.

* * *

Back with Kira and Derek they we're getting out of Derek's car he walked over to Kira's side to see her nervous and not moving.

"I don't know if I should go in. You're going to tell Katerina that Barrow might have used foxfire created by me to jump start the Nogitsune's power inside Stiles." Kira explained.

"Yeah." Derek nodded.

"Basically that I helped a dark spirit take control of her best friend." Kira explained and Derek thought about it knowing the first thing Katerina would do was attack her.

"You should probably wait here."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill her!" Katerina yelled angrily as she goes to walk out of the hospital but derek stops her.

"No sweetie your not." Derke says grabbing onto her waist pulling her onto his lap.

"Derek, She is the reason for all this. She's a nice girl and my friend but if I had to chose her over stiles. I'll gladly kill her for Stiles because he's my best friend." Katerina says.

"Okay first of all breath. And tour not gonna kill her because she didn't mean to do it and also because you are a good person and would not kill anybody." Derek said and katerina let out a sigh before kissing him.

"Fine I won't kill her, but I'm still mad." Katerina said kissing him again.

"Oh totally." Derek said kissing her again.

She then turned around so she was facing him and strangling his lap and leaned in and kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he moved them up and down her side squeezing.

Their lips moved together his tongue sneaked his way into her mouth. Katerina moaned and moved Her hands into his hair tugging at it bringing him closer to her.

"Katerina- Oh God!" The couple hear someone yell and pulled away from each other to see Scott covering his eyes.

"My eyes oh God my eyes!"

"Scott! What the hell did you want?" Katerina asked annoyed getting off of Derek.

"You what never mind you can continue." Scott said grunting leaving the room.

* * *

After 30 minutes of making out Katerina sat on Derek's lap playing with his hand.

"You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use anger to control the shift." Katerina said looking up at him.

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek said smiling.

"Me! Lil' O me?" Katerina smirked and Derek let out a laugh and brought her closer.

"Are you teaching me again?" Katerina asked.

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets."

"You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother." Derek finished and katerina looked up at him in shock.

"Your mother?" Katerina asked.

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you...and Scott." Derek stated.

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets." Katerina said and Derek nodded.

"She would have liked you." Derek said.

"I would have liked to meet her. She sounds like She was a good person."

"She was." Derek said chuckling.

"What?" Derek said noticing the frown on her face.

"He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us."

"From himself." Derek said and katerina got from his lap and ran up the hall into a door up the stairs onto the roof with derek following her.

"What are we looking for?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something." Katerina said and walked up to the electrical cage and checked the top to feel a bag. She pulled it down to see the bag falling with all kinds of item in it.

She noticed a piece of paper fall out a bent down to see a picture of her. She looked at Derek with a confusing look while he gave her the same look as well.

* * *

**Okay guys question time!**

**I've been struggling on this for a while and I'm wondering how much to you guys want Katerina to be worth on the dead pool? Because I have no idea how much She should be worth so please comment down on how much She should be worth.**

**And in fact also comment down on what you want to see more of? Don't be shy because I want to heat your guys' opinion in things so please comment.**

**And check out my polyvore for Katerina's outfits in this episode. There is a link on my profile.**

** Remember to review, follow and favorite!**!


	19. Letharia vulpina

**Teen wolf 3x19 Letharia Vulpina**

**Hey guys New chapter and please read the note and the bottoms because I want to know your answer.**

* * *

Katerina and Derek ran out of the hospital to see three people dead on the floor with water rushing out if the hydrant.

She arrived to see Kira flip over a car grasping the wire with one hand and covering the sparks with the other.

Kira closed her eyes concentrating, she opened her eyes to see them a shade of Amber. Katerina looked shocked but the shock soon disappeared when she saw Isaac on the floor.

Katerina kneeled on the floor feeling as though she couldn't breath and felt as if electricity ran threw her body.

Scott ran out of the hospital and immediately rushed over to Isaac to see him not breathing.

"He's not breathing. Katerina, he's not breathing!" Scott yelled over his shoulder while Derek kneeled down checking on Katerina.

"Katerina, he's not breathing!"

* * *

Katerina sat on her bed rethinking all that happened hours before. She felt a presence sit next to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey you okay?" She looked up to see derek sitting next to her putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yah. I'm fine." Katerina nodded and Derek kissed her temple hugging her.

"So you know what I'm doing. What are you doing?" Katerina asked looking up at him.

"I'm.. going to have a talk with Chris." Derek warned.

"Derek...don't." Katerina whined putting her face in his chest.

"He left emitters in my loft and I want to know why." Derek explained petting her hair.

"Fine talk to him, just don't hurt him." Katerina warns.

"No promises." Detek whispers and katerina rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek.

They pulled away when she hears a knock on her door. She pulls away from derek and opens the door.

"Hey Kat, You ready to go?" Scott asks peaking his head in her room.

"Yah." Katerina says and grabs her bag, kisses derek and walks out of her room.

Scott notices her look and stops her from grabbing the doorknob from the front door.

"Hey are You okay?" Scott asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine. Its just...stiles and Isaac. I'm worried. We already know this thing is in Stiles and what if we can't..."

"Hey." Scott calls out and pulls her closer to him grabbing her face making her look up at him.

"We're not gonna let that happen okay?" Scott reassured her.

Katerina looked up at him and smiled nodding.

"Come no we have to visit Isaac." Scott says and grabs her hand with his and putting an arm around her leading her out the door.

Derek stood behind a wall, filled with jealously. Hearing Scott and katerina talk and touch. He saw the connection they both had.

Derek moved away from the wall when he noticed a picture that stood out.

It was a picture of Scott and katerina, with her on his back kissing his cheek. They both seemed happy like nothing even mattered.

Derek grasped the picture frame in his hand and wondered if they had anything going on between them.

* * *

Scott and Katerina walked inside the hospital hand in hand with Melissa by their side.

They walk closer to Isaac's room to see allisom sleeping on a chair outside Issac's room.

Katerina let go Scott's hand and kneels down looking at Allison.

"Allison, wake up." Katerina shakes Allison who stirs and looks down at Katerina.

"Have you been here all night?" Katerina asks.

"Yeah, they won't let me see him because I'm not family." Allison mutters.

"I told them he doesn't have any." Allison continues.

"He's got us." Melissa argued.

"And I've got a key card."

"Be quick."

The three teens slowly walk in to see Isaac asleep with black burns on his face and arms.

"I thought he'd be healing by now." Allison mutters.

"So did I." Katerina mutters.

"Is he in pain?" Alisson asks.

Scott nods and takes Isaac's hand taking away some pain shuddering as the pain went in him.

"It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain." Scott says bringing his sleeve down.

"Did Stiles really do this?" Allison questions.

"Whatever's controlling him did it. Whatever's inside him." Scott answers.

"Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?"

"We're working on it."

"Well, I hope we figure it out soon because I want to know why he had a picture of me inside that bag of his."

* * *

Katerina stood in the bathroom of the school both hands on the side of the sink. She let out a breath when she felt someone come into the bathroom. Katerina looked up to see Kira walking in shyly.

"Hi." Kira shyly said.

"Hey." Katerina said coldly.

"I'm guessing he told you...about Stiles."

"Yah."

"And I'm guessing your mad."

"Yah."

"Okay now before you say anything I want you to know thay I'm sorry it's my fault your friend got possessed. Now can we please talk this is really important."

Katerina nodded before Kira let out a sigh and started.

"Okay, in all of the stories, kitsune are tricksters. They're mischievous. They don't really get caught up in right or wrong or even understand it."

"What's that mean? It's just doing this for the hell of it?" Katerina asks as they leave the bathroom and continue to walk.

"No, there was something else I found. If you somehow offend a nogitsune, it can react pretty badly."

"How do you offend a nogitsune?"

"I don't know. But if it's doing something this bad, then someone really, really offended it." Kira said.

* * *

Not soon enough Katerina stood with Ethan, Aiden and Scott talking about Stiles' missing.

"No Stiles, no demonic ninjas."

"Things are getting too quiet."

"Yeah, we know." Katerina remarked.

"it's making us nervous, too."

The four then stopped when they heard a electric pulse sort of like an emitter.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ethan asked and they all nodded.

"It's an emitter. One of Argent's." Scott answered.

"It's coming from the basement." Katerina says and the four slowly walk down the basement to see Stiles holding one in his hand.

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God, it's me." Stiles shakingly says.

Ethan and Aiden growl before they charge at Stiles and push him up against the wall.

"Wait, stop! I said, stop!" Scott yells pushing off Ethan off.

Aiden roars before katerina steps in and let's out a roar, eyes glowing showing her dominance and making Aiden back down full of shock.

"It's me, Scott. I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." Stiles says sincerely and Scott nods and katerina get close to him and hugs him and he instantly hugs back.

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Katerina asks.

"I know more than that."Stiles replies and takes out a blueprint from his back pocket.

"You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red?" Stiles asks.

"That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger."

"What the hell have you been up to?" Katerina asks.

"I think something worse. A lot worse."

"What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator?" Aiden asks looking threw the bag grabbing the picture of Katerina looking up at Stiles.

"Thank you for that." Stiles muttered and Katerina takes the picture away from Aiden and stuffs it in her pocket.

"Guys, this is a map."

"Isn't that the cross country trail?" Ethan asks.

"That's the Tate car. Where Malia Tate's family died." Scott answers.

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps."

* * *

As soon as they saw the map of the cross country the four wolves split up. Katerina stayed with aiden and stiles while Scott and Ethan tried to stop the others.

Stiles, Katerina and Aiden drove in Stiles' jeep to the middle of the cross country run seeing Scott and the others coming in.

"Scott!" Katerina yelled and came forwards her.

"Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!" Stiles yelled at the runners who stopped.

He then looked at the ground to see a piece of metallic chain and pulled on it. He kept pulling until he reached the end which ended up to be the end of the whole chain.

"Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?" Coach said clapping and moving towards a wire.

"Hey, Coach!" Scott yells and coach steps on the wire and gets hit by an arrow.

"Oh, crap." Coach mutters before he falls to the ground.

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me."

"Get it out of me."

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna die."

"Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!" Coach yells while aiden and Ethan kneel beside him trying to calm him down.

"Coach, you're not gonna die." Scott calls out.

'I'm gonna die!" Coach yells.

"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." Katerina says.

"Get that thing out of me!"

"Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming." Aiden says.

"Get it out! I'm gonna die!" Coach yells.

"Get back! Get back! Give him some room! Get back!" Aifne yells and the others step back.

Scott takes a hold of coach's hand and takes some pain away.

"I think he just passed out." Katerina says.

"I could have killed him. I could have killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat?" Stiles starts.

"But it wasn't. And he's going to be all right." Scott treasures him.

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming." Katerina speaks out.

"And my dad." Stiles mutters hearing the sirens wailing getting closer.

Soon the police arrive and coach is taken to the ambulance. Katerina gives Stiles and his father space and leans against the jeep with her head on scott's shoulder.

"Scott,Katerina, you better look at this." The two hear Ethan say.

The two move towards Ethan and see wrapping paper.

"This is the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present." Katerina states.

"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing?" Ethan asks.

"A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present?" Aiden states.

"Where did it go off?" Ethan asks.

"On a school bus."

* * *

Students all surrounded the school buses while the police stood around and Parrish went in.

Scott, Stiles, Katerina, Ethan and Aiden stood by the sheriff waiting for Parrish to come back.

They all waited patiently until finally Parrish comes to the view of the window showing the plaque with Sheriff Stilinski written on it.

"My God. There is a bomb, but not here."

* * *

Night has fallen and Katerina, Scott and Stiles arrive at the police station to see chaos. Police men injured and dead.

"Oh God, Derek!" Katerina yells and runs towards derek who's weak and has multiple pieces of glass in his back.

"Derek." Katerina calls out again and helps him up.

"I'm okay." Derek mutters weakly.

"Get me an ambulance here, at the sheriff's station. We've got an explosion. We got multiple officers down. Multiple officers down." An officer yells over the phone.

"Derek. Derek." Chris calls out and Katerina shakes him.

"I'm okay." Derek repeats again breathing heavily.

"You saved my life." Chris says and nods as a thank you.

Katerina grabs Derek's hand and takes some pain away making her cringe.

"Kat...don't." Derek warns but she doesn't listen.

"I'm not gonna let you go through this much pain." She replies and takes away more pain.

Katerina pulls away her hand and hugs Derek careful not to hurt his back.

"Can you do something? Take his pain? Anything to make it easier?" Stiles says to Scott as they see a officer injured.

Scott takes the officer's hand and tales his pain, shuddering and gasping as the pain went to him.

Katerina notices the one arriving and panics.

"Go, go, go. The oni. They're coming." Katerina warns.

"But what about them?" Stiles asks referring to the officer's and Derek.

"I'll stay now go."

"Ans be careful." Katerina warns and hugs Stiles and Scott.

Scott kisses her cheek and looks at her.

"Be careful." Scott warns and she nods.

"I will now go." Katerina says and Scott and stiles leave the station.

Derek watches the two before he grunted in pain and bent over.

"Come on." Katerina says and helps him up walking him over to an empty hall into a bathroom.

* * *

Katerina stood in front of derek as she finally pulled out all the pieces of glass stuck in Derek's back.

She feels a pain in her stomach almost like something went threw it. Katerina touches her stomach before she suddenly feels the pain disappear. She looks bacl at Derek forfeiting what just happened.

"Okay your healing so that's a good sign." Katerina jokes but Derek keeps his solemn look.

"What's wrong?" Katerina asks.

"Nothing." Derek says thinking about her and Scott's encounter not long ago.

"Just worried about you."

"Yah? Well you wanna tell me why you were here in the first place." Katerina asks.

"I got arrested." Derek says bluntly.

"Arrested why an I not surprised." Katerina says sarcastically.

"To be fair it was the nogitsune's fault I was here." Derek argues and Katerina rolls her eyes and let's out a sigh.

"Well I'm just glad your okay." Katerina says touching his face.

Derek smiles and slowly leans in and kisses her. She eagerly kisses back with much force.

He pulls her closer and moves his hands up and down her sides clutching as he went up and down. Katerina moved her hands slowly up to his exposed chest, up his shoulder blades and around his neck, wrapping them with her hands in his hair tugging him closer It that was possible.

Their lips moved together, their breathing getting heavier and rough. Derek moved his tongue in her mouth both battling for dominance until Derek won and took control of the kiss.

He then moved his hands down to her butt lifting her up placing her on the sink, moving in between her legs making her wrap them around his waist.

She moved her hands up and down his chest moaning his name as he started sucking on her neck finding her sweet spot.

Derek in a swift disregarded katerina's shirt leaving her in a black and blue laced bra. He hungrily moved his lips down her body kissing her every where.

Katerina moaned and clutched the sink tightly. She then jumped on him making him lean against a wall.

She pulled him into another steamy kiss biting his lip as they did. Derek pushed her up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head with one hand while kissing down her neck and shoulder.

Katerina moaned and got out if his grip and eagerly undid his belt and unbottoned his pants pulling them down quickly and throwing them to the side.

Derek quickly placed Katerina back on the sink and got rid of her jeans. His hands moved slowly up and down her body watching her withers at his touch.

His claws come out shredding your underwear and moving them in your thighs spreading them apart and moving closer to her core. He licks her folds and she shudders. He moves his tongue deeper in you playing with her clit causing Katerina's claws to come out and claw at the sink with her head thrown back.

Derek lapped in her a few more times before moving away from her core and back up to her lips kissing her passionately while she palmed him threw his boxer.

He moaned at the contact and Katerina's hands slowly moved to his boxer pushing them down revealing his hard on.

He brings her closer and positions himself before thrusting in. They moaned and Derek pulled her closer to him. Katerina grabs onto his shoulder blades matching his rhythm as he enters her.

Their soon slow tempo turns hard and fast as they both get closer to their peak. Derek holds on to her thighs moving in faster and faster until she's screaming his name.

After few more thrusts Katerina sinks her claws into his shoulder blades, clenching around him as she reached her peak.

A few more sloppy thrust and he reaches his peak as well and let's out a howl.

After calming down from their high they stay in that position for a while kissing passionately Before breaking apart and looking at each other.

"I love you." Katerina says.

"I love you more." Derek says.

"Not possible."

"Yes possible." Derek says smiling kissing her once more.

* * *

**Well there was a daterina smut scene and what do you guys think the nogitsune wants with Katerina? Hmmmm well anyway one more questions for season 4 Scott apparently goes more monster now do you want Scott and Katerina do go all monster or just Scott or just katerina? Cause I have ideas for Scott and Katerina and just Katerina. Now please please answer because I really want to here you guys' opinion so I could fit it in season 4 and also don't be shy and throw in ideas you want to see for this season and next season because I love your ideas and I want to hear them out. So please comment!**

**And also check out my polyvore for Katerina's outfit there's a link in my profile so go on it and click the link!**

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	20. Echo house

**3x20 echo house**

**Hey guys be chapter yay! And this story has 81 reviews, 70 follows and 59 favorites! Wow thank you guys for all this it means a lot and how far this story has gone. So I dedicate this story to all of you!**

* * *

Katerina sat behind Scott on his bike as they arrived a few seconds after Stiles who stood in front of Eichan house.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked as he immediately got off his bike and ran towards Stiles.

"Because we wanted to avoid something like this." Stiles' dad answered.

"It's only 72 hours." Stiles answered.

"This is the same place where Barrow came from." Katerina stated.

"The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies."

"You don't know everything yet." Scott said.

"I know enough. Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called."

"Wow, that was actually all surprisingly correct." Stiles said impressed.

"Scott, Katerina I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's. And it terrifies me. I'm headed down to L.A tomorrow to talk to a specialist.' Stiles dad said.

"Then why are you putting him in here?" Scott asked.

"He's not. It was my decision." Stiles spoke out shocking Scott and Katerina.

"Stiles, we can't help you if you're in here." Katerina muttered walking closer to Stiles.

"And I can't hurt you." Stiles said looking at Katerina who had concern in her eyes.

"Deaton's got some ideas. Argent's calling people. We're gonna find something. And if we can't..." Scott started rambling.

"If you can't... If you can't, then you have to do something for me, okay? Both if you." Stiles stated looking at his two best friends.

"Make sure I never get out." Stiles stated.

"Come on." Stiles father said pulling his son away.

Katerina immediately ran up to hug him tightly, Stiles hugging her just as tightly.

Katerina pulled away walking back to Scott looking at Stiles and his dad walk into Eichan house.

"I don't like him being there all alone." Scott says as soon as stifles enters Eichan house.

"Oh trust me. He won't be." Katerina said.

* * *

"This is possibly the worst possible idea you've ever had." Katerina heard Lydia say as her, Scott, Allison, Ethan and Aiden walked into a parking lot.

"Well we can't leave Stiles alone in there and one of us has to do it and I pick me so, I'm doing this." Katerina said.

"We don't even know what this is." Aiden speaks out.

"Oh you will. But for now I need you to hide." Katerina ordered and they all hid behind some cars.

Katerina let out a sigh before she got into character. She let out a scream that would be heard through out the parking lot and ran to one of the cars.

The 5 looked shocked and impressed at Katerina's performance.

Katerina continue to scream and beat up the car until people came out with a police man.

"Mam I'm gonna need you to come with me." The police officer said.

Katerina charged towards the police officer kicking him and immediately 3 other officers appeared and held her down.

Katerina got out if their grip and punched one and kicked the other leaving one officer left. But the three officer quickly recovered and held her tightly pulling her away from the parking lot with her grunting and screaming.

Lydia, Allison, Ethan, Aiden and Scott all looked shocked at what they saw.

"Well I think that will get her into eichan house don't you think?" Aiden asked sarcastically.

* * *

3 hours later Katerina stood at Eichan house with all the crazies.

"Kat?" She heard a voice call behind her. She turned around to see styles and a stranger.

"Stiles!" Katerina yelled and stiles immediately hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Did you really think I was gonna leave you here all alone." Kateriba sassed.

"How did you get in here?" Stiles asked and katerina scoffed.

"Please Stiles it's not that hard to act crazy." Katerina said.

"Plus I didn't want to leave you here by yourself. There's a reason why they call this place echo house." Katerina whispered and stiles looked at Oliver who nodded.

"Hi I'm Katerina."

"I'm Oliver."

"Well I was gonna call you telling you I don't belong her so let do that just lets try Scott." Stiles said and moved towards the phone to realize it was dead.

"It's dead."

"Yeah. They turn off all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Stiles asked.

" Why didn't you ask? What are you going to do now?"

"We're getting out of this nuthouse." Stiles says holding onto Katerina's hand pulling her closer to him as they walked.

"That's not really the appropriate way to describe a facility like this." Oliver said and Katerina pouted finding him adorable.

The three began to walk until katerina and stiles began to notice someone familiar.

"Malia?" Stiles questioned and she turned around.

"Hey. It's Stiles and Katerina. Do you remember me? I'm friends with Scott. Remember. We were the ones who helped you out with..." just then Malia punched stiles and he fell on the floor.

Katerina angrily punched malia pinning her in the floor.

"Hey, break it up." A man yelled pulling Kateriba away from malia.

"No! Hey, what the hell?" Katerina yelled as they pinned stifles on the floor.

"Get away from him!" Katerina yelled.

"She hit me." Stiles argued.

"A few more like this, Malia, and you're headed to the closed unit." The man yelled and pulled malia away and another man pinned Katerina on the floor.

"Hey stop leave her alone!" Stiles yelled as they continued to pin Katerina.

Stiles looked at the floor to realize he's been there before.

"Enough!" Morrell yells as she gets closer to Stiles.

"Enough." She yells once more and the men release Stiles and Katerina.

"Stiles. You saw something, didn't you?" Katerina said and he nodded

"That basement. I've been down there before." Stiles says and Morrell helps the two up.

* * *

Not soon later Oliver, Katerina, stiles sat in a group session with Morrell and Malia across from them.

"Guilt often becomes physical. You feel it in your gut. It's not just psychological. How does guilt make you feel, Stiles?" Morrell asks

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asks.

"Guilt. What does it make you feel?" Morrell asks.

"Nervous."

"Like a sense of urgency? You feel an urgent need to make up for something you've done. To apologize. These are healthy responses. Does anyone know what we call someone who doesn't experience guilt?" Morrell asks.

"Sociopath." Oliver states raising his hand.

"That's right, Oliver." Morrell smiles and then notices the marks on Stiles' neck.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but we need to take a break. Come with me, Stiles. Katerina I'd like to talk to you both for a minute." Morrell says standing in front the two.

The three moved inside an office where Morrell inspected Stiles' marks.

"It's called a Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they're appearing on you after a shot of Wolf Lichen is both significant and strange." Morrell stated and katerina moved stifles shirt back down and turned to look at her.

"By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?" Katerina asked.

When the marks fade, the Nogitsune's grip over you will return." Morrell said looking at Stiles and handed him a bottle of pills.

"What are these? Sleeping pills?"

"Amphetamines. Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when you're asleep."

"So all he has to do is stay awake?"

"For now. If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone, I'll come find you."

"To tell me what to do?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"No, to give you an injection. Pancuronium Bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis." Morrell answers.

"That sounds a lot like death." Katerina stated.

"It's used for lethal injection, yes."

"So when the Nogitsune takes over, you're going to kill me?" Stiles asks.

"I'm going to do what I've always done. Maintain the balance." Morrell firmly states.

"Okay then. I've missed our talks. Thanks for the illicit drugs." Stiles says and him and katerina go to walk out the door.

"Stiles." Morrell says and the two turn around.

"Stay awake."

* * *

"Is this what you saw?" Katerina asked as they stood in the basement near a door.

Stiles nodded and tried to open the door when a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked standing behind Katerina.

"I need to get through here. To the basement." Stiles answered.

"Doctors don't even have a key to this door. Only Brunski."

"Is that the head orderly?" Katerona asked and Oliver nodded.

"He's got keys to everything in here." Oliver said.

"Does he keep them on him all the time?" Katerina asks.

"If you want them, you'll probably have to figure out a way to trick him." Oliver said.

"Well, part of me is getting very good at playing tricks." Stiles says before walking away with Katerina.

* * *

"Stiles I'm not helping that coyote bitch." Katerina said angrily and continued to walk away being followed by Stiles.

"Please, she said she'll help us and all she asks is to be able to be a coyote again." Stiles started following Katerina.

"Again no. She could be miserable being human for all I care. In fact that's how I like her." Katerina continued.

"Please...for me." Stiles pouted and katerina groaned before giving in.

"Ugh fine. What do I have to do?"

* * *

"You're lying!" Malia yelled as she pinned Katerina on the floor.

Katerina groaned in discomfort and continued to fight back until Brunski and his men showed up.

"What the hell's going on?" A man yelled.

"You're lying!" Malia continued to yell.

"Get this nut-job off of me." Katerina yelled and Brunski grabbed Malia but Malia got out off his grip and tackled Katerina again.

"No! She said that they drill holes in your head." Malia continued to yell but then was pulled off of Katerina.

"She said they're gonna put a hole in my head!"

Katerina got off of the floor with the help if Stiles giving him the keys Malia gave her when she tackled her.

Malia gave her a smile and Katerina nodded before the men dragged her away.

"Please don't drill a hole in my head." Malia said before they dragged her off.

"You okay?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah." Katerina smirked along with stiles hiding the keys.

* * *

Not soon after they sent Malia away Katerina and Stiles went into the basement trying every key Brunski had.

"Come on." Stiles sighs.

"Come on." Just then Katerina and Stiles are grabbed by the neck by Brunski.

"I thought you had the key to everything." Katerina grunted as Brunski took the keys.

"I do. But nobody has the key to that room." Brunski said before pushing them in the opposite ways.

Just then two men came and took Katerina and Stiles in opposite directions.

"No no Kat. Let me go. Kat!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles!" Katerina yelled as they both were being pulled away from each other.

Just then Katerina was pulled into a white padded room. She got angry and kicked one of the men where the sun doesn't shine and threw the other across the wall.

She went to leave but Brunski grabbed her.

"I always loved the fighters easy to break." Brunski smiled and put a needle in her neck.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You're just gonna take a nice nap." Katerina heard before she felt her eyes droop.

* * *

Katerina awoke to the same room She was put into. She instantly woke up when she realized where she was.

"Stiles!" Katerina muttered to herself in shock.

She ran towards the door to find it locked she tried to open it but couldn't.

"Oh screw it!" Katerina yelled and flashed her eyes and ripped the doorknob off and ran out the door looking for Stiles.

Katerina ran dowb a hallway following Stiles scent to lead into another padded room to see it empty.

"Stiles?" She called out as she walked in. Katerina looked around to see no one and turned to walk out but felt someone hit her in the s back of the head.

Katerina fell to the ground feeling the blood run down her head. She looked up to see Oliver dropping the crowbar and holding a tazer.

"You took Brunski's keys." Oliver started looking at a injured Katerina.

"I took his stun gun." Oliver then tazed Katerina by her side. Katerina choked up and shaking.

"I also got his Haldol but I'll use it later." Oliver said electrifying Katerina once more knocking her out.

* * *

Stiles awoke to see himself being tied to a chair in the basement wirh Oliver standing in front of him.

"Like I was saying, Stiles, I heard they used to do trepanation here." Oliver said and moved for stiles to see katerina knocked out being tied to a chair as well.

"Oliver... What are you doing?" Stiles weakly asked worried.

"I'm going to let the evil spirits out." Oliver turns on the drill making it move.

"I borrowed a few pointers from the five point restraint."

"Oliver, stop this." Stiles says grunting trying to get out if his restraints.

Oliver starts coughing and looks at his hand to see blood and a dead fly.

"Oliver, listen to me. Stop! Oliver! Oliver! Stop!" Stiles yells as Oliver goes to drill him but the nogitsune stops him.

"Start with her." The nogitsune says referring to an unconscious Katerina.

"You did this. You got into his head."

"Every Dracula needs a Renfield."

"Just let her go." Stiles pleads as Oliver goes to Katerina.

"Let me in."

Stiles tries again to get out of his restraints but has no such luck.

"Stiles." The nogitsune starts .

"Do you want her to leave here alive? Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place."

"Just let her go please." Stiles cries out as Oliver goes closer with the drill.

"Let me in." The nogitsune persuades and Stiles let's out a scream as he tries once more to get out.

"Let me in, Stiles! Let me in!"

"Just let her go please!" Stiles cries out as he see Oliver getting more closer to Katerina.

"Let me in, Stiles! Let me in! Let me in and I'll let her live."

"Let me in!" The nogitsune sats and Stiles gives in and let's the nogitsune take him over.

"Oliver." The nogitsune says stopping the boy from hurting Katerina.

Void Stiles gets out of the restraints and takes the drill from Oliver's hands and knocks him unconscious with it.

"Stiles?" The nogitsune hears Katerina whisper.

He smirks before undoing her restraints and carrying her in his arms.

"Don't worry. I got you." The nogitsune smirks before carrying her out the basement leaving an unconscious Oliver and Malia.

* * *

Katerina woke up to the feeling of a comfy bed. She woke up fully and sat up quickly to notice she was in her bedroom. Katerina looked to her right to notice a note on her bed stand. She picked it up to get a cold feeling run down her body when she read the three words.

_See you soon._

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I barely had enough time to get this chapter out. And I can't wait for this story to go to season four because I have plans for Katerina.**

**Now check out my polyvore for katerina's outfit and remember to...**

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	21. the fox and the wolf

**3x21 the Fox and the wolf**

**Hey guys New chapter! And wtf is how I described last week's episode but it was amazing. I especially loved the Scott's scene when he was shifting and getting more monster like heehhee makes me get excited for that episode to write.**

**Response to reviews.**

**Roxstarchic0263 - your close on why the nogitsune wants Katerina and hint, it does have something to do with her power. And she felt that pain in her stomach because she felt Scott getting impaled with the sword by the nogitsune so no she not preganant but good suggestion I actually never thought of that. And Katerina will go monster for a different reason, a emotionally reason that breaks her breaking point since she will still be dealing with Allison's death.**

**Damon X Misaki- THANKS!**

**smkbaby123- thanks for the review and by the way love your story.**

**And I dedicate this chapter to roxstarchic0263 for her awesome and thoughtful reviews that make me gidy inside and full of happiness.**

**So this is for you!**

* * *

Katerina looked under her bed for her other shoe. Derek watched amuzed as he sat on her bed reading one of her books.

"Ah ha!" Katerina said as she found her shoe and put it on.

"Where did you say you were going again?" Derek said as he looked up from the book.

"Kira called me saying she needed to talk to me about something and it's urgent." Katerina explained.

"Which means you don't have to babysit me anymore." She finished.

Ever since Eichan house Derek hadn't left her out of his sight. And the note that the nogitsune left didn't help at all. It got to a point where Derek followed her everywhere she went.

"I don't know." Derek muttered putting the book down.

"Derek it's just Kira and the nogitsune has been no where in sight I'll be okay." Katerina said and kissed Derek passionately.

"Okay fine I wont go just be careful and if you see Stiles call me." Derek stated and she nodded.

Derek then leaned down and hugged her. He places his face on the crook on her neck and smelled something off.

"What's the matter?" Katerina asked when she pulled away.

"You...smell like Scott." Derek stated with confusion and a hint of jealousy.

"Oh that's because this is Scott's shirt." Katerina shrugged pointing to the flannel she was wearing.

Her phone then rang reminding her of Kira.

"That's Kira. I have to go. Bye. Love you." Katerina said kissing Derek's cheek before walking out the door.

Derek stood there shocked and filled with jealousy.

* * *

Katerina walked into Kira's room seeing Kira with a distressed look on her face.

"Okay why did you call me here for?" Katerina asked and Kira pulled out a picture.

"This looks just like me. This has to be my grandmother." Kira gets to the point.

"You remember I told you about Malia? She's the last one who saw Stiles at Eichen House. This picture and this." Katerina said pulling out a Katana.

"They found it with a body buried in a wall. The same backwards five that the oni put on us was on the wall."

"It sounds like it all goes back to your family. Your grandmother, your mom." Katerina explained and just then Kira's phone rang.

"What is it?" Katerina asked when she noticed Kira's worried look.

"My dad." Kira said and Katerina nodded and the two left heading towards the school.

* * *

Kira and Katerina ran into the school with the Katana looking around for Kira's father.

Soon they walked into her father's classroom to see him on the floor and her mother soothing him.

"Kira, did you bring it?" Kira's mother asked and Kira nodded.

"You going to tell me what it is?" Kira said handing her mother the reishi.

"Reishi." Her mother answered.

"You're not seriously giving him magic mushrooms?" Katerina judged.

Mr. Yukimura then started coughing until the fly came out.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked and he nodded.

Just then they heard foot steps coming they all stood still until the footsteps came closer and closer.

Katerina extended her claws walking towards the door ready to attack when Scott appeared.

"Damn it Scott what the hell are you doing here?" Katerina asked as her claws came back in.

Scott gave her a hug and released a breath.

"When no one answered my calls I knew something was wrong. So I thought what's one place that always finds trouble? So I came here." Scott answered and Katerina laughed.

"Is that my shirt?" Scott asked and Katerina was about to answer when she remembered they were not the only ones in the room.

"Are you okay?" Katerina asked Mr. Yukimura and he nodded.

"Stiles did this?" Scott asked and he nodded.

"He wanted the last kaiken." Kira's mom answers.

"I've kept this near me ever since your friend disappeared."

"Mom, you need to talk to us, about everything." Kira says and pulls out the picture.

"Where did you get this?" She asks.

"Is it Grandma?" Kira asks.

"No. It's me." She answers shocking the three.

* * *

"If that's you, then you'd have to be like 90 years old." Katerina answers.

"Closer to 900 ." Kira's mom corrects.

"Okay, sure. Why not? This happens in Beacon Hills after all." Katerina says letting out a sigh.

"Dad, how old are you?" Kira asks worried.

"43 . But I've been told I look mid- 30 s." He semi jokes.

"The blade was shattered the last time it was used." Kira's mom talks.

"When was that?" Katerina asks.

"1943 ."

"Holy crap." Katerina nutters.

"Against a nogitsune."

"Double holy crap."

"All this, it's all happened before, hasn't it?" Scott says ignoring Katerina's mutters.

"Yes." Noshiko answers.

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." Mr. Yukimura says.

"Where did it come from?" Scott asks.

"It was an internment camp during World War II. In Oak Creek. Not too far from here." Noshiko answers.

"Hold on. You told Allison and Isaac that there was no internment camp at Oak Creek." Katerina explains looking at the older man.

Allison's family has a certain "history of violence. I didn't know if she could be trusted. There was a camp, yes." Mr. Yukimura explains.

"But all the records were erased. They covered it up."

"When I was a grad student, my passion project, actually more like an obsession, was trying to dig up the truth on Oak Creek. It's how I met your mother, Kira." He explains looking at Kira.

"So, where did the nogitsune come from?" Scott asks.

"Isn't it obvious yet?"

"It came from me."

"Triple holy crap." Katerina mutters.

"Kira, I need your help on this. There isn't much time. And this is something that needs to be done in the daylight." Noshiko says grabbing onto her daughters hand.

"Not until you tell us everything." Kira says.

"Tell them, Noshiko. Tell them what they need to know." Mr. Yukimura says grabbing onto his wife's shoulder.

"Wolves and foxes tend not to get along. Not just in fables and stories." Noshiko says looking back and forth between Katerina and Kira.

"But allies, however unlikely, should be welcomed. Especially in times of war." says and Noshiko starts to explain her story.

* * *

"Okay, stop."

"Just stop." Katerina starts.

"I don't want to hear your Romeo and Juliet story. Can you get to the part and tell us how to save Stiles." Katerina said slightly annoyed.

"I'm trying to tell you." Noshiko said and Katerina shook her head.

"You're trying to stall. When the sun goes down, the oni are gonna come after him again, aren't they?" Katerina says and she stays quiet.

"I thought so." Katerina mutters and goes to leave but Noshiko stops her.

"Your friend's gone, Katerina."

"I refuse to believe that. But one thing for sure is I'm not giving up sorry if that puts a kink in your plan." Katerina says.

"And I don't think you know that for sure. That Stiles is gone. Cause if he were the nogitsune would be ten times worse." Katerina let's out and Scott speaks out.

"You brought the oni. Can you call them off?" Scott asks.

"It's not his fault. Stiles may be your best friend. He might be like a brother to you both. But he is nogitsune now." Noshiko says.

"He is void."

"Can you call them off or not?" Katerina says getting sick of her stalling.

"When you hear the rest of the story, you won't want me to." Noshiko said.

"Some how I doubt that." Katerina said before sitting next to Scott listening to Noshiko tell her story.

* * *

"Rhys and I found ways to see each other. Sometimes at the barracks. Sometimes in the bunkers where they parked military vehicles."

"He was being transferred to North Africa in a few weeks. I was teaching him some French." Noshiko said and explained more as she went on. Noshiko then grabbed a knife placing it on her palm.

"Noshiko." Mr. Yukimura warned.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Kira asked but Noshiko didn't answer and cut her palm.

Kira gasped and Noshiko grabbed a rag cleaning her palm and showed Kira no wound on it.

"How did you do that?" Kira asked shocked.

"It's one of our talents. Something you'll learn, Kira. You should've noticed by now that you never get sick. Ever."

"You'll never experience something as simple as a common cold. Something as bad as the flu. Or something like..."

"Pneumonia." Noshiko said before going off again on her story.

* * *

After a certain part of the story Noshiko had started getting emotional.

"I yelled for them to stop. But so many people were sick. And so many were dying."

"I'd never seen anger like that."

"It was a living,breathing thing." Noshiko breathed out like if she too were in pain.

"Now I knew why Satomi was always trying to keep quiet. Why she got migraines once a month,and why she was alwaysat the game of Go." Noshiko said.

"It kept her calm. She was bitten. Bitten werewolves have a harder time suppressing their anger." Katerina spoke out and Noshiko nodded.

"One unexpected flare-up and they could lose all gunfire nearly killed me. I don't know how many bullets made their way into my body, but I fought every one of them."

"It left my body so weak,my heartbeat so slow it appeared as though I was dead. But even then

I was still better off than Rhys."

"His screams could be heard throughout Eichen House, echoing through every room, every hallway." Noshiko said.

"He died in agony. The doctor, it seems, had also sold the morphine. Merrick and Hayes were given the task of getting rid of all the bodies,both American were transferring Dr. Liston out as well, stationing him somewhere else. They were covering it doctor, Merrick, Hayes,and all of the others."

"They were gonnaget away with chance, I guess,Rhys' body had beenput next to mine.

I wanted the soldiers and the administration of the camp to be punished for their crime. But I knew the clock was ticking."

"I was going to lose my chance. They were going to burn me with the others. I couldn't fight back with my body weakened and still healing." Noshiko explained.

"I could barely move. I was going to die. With time slipping through my fingers,I knew I was makinga terrible decision. But I could not die knowingthey would get I called out to our ancestors for kitsune-tsuki. Possession by a fox a powerful nogitsune, one that feeds off chaos, strife and pain, to take control of my weakened body, imbue it with power and use it as a weapon. But calling on a trickster spirit is a dangerous thing. They can have a very dark sense of humor. Because while the nogitsune did come to possess someone."

"But it wasn't me."

* * *

"What happened?" Scott asked curious.

"My body was beginning to heal. And I managed to pull myself up from the ground. But it was too late."

"What did it do?" Katerina asked.

"It brought chaos, strife and more pain than you can imagine."

* * *

" Kira, hurry. Night is coming." Noshiko said looking at the sun.

"Coup de foudre. The literal translation is 'a bolt of lightning.' In French, it can also mean 'Love at first sight.' But a bolt of lightning happens to be exactly what we need right now."

"For what?" Kira asked.

"Excising the nogitsune from Rhys' body shattered the katana. But you can put it back together." Noshiko explained.

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Kira asked.

"Because I'm not a thunder kitsune." Noshiko said looking at hee daughter.

"Do you trust me?"

"I just found out you're 900 years old. I don't think I'm ever gonna trust you again." Kira said baffled.

"Trust me on this."

* * *

At the stilinski house Chris, Derek, Allison and the sheriff walked into stiles' room looking at a chess board with sticky notes.

"What is all this?" Chris asks as he looked down at the chase board.

"What are these sticky notes for?" Allison asked.

"This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all of you."

"Maybe it's a message from Stiles. The real Stiles." The sheriff concluded.

"You think there's any reason my name's on the king?" Derek thought out.

"Well, you're heavily guarded. Though I guess the alarming detail is that you're one move from being in checkmate."

"Look Katerina's the queen." Allison said pointing the the pawn.

"And really close to the nogitsune, which is not good." Derek said.

"It's not a message from Stiles. It's a threat from the nogitsune." Chris explained and Derek studied the chess board and froze when he saw Scott's pawn right next to Katerina's.

* * *

Noshiko grabbed Kira's arm and guided her to the shattered sword.

She placed her arm in front of the sword and slowly the sword had started to reconstruct itself until it form a strong katana.

Noshiko grabbed the katana and handed it to Kira.

"Go ahead. It's yours now."

"What if I don't want it?"

"You need it." Noshiko said before throwing it up in the air and Kira instantly catching it.

"You see? It gives you balance. My power is yours now, Kira. If the oni can't stop Stiles, you have to. The same as I did." Noshiko said.

"And maybe seek out a couple wolves to help you." Noshiko said looking at Katerina and Scott.

"You didn't tell us anything so were not helping." Katerina said smirking standing her ground.

"You want to save Stiles? Kill him. That's the only way." Noshiko said.

"I doubt that there's always another way especially when it comes to us." Katerina threw out referencing to her past problems.

"You agree with this?" Scott asked Mr. Yukimura pointing to his wife.

"Sometimes, history does repeat itself, Scott."

"Only if you don't learn the mistake you've caused." Katerina interrupted.

"But sometimes even then, fate conspires against you." stated.

"Ever heard you make your own fate." Katerina said with a smile before her phone buzzed.

She looked at her phone and noticed it was a text from Derek telling her to meet him at his loft and she instantly knew it wasn't good.

Katerina looked at Scott and he nodded when he saw her expression.

They instantly left the room leaving Kira with her parents.

* * *

**So that was the fox and the wolf. I can't wait for the next chapters some will be sad and some will be very surprising that they'll leave you speechless.**

**And announcement for season 4 I've decided that Katerina and Scott will go monsterous but Katerina will be more than Scott because spoiler she at one point or more will for fully wolf meaning a wolf. Haha so excited and feel free to check out my polyvore for Katerina outfit and if you have a tumblr then loom me up and follow. Noticed links are in my Bio.**

**And remember to...**

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	22. De-void

**3x22 de-void**

**Hey guys New chapter. Yaya and I only need 5 more reviews till 100! Wow hopefully I reach 100 and thank you to all who review it really means a lot.**

* * *

Katerina and Scott ran into Derek's loft to see Derek, the sheriff, Allison and Chris all there.

They walked in to see puffs of smoke disappear. Katerina ran over to Derek to help him up.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They disappeared."

"They literally just vanished."

"And so did Stiles."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay here? The oni were just here and Stiles is still out there." Katerina asked Derek as they stood in his loft.

"I'm fine." Derek replied grabbing onto Katerina's face.

"Are you sure?" Katerina asked and Derek chuckled and nodded.

Just then Scott came in and Derek was full alert. Katerina smiled and walked over to Scott.

"Hey I didn't want to interrupt but my mom isn't home and I kinda don't want to be alone." Scott said sheeply looking down.

Katerina smiles and puts an arm around him.

"You can stay with me." Katerina said and Scott smiles.

Just then Derek comes in with jealously burning in his heart.

"I have to go. Be careful okay?" Katerina says and Derek nods and looks at Scott before leaning down and giving Katerina a passionate kiss.

Scott looked away with a hint of annoyance. Was that jealously he was feeling?

Katerina pulled away and smiled, Derek instantly smiling back. Katerina kissed him once more before grabbing Scott's hand and walking out the loft.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Scott said as he and Katerina walked in her home.

"No problem. I can loan you a T-shirt if you want I have many that I've stolen over the years." Katerina said as they walked into her room.

"I'm okay."Scott said as the two layed on her bed watching each other.

"Scott...what if we can't find a way to save him. What if this is one of those times where we don't have a plan." Katerina said out of the blue.

"We're going to save him. We'll figure it out." Scott said as he leaned in closer kissing his cheek before wrapping an arm around her and falling into a deep sleep.

Katerina ran into her room shaking Scott who was out like a light.

* * *

"Scott wake up!" Katerina yelled and he instantly woke up looking at her.

"Come one we have to go." She said as she helped him up.

"Were are we going?" Sleepy Scott said yawning.

"Lydia called she found Stiles." Katerina said before walking out the house wirh Scott in tow.

* * *

Soon enough Aiden and Scott were holding an unconscious Stiles walking him into the McCall residents with Katerina, Melissa,Lydia and Deaton behind them.

"The couch, put him on the couch." Katerina said and the two quickly placed Stiles on the couch.

"Guys, this is crazy. He needs to be in the hospital." Melissa says.

"Mom, remember what happened last time he went to the hospital?" Scott said reminding her of what happened not long ago.

Deaton lifts up Stiles' shirt to reveal a wound that slowly healing.

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding."

"I think he might even be healing." Deaton concludes.

"You mean healing like we heal?" Katerina asks and he nods.

"That's good, right?" Scott asks.

"For him, yes. Us? I'm not so sure." Deaton worries looking at Stiles.

"Well, if we're not going to kill him, why aren't we at least tying him down with really big chains?" Aiden says.

"I might have something more effective." Deaton says and goes to his bag and opens it pulling out a vile.

Deaton opens Stiles' mouth and drops two drop of the vile in his mouth.

Stiles immediately wakes up and grabs Aiden by the neck.

"Get him off me! Get him off me!" Aiden curses out and Deaton and Scott immediately try to hey him out of Stiles' grip.

Stiles pulls away looking at his hand as he slowly becomes paralyzed.

"Kanima venom. Nice touch." Stiles says sarcastically.

Aiden then let's out a roar trying to attack stiles but is held back by Scott.

"You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent, too, did you?" Stiles teases with a smirk.

"Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it. Okay, I'll give a little hint. Ethan's at the school." Stiles hints. Aiden looks at Scott and Scott nods.

"Go." Aiden quickly leaves and Stiles turns to look at Katerina.

"Hey beautiful. Did you get my note?"

Katerina immediately tenses and Stiles continues to smirk. He then starts to laugh and looks at the group.

"Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. Kinda like you, Katerina." Stiles says laughing and Scott immediately puts an arm around her calming her down.

Stiles looks at the two and smirks.

"Well look at you two. I wonder what Derek thinks of you two."

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth?" Melissa said.

"Yes, I do." Deaton then rips a piece a duck tape and put it against Stiles mouth.

Stiles screams through the dictator before chuckling with an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

Not long after Deaton, Katerina and Scott stood in the kitchen talking about the scroll.

"But the scroll said to change his body." Scott said.

"That's if I translated it correctly." Deaton said.

"We're looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor."

"And what if he doesn't want it? He's never asked to be a werewolf."

"What if it saves his life?" Katerina interrupts the two.

"What if this is the only way we can get our best friend back? Get Stiles back." Katerina continues.

"What if it kills him? We've never done this before. Something can go wrong." Scott throws out.

"I mean, what if one of us bites him and accidentally hit an artery or something?" Scott thought out.

"The venom is not going to last long. Something needs to be done sooner than later." Deaton interrupts.

"I can try calling Derek again." Katerina says.

"Maybe we should call someone else." Lydia says standing in the doorway and looks at Katerina who nods.

Katerina knew who Lydia thought about and instantly knew who to call.

* * *

Katerina stood in Scott's room with her phone at her ear waiting until a voice was heard at the end of the phone.

"Well Well Well if it isn't kitty cat." Peter's voice with a smirk.

"Now is not the time for our silly banter. I need your help." Katerina said with a hint of annoyance.

"You need me? Well that's a first."

"Look I need your help with something. Something I think you know and I'm calling...for...your...help." Katerina gritted out.

"If I help you what's it in for me?" Peter asked.

"Allison told me about your little bin in the oven. And she told me the little wolf's name So if you help me I'll help you. Sound like a deal?" Katerina said before signing a deal with the devil in a v neck.

* * *

Not long Peter arrives at Scott's house observing Stiles who was still paralysed.

"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter concluded.

"You don't think it would work?" Scott asked worried.

"This is more a war of the mind than the body."

"There are better methods to winning this battle." Katerina said and Peter smirked and looked at her.

"Careful, your starting to think like me." Peter said.

"What kind of methods?" Scott asked.

"We're going to get into his head." Peter said shocking Scott.

"So up for any volunteers?"

* * *

"So, do we have a plan?" Deaton asked.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles." Peter answered.

"Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Somebody needs to go in with you." Peter finished looking at Katerina.

"So what do we do if we find him?" Katerina asked.

"You're and Scott going to have to guide him out somehow. Try to give him back control of his mind, his body." Peter answered.

"Could you elaborate on the 'somehow'? This is Stiles were talking about." Katerina questioned.

"It's not feeling very specific at the moment."

"Improvise."

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asked.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter joked.

"He meant him." Katerina said referring to Stiles.

"Oh."

"Scott, we're running out of time." Lydia said and Scott nodded.

Scott, Katerina, Peter and Seaton walked over to Stiles.

Katerina sat next Stiles while Scott stood behind the two Peter placed Scott's claws behind Katerina's and Stiles' necks.

Scott looks at Peter who nodded. Scott's eyes glowed red before sinking his claws into his best friends necks going into Stiles' mind...along with Katerina.

* * *

Katerina and Scott awoke to see each other tied up in Eichan house.

The two tried to pull away but the binds were too strong.

Katerina stopped trying letting out a sigh and looking at Scott.

"Do I actually need to remind you that we're werewolves?" Katerina said and Scott stopped struggling.

"We're in Stiles's head." Scott stated the obvious.

"And we're a supernatural creatures with supernatural strength. We can break free." Katerina urged and Scott nodded.

Katerina and Scott tried again pulling harder until they both broke free.

Katerina untied herself before being helped up by Scott.

"See. Easy." Katerina said smiling.

"What now?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. This is my first time in someone else's head." Katerina says looking around.

"Just stay behind me." Scott says.

Katerina and Scott walk towards the door with Scott ahead. He walked in the door and as soon as he did the door closed leaving Katerina alone in the room.

"Scott? Scott!" Katerina yelled trying to open the door but had no such luck.

She turned around and leaned against the door. Katerina looked down when she saw a water drop.

She looked up and saw a water coming down and hit her against the cheek.

Suddenly she outside the school with wet hair and clothing at night with a note in her hand.

"Percy?"

"Percy are you out here?" Katerina calls out as the rain poured down even more.

She then turned to see the nogitsune carving a backwards five against the tree. Katerina lets out a gasp as the nogitsune turns and looks at her.

The nogitsune runs to attack her grabbing onto her sleeve ripping it drawing blood.

He then pushed her against the wall making her hit her head against the wall causing her to draw blood.

* * *

Back outside Lydia notices Katerina bleeding from arm and head and a bit from her nose.

"Look at that. Do you see that? She's bleeding." Lydia says worried walking over to her best friend.

"What's happening? What is happening to her?" Lydia asked Peter while she grabs onto Katerina's face shaking her.

"Kat, can you hear me?" Lydia asked shaking her head worried.

"Katerina, you're stronger than this." Lydia urges.

"Okay, you need to concentrate."

"Katerina." Lydia shakes but gets nothing.

"Katerina!" Lydia lets out a banished screaming hoping her friend might hear.

* * *

Katerina looks at the distance as she heard Lydia's scream in the distance.

She pushes away looking at the door.

"This is a trick. It's a trick. It's not real." Katerina reminds herself.

She slowly runs towards the door opening it to see white walls. The place she arrived at during the sacrifice. Katerina turns to see Scott next to her.

The two look ahead to see Stiles and the nogitsune sitting on the nemeton stump playing a game.

They instantly both ran towards them but saw they were getting father and farther away.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Katerina yells out but get no signal from Stiles.

Katerina and Scott stop catching their breath. Looking as Stiles and the nogitsune continue to play. Katerina looks at Stiles then back at Scott who was still breathing heavily.

"Stiles is part of our pack." Katerina says out loud.

"What? What do you mean?" Scott breaths out.

"He's human. But he's still part of our pack, right?" Katerina states.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Scott says.

"So how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?" Katerina says smirking as she flashed her eyes.

"They howl." Scott says shifting along with Katerina.

Scott and Katerina release a loud powerful howl being heard from with out.

Stiles looks out in the distance to see his two best friends there. He looks back towards the nogitsune and throws the chips away ending the game.

The nogitsune angrily releases a howl also being heard from the outside and ending the connection to Scott and Katerina.

* * *

Katerina let out a gasp as she regained consciousness and felt a searing pain on her neck and blood on her arm, head and nose. She held on to her beck with one arm and arm with another.

"Did it work? Did it work?" Katerina asked but saw no change in Stiles.

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" Katerina asked as Peter pulled her away.

"Because it's not science, Katerina. It's supernatural. I did my part. Now give me the name." Peter said as he pulled Katerina away.

"What name? What are you talking about?" Scott asked but was ignored.

"Katerina, a deal is a deal. Even with me." Peter whispered.

Katerina sighed before leaning into Peter's ear.

"Malia." Katerina whispered.

Just then Stiles gasps and rips the duct tape away from his mouth and starts to cough up a piece of cloth.

He continues to choke and pulls piece of cloth until he throws up the rest to see a hand forming.

All of them stand back to see someone forming under the cloth.

The 'nogitsune' looks at his hand before going to attack getting a scream from Lydia.

Scott and Peter instantly pull him away and pinning him to a couch.

"Hold him." Peter grunts out.

"I'm trying." Scott says when he notices the 'nogitsune' tries to pull the bandages from his face.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Scott yells and pulls the bandages to reveal stiles.

"Scott?" Stiels says confused.

"Scott." Deaton calls out and he turns to see the nogitsune gone along with Lydia and Katerina.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Scott yells worried and runs out.

"Lydia!"

"Katerina!"

"Katerina!" Scott yells but gets no answer.

* * *

**Uh oh Katerina was taken by the nogitsune but in the next chapter you'll learn why the nogitsune wants Katerina. And please check out my polyvore for Katerina's outfit for this chapter.**


	23. Insatiable

**3x23 insatiable**

**Yaya an early chapter but boo I didn't reach my goal by hopefully I'll reach 100 in this chapter!**

**Now I dedicate this chapter to Davina Salvatore, FizzWizz2011 and Hotaru Himura for reviewing in the last chapter. So this chapter if for you guys. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Katerina awoke to the feeling of back pains and a wall. She opened her eyes to notice she was in some tunnels that were dark and damp with the smell of blood.

She noticed her heard throbbing and looked around but saw no one. Katerina stood up but quickly felt her body ache. She looked around feeling as if people were around her being attacked.

"Oh good your awake." She heard someone say. She turns to see the nogitsune standing by the doorway.

Katerina gasps and tries to stand but the pains grows stronger and slids down.

"You feel it don't you?" The nogitsune smirks getting closer. Katerina gasps and holds herself up trying to get away.

"The pain and sorrow." The nogitsune continues walking to Katerina who's running away from him.

"You wanna know why? It's all the skills that comes with being an empath werewolf. But you already knew that didn't you?" The nogitsune said chuckling as Katerina continued to run.

"You can feel the pain of all the people who died here. I'm guessing you can also hear their screams. Yah that's the bad part of being an empath werewolf. You feel the pain of those you care about or sense when somethings wrong with them. But when there's so much death in one place your senses kick into overdrive and you literally feel the deaths and screams of all of them."

"That's gotta suck." The nogitsune breaths out and let's out a sigh. Katerina continues to run but is trapped between an empty wall.

"They whispers are like death repeating over and over. I'm guessing some are saying that Stiles is dying."

"Their right you know he is dying."

She pushes against the wall hoping to break it but has no success.

"You know why I'm so interested in you? It's because ot that little talent and that fact that your beautiful." The nogitsune says stroking her cheek making her cheek.

"I...feed on chaos, strife and death and you pretty little thing can feel it." The nogitsune chuckles petting her hair.

"You know how much power I can get from you with just one... ."

Stiles grabs a hold of Katerina's hand sand squeezes it and instantly all the pain she's feeling goes into him. The nogitsune gasps as he lets the pain transfer into him.

Katerina slides down the wall feeling woozy..her vision blurring.

The nogitsune let's out a breath and looked at Katerina and smirks.

"Thanks for the pick me up sweetheart." Was the last thing Katerina heard before blacking out.

* * *

"The part that's worrisome, is that this was most likely just a distraction for what was happening to Stiles." Deaton said.

"There's really two of them now?" Allison says as she petting Isaac.

"How's that even possible?" Aiden asks.

"But how did the other one just take Lydia and Katerina?" Isaac says and Allison cringed as she thinks of her two best friends taken by the evil Fox spirit.

"We turned around and they were gone." Deaton said.

"So was Lydia's car."

"So no one notices him just kidnapping the two right out of the house?" Ethan asks.

"Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature, materializing from out of the floor." Deaton argues.

"Hold on. How are you so sure which Stiles is which?" Aiden asks.

"That's what they're trying to figure out now." Deaton said before aiden, Ethan and Deaton walk out.

Isaac walks towards the door leaving Allison on the verge of tears. She pulls out a gift she was going to give Katerina.

It was a necklace she was hoping to give Katerina for an early birthday gift. And hopefully she'll be able to give it to her.

* * *

Stiles walks down the stairs facing Scott.

"Is she here?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Yeah." Scott said and walks him over to Noshiko.

"Okay, let's do this." Stiles says and walks in front of Noshiko.

'Do you recognize me, hmm?" She asks and in come Kira with her katana.

"Stop." Kira pleads.

"It's okay. I'm the one who asked her to come." Stiles points out.

"You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords." Kira states.

"Mom, don't do this to him." Kira pleads.

"It's already done." Noshiko says and in come in two oni. One of them grabs Stiles back the head making him look directly into its yellow eyes. Stiles kneels down feeling a chill run down his body until the oni mark him behind the ear. Stiles falls on the floor and Scott and Kira instantly run to him.

"Look behind his ear." Noshiko interrupts and Scott checks to see a backwards five behind-the-scenes Stiles' ear.

"It worked." Scott breaths out in relief.

"So, I'm actually me?" Stiles asks.

"More you than the Nogitsune."

"Can The Oni find him?" Kira asks.

"Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now."

"Can they kill him?"

"It depends on how strong he is." Noshiko asks.

"What about Lydia and Katerina?" Scott and Stiles asks.

"Why would he take them?" Kira asks.

"He would only take them for an advantage." Nothing points out.

"You mean their power?" Scott states.

"The power of a Banshee and Empath Werewolf."

* * *

"They'll find me. My friends are going to find me." Katerina says as the nogitsune places a tray of food in front of her.

"Oh I'm planning them too. Especially since your really important to Scott and Derek." The nogitsune smirked stroking her cheek causing him to smirk even though.

"Is it hard. Having your best friend whom you known since you were little have feelings for you while your own little wolf notices. Yet you were clueless as ever?" The nogitsune teases while Katerina says nothing.

"Now Just between us girls, who would you pick?"

"Go to hell." Katerina says angrily. The nogitsune smirks and stands up.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll get there."

"And so will you."

* * *

Not long after her last encounter with the nogitsune Katerina Is sitting in the floor with the untouched food. She swirls it around with the spork.

"Haha if I only had more control of my powers then I'll show you." Katerina whispers to herself.

She hears a noise coming down the hall. Katerina looks up to see the nogitsune carrying an unconscious Lydia in his arm.

"Oh my God. What did you do to her?" Katerina asks her eyes flashing red.

"Oh relax I didn't do anything. She's just asleep."

"She's been up asking where are you."

The nogitsune placed her against the wall pushing hair out of her face.

"You should get some more rest sweetheart because you looked wrecked." The nogitsune says before walking out leaving Katerina to look out for Lydia.

* * *

Lydia gasped as she woke up, breaking heavily and looked around.

"Lydia!?"

"Lydia!? Are you okay?" Katerina asked worried as she kneeled in front of Lydia.

Lydia looked up at Katerina and instantly wrapped her arms around her.

Katerina instantly wrapped her arms around Lydia both best friends happy that the other is safe.

* * *

Night soon had fallen And the nogitsune disappeared. Katerina and Lydia both were on edge both nervous, both having a bad feeling inside to them pumping away.

Katerina looked up when she heard footsteps coming down. She looked worried when she was Scott, Derek and Stiles walking towards her and Lydia.

"Lydia? Kat Are you all right?" Stiles asks.

'No. No, no, no. Why are you here?" Katerina asked as lydia stood next to her both equally having a nervous look on their face.

"Kat, we're here for you both of you." Derek said.

"You weren't supposed to be here. You didn't get my message?" Lydia answered.

"Lydia, what's happening?" Scott asked.

"Who else is here? Who came with you? Who else is here?" Katerina rushed out.

But the two didn't let the others answer as they all took out in a run.

"Lydia... Lydia, I can't... I can't..." Stiles says and falls on the floor. Lydia and Katerina both stop to check on him.

Derek and Scott continue to run leaving the three behind.

"Stiles?" Katerina calls out but gets no answer.

The two check on Stiles making sure he's okay.

Katerina winces in pain as she looks down to see blood coming down her stomach.

"Allison!" Katerina calls out and instantly runs out of the tunnels.

She runs towards the fight to see allisom being stabbed by the oni. Katerina instantly runs towards her and catches her from falling. Allison falls in Katerina's arms.

"Allison." Katerina whispers tears threatening to come down.

Allison looks up and releases a sigh. "Your safe. Is lydia safe, Is she okay?"

Katerina nodded, tears coming down. "Ya she's okay. She's fine."

Katerina grabs a hold on Allison's hand trying to take away the pain but gets nothing.

"I can't. I can't take your pain." Katerina cries out and Allison smiles at her.

"It's because it doesn't hurt." Allison chokes out.

"No." Katerina sobs.

"It's okay."

"Allison." Katerina crokes out.

"It's okay. It's okay." Allison reassured.

"It's okay."

"I'm in the arms of my best friend. A person I love. A person I'll always love." Allison cries out.

"I love you. Katerina. Katerina Rose." Allison chokes out blood coming to her lips.

"I love you Allison Argent." Katerina sobs out.

Allison then takes out a necklace and places it in Katerina's hand.

"I was hoping to give this to you later but I guess it has to be now." Allison says and coughs up more blood.

"Don't, please, don't. Allison don't die. please." Katerina says holding Allison's hand.

Allison squeezes her hand and smiles.

"You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell him-" Allison chokes up before breathing deeply and letting out one last breath and closes her eyes.

Her hand with Katerina's falls on the floor.

"No! Allison!" Katerina yells before crying in Allison's chest.

Derek has a solemn look while Kira is being held by her mother. Scott and Isaac are on the floor kneeling both crying.

Katerina looks down at the necklace to see its a bow and arrow necklace. She continues to cry as she realizes she had lost the greatest friend she has _**ever**_ had.

* * *

**R.I.P ALLISON ARGENT YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN AND WILL ALWAYS HOLD A PLACE IN ALL OUR HEARTS.**

**That last scene was very emotional to write and watch brought back lots of feels and awful memories.**

**Now only one more chapter till the season finale! And then it's on to season 4!**

**And check out my polyvore for the necklace Allison gave Katerina and my little art I did for our dear Allison Argent.**


	24. The divine move

**3x24 the divine move**

**Yay I reached my goal. I'm so happy and this is the last chapter of this story. And I will continue this onto season 4 but I don't know when I will start season 4 since I'm thinking of doing a Percy Jackson story so we'll see.**

* * *

_"Scott, look at me. Look at me. Scott, look at me. You have to remember. You called me first, okay?" Chris says looking at Scott who was breathing heavily while Katerina sat on the floor emotionless staring at nothing._

_"Say it. You called me first." Chris urges._

_"I... I called you..." Scott pants on the verge of tears._

_"Not you. Say Mr. Argent or her dad." Chris explains._

_"I called her dad first." Scott corrects._

_"What else?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"There were two of them." Scott explains._

_"Mmm-hmm." Chris asks._

_"They tried to steal our car. They wore masks. One of them had a knife." Scott stutters._

_"You think. Don't get specific, Scott. You saw something sharp and metallic. You think it was a knife. What do you say next? If you get confused, what do you always repeat?" Chris asks also on the verge of tears._

_"It happened so fast." Scott pants out._

_"That's right. Say it again. Scott! Say it again." Chris yells out._

_"How are you doing this?" Katerina speaks out finally looking at the man._

_"It's what we do. It's what we do." Chris repeats._

* * *

Back at the police station Katerina, Scott, Lydia and Isaac are all sitting inside the sheriff's office with a solemn expression on they're face.

"Can youremember anything else? Anything else?" Parrish asks Isaac but he doesn't respond.

"Isaac?"

"It just happened so fast." Isaac whispers looking down afraid tears were gonna fall.

Parrish nods sadly and the sheriff gives a sad look looking at the kids who were all on the verge of breaking down.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katerina layed on her bed, crying. Derek had just left Beacon Hills and she was devastated._

_She heard a knock and her door opened to see Allison poking her head in sheeply._

_Allison walked in with a bag in her hand. Allison placed the bag on the nightstand and walked over to the bed. She crawled on the bed and wrapped her arms around Katerina spooning/hugging her from behind._

_"It's okay."_

_"It's okay." Allison repeated as Katerina continued to cry._

_She cuddled her friend over her heartbreak as the two now rekindled their friendship._

* * *

Chris and Katerina walked inside his apartment with her behind him.

"I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to stay. I'll be all right. I've dealt with this before. I have a capacity and... An ability to compartmentalize my emotions." Chris says.

"I don't." Katerina whispers letting tears out.

Chris instantly hugs her and she accepts the hug. Both shedding tears over the person they've just lost.

* * *

Not long after Katerina met up with Scott and stiles to discuss their plan to defeat the nogitsune.

"Scott,Kat. Hold on." Stiles calls out as the two get out of the jeep.

"I know what you're all thinking. If this works, it might kill me, too." Stiles says worried.

"But even if it does, you have to go through with it." Stiles says.

"Stick with the plan, okay?"

"The plan is to save you." Scott reasures.

"We've already lost Allison, were not losing you too." Katerina says and the 5 go inside the school to see they are in a snow covered Japanese garden with the nogitsune drawing a backwards five and the one surrounding them.

* * *

"Like I promised, Stiles. We're going to kill all of them. One by one." The nogitsune says as the oni surround the group.

"What the hell is this?" Katerina mutters.

"Where are we?" Scott asks.

"Between life and death." The nogitsune answers.

"Bardo." Lydia whispers.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia."

"You're dying, Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying, too." The nogitsune speaks.

"What? What do you mean?" Stiles asks.

"I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital. The sheriff's station. And now the animal clinic." The nogitsune answers looking at Scott.

"Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?"

"No, and I don't want to." Stiles states.

"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him."

"The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana."

"Scott...Katerina They are your kaishakunin." The nogitsune says.

"I'm going to make your best friends kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let them. Because just like you, they're all going to die."

"Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless Scott and Katerina kills you first."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"To win the game."

"Well that's obviously not gonna happen." Katerina said before letting out a growl and attacking the oni just like the rest.

* * *

Not long after Scott, Kira and Katerina were all fighting the oni while Lydia and Stiles stood back.

"How is this happening?" Scott asked as he clawed another.

Katerina kicked one away and clawed at another.

"How are we in this place?" Scott asked again.

"You're asking me? A month ago, I'd never even touched a sword." Kira answered as she blocked another sword.

"Guys less talking more fighting." Katerina said before hitting an oni making his sword drop.

Katerina slid on the floor and grabbed the sword. She whipped it around and black another oni's attack.

'This can't be real." Scott said.

"Yeah, tell that to them." Katerina said. Just then Stiles grabbed the sword Katerina had and put it to his stomach.

"Stiles, no!" Katerina yelled.

"Stiles." Scott calls out.

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?"

What if it's just another trick and makes things worse?" Katerina threw out and Stiles looks at her with pain in his eyes.

"No more tricks, Katerina."

"End it, Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it."

"Be his kaishakunin." The nogitsune urges.

"Give up the game. You have no moves left."

Stiles looks around shaking when he noticed a desk. He look more to see a book on the floor. Stiles drops the sword and throws it to Katerina who instantly catches it.

"I do."

"A divine move." Stiles says strongly.

The nogitsune snarls and Kira and Katerina continue to fight the oni until Stiles stops them.

"Stop fighting them. It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Katerina, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion." Stiles mutters and she nods. She stops fighting and walks towards the door with Scott and Kira behind her.

The one were around them and stab Katerina in the shoulder making her groan. They slit kira's arm and stabbed Scott in the stomach the two groan but continue to move.

Another stabbed Katerina in the leg and stabbed Scott in the shoulder as well as Kira.

Katerina uses her strength and pushed the nogitsune back until they are back inside the school.

"We're okay." Scott mutters.

"We're..." just then the nogitsune appears and pushed Katerina against the lockers and hits Kira and throw Scott in another direction.

He then walks towards Stiles and Lydia who are walking back.

"This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?"

"Divine move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all?"

"You can kill the Oni. But me?" The one growls stalking down Lydia and Stiles.

**"Me? I'M A THOUSAND YEARS OLD. YOU CAN'T KILL ME."**

"But we can change you." Lydia argues and they all stop.

"You forgot about the scroll. The Shugendo scroll." Stiels says strongly and the nogitsune freezes.

"Change the host." He whispers.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf."

Katerina and Scott come from behind and sink their claws into the nogitsune and bite him in the shoulder.

The nogitsune screams and Kira stabs him in the chest. The nogitsune falls on his knees choking and a fly comes out of his mouth.

The fly flies away until it's caught by Isaac.

The nogitsune face cracks and turns grey. His eyes roll back and he falls on the floor turning into dust.

"Is it over?" Katerina asks and Scott nods.

"I think so." Scott breaths out.

Suddenly Stiles falls on the floor.

"Stiles!" Katerina yells and runs to him. She puts an ear to his chest and is relieved when she hears his heartbeat.

"Oh thank God. He just fainted." Katerina whispers before smirking. She takes out her phone and takes a picture.

"What are you doing?" Kira asks.

"Getting blackmail...this can come in handy when I need something."

"You getting blackmail now! When the nogitsune dies just in front of us not even seconds ago." Kira yells out.

"Your right we just saves his life He owes us lost of favors after what he put us through." Lydia jumps in and puts and arm around Katerina who's smiling.

"Although this wouldn't have happen if someone didn't wake it up onside of him when he was getting better." Katerina gritted out.

Stiles then groaned and woke up with Lydia, Scott and Katerina over him.

"Oh, God, I fainted, didn't I?" Stiles said embarrassed.

Katerina giggles and nods before helping him up and giving him a hug.

"Your okay?" Katerina mutters happily.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Stiles asks.

"Not for a second." Katerina mutters before hugging him again.

"We're alive. We all alive?" Kira mutters.

'Yeah. We're okay." Scott says and the three walk out.

"I like this. I'm keeping it." Katerina mutters looking at the sword. The hand stops when they see a horrific sight.

Aiden in the arms of his brother dying. Ethan lets out a few more tears before Aiden offically dies.

Lydia looks at the horror before turning around and wraps her arms around Katerina crying in her arms.

Katerina sheds a few tears as another friend has fallen.

* * *

Katerina runs up the stairs towards the argent apartment to see Chris and Isaac leaving.

Chris notices Katerina and stops.

"Katerina what are you doing here?" Chris asks.

"I at least deserve a goodbye." Katerina mutters and Chris instantly hugs her.

"Stay safe and if you need anything.." Chris says and she nods.

"I will." Katerina smiles and he kisses her head before walking towards the car leaving the two wolves to talk.

"You thought I would let you leave without getting a goodbye from you?" Katerina jokes and Isaac cracks a smiles.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." He says before the two hug.

He hugs her tightly and she hugs him back with just as much force.

"Your not coming back are you?" Katerina says sadly and he looks down shyly.

"I just need some time after what just happen. Beacon Hills is my home. It always will be but right now I. ..." Isaac stated and she nods.

"I know I would do the same but I can't. But remember you will always have family here when you come back." Katerina says with a smile.

He smiles and nods hugging her once more and kisses her cheek.

"So where are you going?" Katerina asks.

"First France but after that I...don't know." Isaac states.

"You should go to New Orleans. A werewolf in New Orleans, what could go wrong." Katerina jokes and Isaac rolls his eyes playfully.

He hugs her once more before looking into her eyes.

"Goodbye Katerina Rose."

"Goodbye Isaac Lahey."

* * *

"I wish I could say something to him.I wish I could say something to all of them." Kira says.

_Scott is in the kitchen his mom's arms around him hugging him._

_Stiles is in his room clearing his mind and clearing his investigation board._

_Katerina is on her bed crying over Chris and Isaac leaving and Allison's death with Poseidon comforting her._

"But I don't how much space or how much time I'm supposed to give them. And I know I'm still just the new girl at school." Kira says.

"Not for long." Lydia answers noticing Malia walk down the wall.

* * *

With Katerina and Poseidon. Katerina is putting the dishes away while Poseidon is in the bad watching her.

"Have you ever heard the term 'regression to the mean'?" Poseidon said walking towards Katerina.

"It's a bit of a technical way of saying things will always even out."

"Like things will always get better?" Katerina asked.

"More like things can't always be bad."

"So, no matter how bad things get.." Katerina starts.

"Or how good." Poseidon throws in.

"They always come back to the middle. Regression to the mean. I'm not so sure that applies to a town like this." Katerina jokes and Poseidon laughs.

"You might be right but just so you kniw I won't leave your side no matter what. I mean someone need to watch over you." Poseidon jokes and Katerina giggles before hugging him.

* * *

Night has fallen And Katerina met up with Derek saying he need to talk to her.

"Derek?" Katerina calls out and turns to see him sitting around the spiral stairs.

"Hey." Derek says.

"Hey. You said you needed to talk."

"Yah I think we need to talk."

"Your breaking up with me?!" Katerina says in disbelief.

"Its not liek I want to." Derek argues.

"Oh please then tell me why?!" Katerina yells out.

"You...and Scott." Derek answers.

"What about me and Scott."

'You might not see it but I do. You have a connection with him. Something you might not see but I do and so did the nogitsune."

"So this is about the nogitsune. The nogitsune that'd dead." Kateirna stated.

"Its not about the nogitsune. I've noticed the connection for a while but I do every time I see you two together its like your meant for each other." Derek explains and Katerina shakes her head.

"But I love you Derek. You! Why can't you see that?" She says with tears.

"I'm sorry." Derek says looking away.

"No I'm sorry. For ever thinking I could believe in you...in us." Katerina says before taking her ring off and throwing it at him and walking out with tears running down her face.

Derek picks up the ring and let's out tears knowing he lost his chance with the one girl he truly loves.

* * *

Katerina sits in a meadow tears running down her face. She continues to cry but wipes her face and tries to walk.

She walks out of the meadow and towards the wood when she felt a giant pain in her chest. Katerina places her hand on it to see blood on her hand. She looks to see a wound on her chest and knew something wasn't right.

"Derek!" Katerina whispers before collapsing on the woods the last thing she's seeing are blue roses.

* * *

**Well that was season 3B and I just want to say thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For reading and all the reviews, follows and favorites. And wow was this chapter lots of emotions for me. And hopefully you guys notice the originals references in Isaac and Katerina's talk.**

**But I can't wait to write season 4 and if you guys want any spoilers or ideas then PM and I will answer any questions for any thing you guys want. Trust me I will answer.**

**Check out polyvore for Katerina's outfit. And remember to...**

**Review, follow and favorite!**

**Until season 4!**


End file.
